I Want To Protect You
by Lady Shadow92
Summary: Steven decides to run away from home in order to protect his family. Along the way he meets a young woman named Alex and winds up going on crazy adventures. Will he ever return home or has his family lost him forever? Find out and please review
1. Running Away

Disclaimer: I do not own any Steven Universe Characters

I Want to Protect You

Chapter 1: Running Away

Steven lay on his bed, a frown on his face. He usually was a go happy kind of kid but that all changed when two evil gems named Jasper and Peridot came to Earth. Jasper got the drop on Garnet splitting her in half; Steven thought for a brief moment that Garnet was dead. Till he awoke in that cell and learned of Ruby and Sapphire, still those two gems never would have been separated if it wasn't for him. The gems asked him to be the voice for the citizens of Beach City to keep them safe, while the gems took care of the invasion. Instead he returned to the gems trying to protect them. A lot of good that did, he helped them escape but because of him poor Lapis, a gem he thought as a friend was now trapped forever at the bottom of the ocean fused with Jasper as Malachite.

"Why can't I be more like my mom," he said rolling over on his side. "My mom never would have made so many mistakes. It's all my fault Ruby and Sapphire were separated, my fault Lapis is trapped with Jasper, my fault that Amethyst has no one there for her, my fault that Pearl and dad lost mom, everything is my fault," he cried shedding tears. He held himself but the doubts grew. His mind remembered when learned that Garnet was a fusion.

 _Flashback_

 _A blue skinned gem held Steven's hand as they raced around the ship. She stopped and spotted a red skin gem. "Ruby" the blue skinned gem called._

" _Sapphire!" shouted Ruby racing towards Sapphire. They embraced each asking the other if they were harmed, then Steven saw them twirl as the gems glowed. Then before him was Garnet smiling a happy smile._

" _Steven, thank you," she said eyes full of gratitude._

" _Garnet, you are a fusion?" Steven asked face full of shock._

" _Sorry we didn't want you finding out this way," Garnet said frowning a bit._

" _Well did I at least make a good first impression?" he asked hoping Sapphire and Ruby liked him._

" _Oh Steven, we already love you," Garnet assured placing a hand on his cheek._

He knew Garnet loved him and so did Amethyst and Pearl. Yet, there were times he thought they wanted his mom instead of him. Pearl accidentally called him Rose, his mom's name countless times and she always praised Rose about everything. Steven felt like he could never measure up to such a person. Amethyst flat out said that Rose was always there for her until Rose dated Greg, Steven's dad. Once Rose gave birth to Steven, she lost her physical form giving Steven life. _Would the gems be happier without him around? Without him, they could focus more on finding Peridot and Malachite. They wouldn't have to worry about a weak half gem/human, getting in their way._

"Should I leave, dad, Connie and Lion will miss me and maybe the gems will too," Steven said. "If I stay I will only be putting Connie and dad in harm's way, I'll have Lion protect them. It is in everyone's best interests if I just disappear and never come back" Steven decided. He pulled out his cheeseburger back pack, and placed his clothes, his toothbrush, a ten dollar bill his dad gave him for helping with the car wash and some snacks the gems bought him. Lastly, he brought a first aid kit Connie helped him with, a flashlight and a picture of his dad, the gems, Connie, Lion, and him at the beach. Then grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down a note saying goodbye to his family. Finally he placed it on the table and headed outside. When he opened the door Lion stood before him. "Don't try to stop me Lion, this is for the best, I'm leaving forever but I want you to keep Connie safe and be a son to dad, make sure he stays safe too. Also, help the gems anyway you can," said Steven. Lion only nodded in understand and as tears rolled down Steven's face, he hugged his furry friend. "Good bye Lion, I'll miss you," he cried and heading down the stairs. He walked all the way down to the bus stop just as the bus pulled up.

"You getting on kid?" asked the bus driver. Steven nodded getting on and sitting in the very back. Beach City slowly disappeared as a final tear fell from Steven's face. "Goodbye," he said and slowly looked away.

Meanwhile

The warp pad glowed revealing the Crystal Gems. "Steven, we're home," called Pearl happily. The mission was a huge success; everything went smoothly, just as she planned. Yet, when Steven didn't answer or appear asking them a million questions about the mission, a seed of worry grew inside her. "Steven," she called louder.

"Yo Stev-man, where are you, I got this cool rock I want to show ya," called Amethyst loudly racing up to his room. When she saw he was not there a frown was on her face. "Man he must be hanging out with Greg or Connie," she said folding her arms. "Whatever I'll wait till he gets back I'm hungry," Amethyst said heading to the kitchen. She spotted a note addressed to them on the table. "Hey guys I think Steven left us a note or something!" she yelled.

"Amethyst, you don't need to yell," Pearl scolded causing the purple gem to roll her eyes at her. Making Pearl get even more agitated at her. Garnet picked it up and read the note to herself.

"What, no, he wouldn't" she said taking off her shades all three eyes wide with worry.

"What is it Garnet?" asked Pearl not liking the look on her face. What she said made Pearl's whole body fill with fear and worry.

"According to this note, Steven has run away from home," Garnet said tears falling down her face.

To be continued

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review. A special thanks to Undeniable Writer for helping me with this chapter. Please review.


	2. The Traveler

Chapter 2: The Traveler

"What do you mean he ran away!" demanded Pearl, eyes full of terror. The tears streamed down her face. Amethyst looked shocked but tried to keep calm.

"Easy P, maybe it's just a prank, you know how Steven is," she said smiling. "Okay Steven, you got us good joke, come on out, Pearl is really freaked!" Amethyst yelled. She looked around waiting for the curly haired boy to appear out of nowhere, but he never did. Pearl snatched the note from Garnet and read it out loud.

 _Dear Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl_

 _If you are reading this I am long gone by now. I decided to leave the Crystal Gems, for I am the weak link of the team. I constantly put you three, Dad, and Connie as well as everyone else in great danger. Don't worry about me; I can take care of myself. Good luck finding Peridot and if you somehow free Lapis from Jasper, please leave Lapis alone but if you can't save Jasper, do what you have to. Lion is going to help you and protect Dad and Connie for me. Be safe and try to understand that this is for the best._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Steven Universe_

"What, what does he mean he is the weak link?" asked Amethyst, unable to believe her ears. Pearl just sank to her knees and sobbed. The note fell onto the floor, as Garnet fought back tears.

 _How could she have not seen this? She has future vision for goodness sake, but she failed to see this event ever happen. Snap out of it Garnet, you have to be strong and find Steven._

"Gems, we have to find him, Pearl, I need you to stay here," she said but was cut off by Pearl.

"No, I am going to find my baby!" Pearl shouted jumping to her feet, eyes stained with tears, face full of pain. Garnet placed her arms on Pearl's shoulders, shades now off. All three eyes locked on Pearl, trying to show patience and to look calm.

"Pearl, I need you stay here, in case Steven comes back. He might have had second thoughts and decided to come home, or someone could have found him. I need you to stay here in case anyone calls. Can you do that for me Pearl, for Steven?" Garnet asked gently.

"Yes," Pearl said softly fighting more tears. Garnet offered her a smile and turned her attention to Amethyst.

"Amethyst, you know where Steven hangs out the most. Maybe, just maybe he is hiding there. Try Connie's house and Greg's van just in case he went to see them," said Garnet.

"You got it G," said Amethyst and she bolted outside to look for her biggest fan.

"Where are you going Garnet?" asked Pearl.

"Back to the warp pad, incase Steven picked a place to go," she said, placing her shades back on, disappeared into the warp pad.

 _Meanwhile_

"Last stop, everyone off!" yelled the bus driver. Steven awoke with a jerk; he fell asleep on the bus. He rubbed his eyes and got off the bus. The sun was beginning to set, yet he had to be far away from Beach City. Nothing around him looked familiar, as the bus pulled away, all that was around him was a grass field. In front of him in neon lights, read **Big Ed's Burger Joint**. A rumble escaped his stomach, as he rubbed it.

"Okay stomach, we'll get something to eat and plan our next move," he said gently heading to the burger joint. He opened the door and to his surprise saw an actual old fashioned juke box. Pictures of old movie and rock stars were plastered on the walls. "Did, did I travel back in time?" Steven asked in shock, looking around the place in amazement.

"Welcome to Big Ed's Burger Joint, I'm Ed" called a massive man. He had a goatee, with big brown eyes, no hair on his bald head. The man wore a white apron and he looked like he could lift a whole car. His skin was a raw red color, but even though he looked gruff, there seemed to be a kindness to him.

"Hello, sir," said Steven sitting on one of the stools.

"No sir, just Ed, junior," laughed Ed, revealing a smile. Steven smiled back trying to be polite. "So, you are awfully young to be traveling alone, where are ya folks at?" Ed asked. Before Steven could answer a low rumble was heard. The doors flew open and a new figure had appeared. Whoever else was in the restaurant all turned to face the new figure. Steven couldn't believe what he saw.

A woman about a few inches shorter than Garnet, the woman would be at shoulder level with Garnet, walked in. Her skin was a dark chocolate, chestnut brown hair braided, but held with a ponytail. A tight skinned leather jacket, with ripped up jeans, and black boots is what the woman had on. She even wore pure black shades; nothing like Garnet's but shades none the less. On her back was a back pack, and a guitar case on her arm. The shades came off and mocha eyes stared at the crowd. The way she walked was like she was saying "I'm here, like it or don't".

Ed just smiled at the figure and she grinned at him. "Hey Alex, you came back," he said.

"I always do," she laughed sitting by Steven. "Set me up with a double heart attack and grease sticks, with a Pepsi," she said, pulling off her jacket. Steven noticed around her left arm was a tattoo of music notes, swirled around her left arm. She wore a black tank top, two necklaces around her neck, and a bracelet with a gem on her right wrist, with a pair of black gloves with one weird white metal, shapes on each glove in the center.

"You got it Alex, one double cheeseburger and fries with a Pepsi" laughed Ed. "What did you want little guy?" asked Ed looking at Steven again.

"What can I get for ten dollars?" asked Steven politely showing him the money.

"Forget it kid, I got ya covered get what you want," said Alex slapping a twenty dollar bill to Ed.

"Thanks, ma'am," said Steven smiling.

"Don't you ever call me ma'am again, my mama and daddy gave me a name and it wasn't ma'am, my name is Alex," said Alex firmly.

"Yes, ma-uh I mean Alex," said Steven. "A cheeseburger and fries with a Pepsi please," he said. Ed nodded and went to the kitchen to cook the food. Just as they got their food, two figures in masks with guns appeared.

"Hands up!" shouted one guy. Steven froze; he had never seen a gun before or knew what robbers were. Everyone looked scared except Ed and Alex. Alex looked more annoyed than anything. "Hey girlie we said hands up," growled the robber poking her with the gun.

"You have ten seconds to get that pea shooter out of my side before I feed it to you," growled Alex eating a fry. The one with the gun was about to hit her till she whirled around kicking the figure in the gut. He fell hard dropping the gun, Alex grabbed it and took the bullets out. "Ed, call the cops," she said. He was already on the phone, dialing 911. One robber lunged at her she tackled him to the ground, punching him hard in the face. He was out as the other one snuck up behind her.

"Look out!" shouts Steven jumping on the other robber's back.

"Get off me you little twerp!" shouted the robber, trying to jerk Steven off. Steven grabbed his Pepsi, which was in those old fashioned bottles and smashed the guy in the head with it. The guy groaned as Steven jumped off and Alex punched the robber in the face.

"Stay down!" she hissed. "Nice move kid," Alex said smiling and went back to her meal. Steven ate his food again and a thought came to his mind. _A kid traveling alone would be dangerous, maybe he should travel with someone._ The cops showed up taking the robbers away. "Sorry about the damage Ed," said Alex.

"No big deal," said Ed.

"Um Alex, where are you going?" asked Steven finishing up his burger.

"Wherever I feel like going," she said.

"Could I join you?" asked Steven.

"Look um, wait what is your name?" asked Alex, realizing she had no idea what his name was.

"Steven," he said.

"Look Steven, traveling on the road is hard, besides won't your mom and dad miss you or something?" asked Alex, wondering what he was doing all alone out here anyways.

"I don't have a mom," said Steven sadly. Alex bit her lip wishing she didn't ask about his mom. "And I don't live with my dad, I am running away, because no one needs me around," Steven said getting sadder. This kid was pulling hard on her heart strings.

"Fine Steven, you can come with me to the next town, I go to. I owe you for helping me out but let's get something straight. I'm not responsible for your safety and once we head to the next town, you are on your own, deal," said Alex holding out her hand.

"Deal," said Steven shaking her hand.

"Alright let's roll," Alex said putting her jacket and shades back on. "Later Ed," she said.

"Till next time," said Ed. Steven followed Alex outside to see a black motorcycle, accept it had a side car to it. She placed her guitar and back pack in the side car.

"Here's an extra helmet, I always buy two to be safe, put your bag with mine just don't touch my stuff," she said. Steven nodded and put his cheeseburger back pack inside the side car. Then strapped the helmet on his head, surprisingly it fit him. "Now get on," she said motioning to the bike. Steven had never been on a motorcycle before but slid on behind Alex, placing his arms around her waist. "Hold on tight," she said and revved up her bike. It was loud and sounded like thunder as Steven held on tight racing down the road with Alex, not knowing what lay in store for him.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	3. Searching and Resting

Chapter 3: Searching and Resting

Amethyst raced towards Greg's car wash. For once the guy was actually awake and was busy washing a car. "Hey Greg man!" shouted Amethyst.

"Hey Amethyst, what brings you by?" asked Greg in his usually cheerful mood. "If you want to watch Lil' Butler, I'm afraid I won't be able to watch it with you till later tonight," he said.

"Uh no that is okay, I was actually wondering if um you seen Steven," said Amethyst. _Should I tell him? I wish Pearl or Garnet was with me, they would know the right thing to do, just keep it quiet for now, if Steven isn't back tonight then I'll tell Greg,_ Amethyst thought to herself.

"Steven, huh come to think of it no, I haven't seen him since yesterday. He was helping me with the car wash, so I gave him ten dollars. Figured he could have some fun at the arcade or something," said Greg, dipping his sponge back into the soapy water.

"So, you haven't seen him since yesterday?" asked Amethyst trying not to look worried.

"Yeah, why is something wrong?" asked Greg looking at her, his cheerful expression fading fast.

"Uh no, nothing is wrong come on dude, I was only asking because um, um Steven is playing hide and seek with Pearl, and she can't find him, so, I am helping her, I just thought he would hide here, make the game more interesting, you know Steven," Amethyst said grinning.

"That Stu- ball, nope he isn't hiding here, try Connie's he might be hiding at her place," said Greg smiling again.

"Good idea, silly Pearl, she is not good at hide and seek, we'll uh thanks later Greg," she said taking off to Connie's house.

"Playing hide and seek with Pearl huh, after work, I'll find out what is really going on," said Greg a frown on his face.

 _Meanwhile_

Pearl kept staring at the phone with intense eyes, her fingers patting her legs. Her thoughts were racing about where Steven could be. Each scenario she thought of was worse than the last. _What if he fell in the ocean and was eaten by a shark? He could have been run over by a car. What if he was kidnapped by Peridot? Or worse what if Malachite has him?_ Tears stained her face as she felt so horrible, Rose asked her to help protect Steven and he runs away, she failed to keep Steven safe.

Tired of sitting, she got up from the couch and walked to his room. She saw all the souvenirs that they gave him on the missions, they went on. On the wall was a picture that used to make her smile but now brought tears to her eyes. It was a picture of them, with Garnet on the far left, Amethyst by her side, Pearl, on the other side, Greg in front of Garnet, Lion by his side and Connie and Steven in the center of them. They were surrounded by a giant heart, in red crayon spelled out Steven's Family. Pearl touched the picture and tears fell from her face. "Please be safe Steven and please come home," she begged.

 _Meanwhile_

Garnet looked around her surroundings; she was in the strawberry field. Steven was here on various occasions but he sneezed a lot, still Garnet thought maybe just maybe he would be here. She didn't sense him at all but she was determined to find him. "Steven!" she yelled. She took off her glasses and scanned the area. "Steven, where are you?" she asked looking through the bushes. No sign of the boy and she let out a sigh. "Okay, he isn't here, let's check the other places," she said. _I will find you Steven, I promise,_ she thought in her head.

 _Meanwhile_

Connie was in her living room, practicing her instrument, her parents were at work, but would be home within a few hours. She was playing a song when, she heard a tapping on her window. Her head looked up to see Amethyst looking at her through the window.

"Connie, can you come out for a sec," she called. The girl bit her lip but figured why not, it would only be a minute or so. She headed outside to where Amethyst was.

"Hey Amethyst, what brings you by?" Connie asked.

"I was uh wondering if you have seen Steven?" Amethyst asked.

"Steven, um, no I haven't seen him since yesterday, he was showing off the ten dollar bill his dad gave him, and then I asked him how you all were doing. He looked a little upset but said you all were fine. Why do you ask, is he okay?" Connie asked a look of concern appearing on her face.

"Uh yeah he is fine, see um Pearl is playing hide and seek with him, and he is uh a good hider so, I am helping Pearl look, figured he would be hiding here," said Amethyst, happy she was keeping her story straight.

"Playing hide and seek, with Pearl sounds like fun, but sorry I haven't seen him, try the light house, he likes to go there sometimes," said Connie.

"Great idea, thanks later," said Amethyst racing off towards the light house.

"When my parents get home, I'll find out what is really going on," said Connie frowning.

Amethyst headed to the lighthouse and stopped groaning a bit. Ronaldo was there with his army helmet on, looking at some designs on the sand. "Oh great," she muttered praying she wouldn't have to talk to him. This guy was a few apples short of a full barrel and extremely annoying. She was about to slip past him when he turned around.

"Halt, oh it's you, one of the alien women," said Ronaldo jumping to his feet.

"Hi," she said dryly. "You wouldn't have seen Steven have you?" she asked figured she ask since she was here.

"No, why has some tragedy befallen him, did the snake people take him, was any scales found where you last saw him? Or a pile of dirt that is a sure sign of the mole people," Ronaldo said getting in her face.

"Look he is just playing hide and seek and I am looking for him okay," said Amethyst wanting this guy to get out of her face.

"Oh, well sorry haven't seen him," Ronaldo said frowning.

"Thanks," she said and ran off to the arcade, another place Steven liked going.

 _Meanwhile_

Alex parked at a motel; Steven got out and put his cheese burger back pack back on his shoulders. "Alright, little Romeo let's check in," she said walking to the main door. Steven nodded and followed her not saying a word. He figured the less he said the safer he would be and the less danger he would put Alex in. Steven walked in with Alex, to see a bone thin man with a thinner mustache but glasses that made his eyes seem huge. His skin was pale like snow and he wore a white and blue striped shirt with light blue slacks, and had gray hair.

"Hello Alex, I was wondering when you would stop by," he said in a rusty voice.

"Hey George, how you been old timer?" she asked with a grin.

"Oh me and old Hunter have been doing just fine," said George motioning to a German Shepard dog lying at the man's feet. The dog wagged his tail at Alex and Steven. "You can pet him if you want sonny, old Hunter loves kids," said George smiling. Steven never was around dogs that much but he walked over to Hunter and the dog licked him.

"Hey, that tickles," laughed Steven.

"Hunter come boy," said George. "Here's your key Alex, room 205," he said with a smile.

"Thanks George, here's your money and a biscuit for you Hunter," Alex said scratching the dog behind the ears. "Come on little Romeo," she said heading outside.

"Good night sir," said Steven politely, and gave Hunter one last pet on the head, before joining Alex. He followed her up the stairs, to a blue door with white paint on it that had 205, on it. Alex opened the door and Steven saw a bed, the floor had carpet, with a small looking television, a bathroom was on the far right, a small table with a lamp and a telephone on it, near the bed.

"Okay Steven, I'm going to take a shower, I recommend you take one, never know how long you'll be able to take a shower again," Alex said with a smile.

"Okay Alex," he said nodding. Alex grabbed her bag and headed to the shower. Steven was looking for his night clothes and thanking himself for bringing shirts that would cover his gem. The last thing he wanted was to have Alex question him about the giant gem in the center of his stomach. A little while later Alex came out wearing a tank top and shorts.

"Your turn," she said, laying on the bed turning on the TV. Steven went into the bathroom, turned on the water and quickly bathed. He used the motel shampoo and body wash, amazed that a motel had this stuff. His bedtime clothes on, then he brushed his teeth and when he came out, saw Alex watching what looked like a quiz show.

"What are you watching Alex?" asked Steven sitting on the other side of the bed.

"It's called Jeopardy, three people play and are asked a series of questions, and risk money they earn, if they get it right they get more money, lose money if they get it wrong. My dad and I used to watch this all the time," Alex said a small smile on her face. Steven glanced at the TV as, the guy asked a question, apparently it was worth 200 hundred dollars.

"What was the name of the author whose famous novel, involved a clown known as IT," said the man.

"Who is Steven King," said Alex quickly just as a woman with blonde hair buzzed in.

"Yes, Jenny," said the man.

"Who is Steven King," said Jenny.

"You are correct," said the man and Jenny was awarded two hundred dollars.

"How did you know that?" asked Steven, looking amazed.

"Eh did a lot of reading when I was younger, Stephen King was really cool," said Alex shrugging her shoulders. "But it's late and we have a long day ahead of us, let's get some sleep," she said turning off the TV. Stephen nodded yawning and stretched his arms, and for a brief second Alex some something shiny, under his belly button. "What is that," she asked. Steven quickly lowered his arms, turning away from her.

"It's um, a um," Steven said trying to think of something but nothing was coming to his mind.

"A belly button piercing," Alex suggested.

"Yeah that is exactly what it is," said Steven looking at her gently.

"Your parents let you get that pierced at a young age?" Alex asked raising an eyebrow.

"It was a gift from my mom, it had her favorite gem in it, it was the last thing I got from her before she died," said Steven. Technically it wasn't a lie.

"Whatever, night Steven," said Alex turning on her side.

"Good night Alex," said Steven turning on his side. Once he knew for sure that Alex was sound asleep, he pulled out the picture of his family. Tears fell from his face as he softly whispered, "Good night guys, I love you and take care". Then closed his eyes drifting off to a dreamless sleep.

 _Meanwhile_

Pearl saw Garnet return and immediately approached her. "Did you find him?" she asked looking behind her to see if Steven was there.

"No, I searched every place I could think of no luck," said Garnet rubbing her eyes. Pearl just frowned and jumped when she heard the door open.

"Steven," she said smiling but her hopes were shot when Amethyst came in.

"I didn't find him anywhere, either he is hiding in a place we don't know or he is not in Beach City," Amethyst said flopping on the couch. All of them exchanged sad looks but when they heard a knock on the door, hope filled them up again. Pearl opened the door hoping her baby was on the other side, instead stood a concerned looking Greg and Connie.

"According to Amethyst you were playing hide and seek with Steven today," said Greg.

"We would like to know what is really going on," said Connie. Pearl bit back tears and Garnet placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Please come in you two, we have something important to tell you," Garnet said, leading them inside. Greg and Connie sat down, and when Garnet took off her shades both of them knew something was really wrong. "I don't know how to tell you this, so I am going to just say it, Steven has run away from home," she said.

To be continued

Author's Note: Hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	4. Legend of the Road

Chapter 4: Legend of the Road

 _Steven stood in a dark area. "Hello is anyone there," he called looking around. He looked but saw nothing, yet began hearing footsteps. "Hello," said Steven. Out of the shadows came Connie, much to Steven's shock. "Connie, what are you doing here?" asked Steven._

" _You put me in danger," Connie said, eyes like ice._

" _What?" Steven asked._

" _I thought we were friends, but you brought those alien gems here, Beach City could have been destroyed because of you. You were too weak to stop them! Why can't you be normal? If you were normal none of this would have happened," Connie said tears down her face._

" _Connie, I'm sorry please don't cry," Steven said trying to touch her._

" _Get away from me you freak!" shouted Connie pushing him to the ground, running away._

" _Connie wait!" Steven yelled. Just then he heard sobbing and saw Lapis in front of him. "Lapis," he said getting up._

" _Why didn't you come back for me?" she asked tears stained down her face. "The ship crashed and you didn't come for me," she said even more tears running down her face._

" _Lapis, I'm sorry, I tried," Steven said his voice shaking._

" _Sorry, you're sorry, I trusted you, thought you were my friend and now I'm trapped like THIS!" Lapis shouted the last part now forming Malachite. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" she screamed. Water washed over him, he coughed and gaged as he tried to get back to his feet._

" _Lapis, Connie, I'm sorry," he moaned._

" _You should be sorry; because of you I lost my wife!" Greg shouted looking angry._

" _Dad," said Steven, not believing his eyes._

" _You killed Rose, why Steven?" asked Pearl tears down her face. "Murderer!" she screamed._

" _I have no one to look after me, you stole Rose away, you monster!" Amethyst yelled._

" _I almost lost Sapphire because of you!" Ruby yelled._

" _Jasper could have killed us both because of you!" shouted Sapphire. Then Garnet appeared looking twice as angry._

" _I told you to stay back, why couldn't you just listen!" Garnet yelled._

" _Rose always helped us, you will never be like her," Pearl shouted._

" _We want Rose back not you!" yelled Amethyst._

" _You should have died instead of her!" Garnet yelled. Everyone circled around Steven yelling horrible things at him._

" _MONSTER"!_

" _MURDERER!"_

" _FREAK!"_

" _IT"S YOUR FAULT!"_

" _ROSE IS BETTER"!_

" _WE WANT ROSE!"_

 _Steven found himself falling tears streaming down his face; he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He saw a puddle of water before him, and saw his reflection, only it wasn't his face. It looked like him but had burning red eyes, a forked tongue, and horrible fangs. "We are monsters!" hissed his reflection._

" _NO, NO!" shouted Steven, backing away from the puddle._

" _Steven, wake up, wake up," said a gentle voice._

Steven opened his eyes, breathing heavily. He saw Alex leaning over him, she looked concerned.

"You okay little Romeo?" she asked stroking his hair.

"Yeah, just a nightmare," Steven said looking away. The words from his dream were still echoing in his mind.

"Was the boogeyman after you?" asked Alex smirking a bit.

"Who?" asked Steven looking confused. He never heard of this boogeyman before, was that the creature he saw in the pool?

"Um never mind," said Alex shaking her head. "It was just a bad dream Steven, no need to worry okay," she said offering him a smile.

"Thanks Alex," Steven said smiling back.

"Hey let's get some breakfast, and you will feel a lot better," she promised ruffling his hair.

"Okay," Steven said going into the bathroom to change. Within minutes they were back on Alex's bike and zooming down the road. They pulled up to a small diner called **Aunt Flo's Diner**. Alex parked her bike in the parking lot and motioned for Steven to follow her. He walked silently behind her and opened the door for her.

"Thank you Steven," she said with a smile.

"Welcome," he said smiling back.

"Alex, is that you?" asked a plump woman, with silver hair. She wore her hair up in a bun, but had a pair of deep blue eyes, yet she wore glasses like George did but they didn't make her eyes look buggy. The woman had soft looking skin and a kind face; she wore a light pink dress, one that waitresses wore from a long time ago, and a hair net.

"Aunt Flo," said Alex with a grin, hugging the elderly woman.

"Land sakes child, when did you get here?" asked Flo, smiling at her.

"Just this morning, I'm heading back to Field Valley," said Alex.

"Well, have a seat child and I'll set you up with some flapjacks," said Aunt Flo. "Oh hello, there little fella, my name is Flo, but everyone around here calls me Aunt Flo," she said holding out her hand to Steven.

"Nice to meet you, Aunt Flo," he said shaking her hand.

"This is my friend Steven, he's traveling with me," Alex said gently.

"Well, boy you are in safe hands," Aunt Flo said smiling. "Now you all just sit on down and I'll get those flapjacks out to you lickity split," said Aunt Flo disappearing behind the kitchen. Steven and Alex sat in a booth, waiting for the flapjacks.

"Alex, what are flapjacks?" asked Steven. Alex bit back a laugh.

"Flapjacks are another way of saying pancakes," she said.

"Oh," he said feeling a tad silly. Then another thought came to him. "Can I ask you a question," he said gently.

"Shoot," she said.

"Why is it everywhere we been so far people know you?" asked Steven.

""Well let's just say I am kind of a legend on the road," Alex said.

"A legend, you mean like a superhero or something?" Steven asked his eyes wide with amazement.

"Kind of look my life story is kind of boring but long story short, my mom died of cancer when I was thirteen, then when I was eighteen my dad died, a car accident, never liked cars since. When I was eighteen, I graduated high school, but left to see what adventures awaited me on the road. One adventure led me to Aunt Flo's diner," said Alex.

"How did it lead you here?" Steven asked getting interested. Alex let out a sigh and looked around.

"Okay see that girl over there, same uniform as Flo, but has blonde hair," said Alex motioning to the woman. Steven saw her and nodded his head.

"She is the one that led me to the diner," said Alex. "It was a long time ago, about two years ago," Alex said beginning her story.

 _Two years ago_

 _The rain poured down hard on Alex's back. She was shivering and all she wanted to do was find some place dry and warm. Two pale lights appeared out of the darkness, and Alex saw a car broken down on the side of the road. A young woman not much older than her sat in the car scared out of her mind. Alex had a choice keep on riding or try and help the woman out. She looked so scared, that Alex didn't have the heart to leave her behind. Turning her bike off, she walked over to the car and tapped on the window. The girl rolled it down just a tad, nervous at seeing Alex._

" _Are you okay?" Alex asked gently._

" _My car, it won't start and my phone is dead," said the girl._

" _Maybe, I can help, do you know any place that might have a phone?" asked Alex._

" _If you take me with you, I know a diner not far from here," said the girl._

" _Okay, let's go," said Alex taking the girl's hand. She led her to the bike and helped her get on. "Hold on tight," she said, and zoomed down the road. The girl took Alex to the diner like she said and both girls were greeted by a plump woman with silver hair._

" _Diane!" cried the woman._

" _Grandma Flo!" cried the girl rushing into the woman's arms. They embraced and Diane introduced her grandma to Alex._

" _This woman saved my life grandma, she saved my life," said Diane._

" _Thank you stranger, thank you," Aunt Flo said gratefully._

" _No problem, my name is Alex," Alex said smiling._

" _Call me Aunt Flo," said Aunt Flo._

"And that is how Aunt Flo and I met," said Alex. Aunt Flo brought over a stack of flap jacks and a cup of coffee for Alex and some milk for Steven.

"You enjoy and Alex, it is on the house," Aunt Flo said smiling.

"Thank you Aunt Flo," said Alex smiling back.

"What does on the house mean?" Steven asked eating his food.

"Means, I don't have to pay for the food, ever since I helped Aunt Flo's granddaughter out, she has been giving me free flapjacks and coffee, though I still leave a great tip, just to be fair," said Alex.

"Whoa, that is unbelievable, do you always get free food?" asked Steven.

"Eh, sometimes, I get free food, discounts off of stuff I need, it just depends on people I guess, though I still try and earn stuff or pay for it," Alex said drinking her coffee. "Still life on the road is hard and Steven, I was honest with you, please be honest with me, what are you running away from?" Alex asked.

Steven frowned not knowing what to tell her, if he told her the truth would she believe him? "I live with my sisters and I think they feel bad because of me, our mom died giving birth to me. One sister had to be the leader, another sister who was the closest to my mom, now had to live in a world without her, and the other sister pretty much had to take care of herself, and they all had to help raise me. My dad helped take care of me but he was a free spirit and lived in his van, not exactly a decent place to raise his son," Steven said trying not to completely lie, technically most of it was true.

"Okay, but why did you run away?" Alex asked.

"The sister that was closest to my mom, always compares me to her and sometimes calls me my mom's name," said Steven.

"Okay, that is a little weird but continue," said Alex eating her food.

"And like I said, sometimes I feel like they wish my mom was still here instead of me. They always smile when they mention her and talk about stuff they did with her. When she died creating me, I feel, I feel like they blame me for her death," Steven said the tears falling down his face.

"Hey easy little Romeo, come on dry those tears," said Alex wiping his tears away with a napkin. "Dang, I get why you would feel like you had to run away, but have you ever talked to them about how you feel? What about your dad?" Alex asked.

"No, I just figured they would be happier if I wasn't around anymore," said Steven sniffling. "Please don't make me go back home, they don't want me around, I'm sure they are happier that I am gone," Steven said sadly giving Alex a pleading look. Alex knew if she forced Steven to tell her where he came from, he would run away from her, and would meet someone not as nice as she is and who knows what bad stuff would happen to him. She decided right then and there to let Steven want to go home on his own. Till then she would look after him till she learned where he came from.

"Okay I won't force you to go home, you can travel with me till you decided to go home, but Steven, you shouldn't run away from your problems," Alex said.

"I understand, thanks Alex," said Steven smiling again. Alex smiled back looking at her wallet, and frowning.

"I am running low on cash, but luckily for you I know how to make money," said Alex. "Stick with me Steven, and I'll show you how to survive on the road," Alex said with a smirk. Steven smirked back wondering what adventures he and Alex would go on together. Yet, most of all he wondered how the gems, his dad, and Connie were doing without him. They had to be a lot happier, right?

"Did you all enjoy those flapjacks?" asked Aunt Flo, appearing before them smiling warmly.

"They were the best Aunt Flo," said Steven smiling at her.

"Why thank you, young man, and you are welcome here anytime, any friend of Alex's is a friend of mine," said Aunt Flo.

"Thanks again Aunt Flo, we need to get going, it was nice seeing you again," said Alex smiling at her.

"Don't be a stranger Alex, come by anytime," Aunt Flo said hugging her.

"You got it, take care," Alex said hugging her back. Steven and she headed back to the parking lot about to head to the bike. When suddenly a car came zooming down the road, the driver losing control, and was heading straight for them. Steven growing scared quickly reacted without thinking, grabbed Alex and pulled her behind him and felt his gem glowing. Alex looked shocked but unable to react as a pink light burst out of Steven's belly button. A shield appeared and the car slammed into the shield stopping it, but both Alex and Steven were unharmed.

"My goodness, what happened?" asked Aunt Flo hearing the commotion. Steven's shield quickly went away only he and Alex saw it.

"I'm so sorry my breaks just went out, I couldn't control the damn thing, I didn't hurt anyone did I, whatever I hit thank goodness for it, rather it be a rock than a human being" said the driver checking on Steven and Alex.

"We're fine," assured Alex still trying to comprehend what she had just seen. After the car incident Alex pulled Steven to the side and looked at him firmly. "Okay little Romeo, what are you really running from?" she asked looking dead serious.

"You want the long story or the short story?" asked Steven knowing he could no longer hide the truth from her.

"Long story, start talking," she said firmly sitting on the curb. Steven let out a sigh and sat beside her, beginning his story, his real story.

To be continued

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	5. Missing Steven

Chapter 5: Missing Steven

When Greg and Connie heard the news, they couldn't believe their ears. "What do you mean he ran away?" Greg demanded leaping to his feet, face now red with worry and anger.

"Greg please calm down," said Garnet.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Greg yelled. "My son is missing and you three have no idea where he is? You were supposed to protect him, I trusted you to protect him!" Greg shouted tears now falling down his face. He had to do something; he had to find his son but regretted his words when he looked at the gems. Pearl's face was flooding with tears; Amethyst was looking away disappointment all over her face, as she fought back tears, Garnet all three eyes were filled with pain and sadness. "I'm, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," Greg said calming down.

"If Steven is missing, couldn't we just call the police?" asked Connie.

"Connie, that is a good idea but Steven isn't a normal runaway, if people find him and discover his gem that could lead to trouble" explained Greg.

"Oh right," Connie said frowning. She couldn't understand why Steven left, everything seemed to be okay, but now Steven was missing and she was worried.

"Look we will find him," said Garnet, trying to remain calm. "There are other places, we can search till then Connie, Greg, please keep your eyes open in case Steven returns," she said.

"I have to visit my cousins for a week, if Steven doesn't return I'll keep my eye out for him, does he have his phone maybe if I call him, I can convince him to come home," suggested Connie.

"Thank you Connie, unfortunately he left his phone here, it appears Steven did his best to cover his tracks," Garnet said gently.

"Okay, I will just keep my eyes open if you hear from him," Connie said.

"We will contact you," Garnet said softly. Connie left to get home before her parents grew worried.

"I'll check the next state to see if Steven is hiding there, I can do that at least," said Greg.

"And we will continue searching around here," said Garnet. The gems all nodded determined to find Steven, and bring him home.

Sadly a week passed and no sign of Steven, Greg continued keeping his eye out for his son, but sadly no sign of Steven. Greg sat in his van playing a sad tune. Steven loved music, ever since he was a baby. Lion was with him, today offering some form of comfort. "Oh Rose, what did I do wrong? What kind of father can't even find his own son? I never knew what an angel like you saw in me, but when we had Steven, even knowing you were gone. He was the most precious thing I had and I did my best to be a good role model. Sometimes, I wish I did better, for him. But know this Rose, I am not giving up, somehow, someway I will find Steven. Till then please watch over him from, where you are," he said looking up at the sky. The stars twinkled above him giving him some form of hope. Of course the gems were having a hard time searching for Steven as well.

Amethyst remembered when she and Steven ran away once, she took him to the kindergarten, maybe, just, maybe, he, was hiding out there. "Steven!" she yelled. She scanned the area looking for the curly haired boy. "Steven if you are here come out, Pearl is freaking out and it is getting on my nerves!" she shouted. Silence was her answer and she looked in the hole she came out of. "Come on shrimp, if you are in there come out. We can go to that fry place and get the bits," she said crawling into the hole. Yet, nothing was in the hole and Steven was nowhere. "Steven, you better be okay, because I care about you, even if I don't always show it," Amethyst said softly to herself.

She fought back tears but they fell down her face anyway, the pain she felt was the same pain she felt when Rose died. Yet, with Rose they knew what happened to her and that Steven was her last gift to the gems. Now Steven was gone and she had no idea where he was, if he was in trouble, or if he was even still alive. "No Amethyst, you will not think those thoughts. Steven is a tough kid and he is still alive and you will find him, now think where else could you look," she said thinking harder than she ever done before in her life. "Of course the wrestling ring, Steven loved being Tiger Millionaire, maybe he ran off to be a solo wrestler," said Amethyst racing off to find him.

 _Meanwhile_

Pearl was in Rose's room, she hadn't been in there in forever. "I wish to see Steven," she sniffled. Suddenly, Steven appeared smiling happily at her.

"Hi, Pearl, I'm so happy to see you," he said running up to her.

"Oh Steven," she said hugging him, tears down her face. "I miss you so much," she said gently.

"I miss you too Pearl, you are the best ever," Steven said grinning.

"Oh Steven, I wish you could tell me, why you left. Did I do something wrong? What did you mean that you put us in danger? I never told you this but you keep me going Steven, I know I called you Rose, and I am, so sorry, I know you aren't Rose, you are her son. I wish I told you all this, maybe if I did, you wouldn't have run away, you wouldn't have seen yourself as the weak link. Steven listen to me when I say this, you are not the weak link. You are the glue that keeps us together, when we argue or get upset you jump through hoops to make us feel better, even risking your own life in the process. We-I took you for granted; I never realized how strong you made me till you were no longer here. You are so much like Rose that way Steven; you make me feel like I can do anything, when you coached me, you said I was strong in the real way and helped save Amethyst and Garnet from Sugarlite. Please Steven, know this I love you with all my heart and whatever reason you ran away please, please just come home!" Pearl begged tears down her face, as she held the imaginary Steven in her arms.

"You are the best Pearl," he said smiling.

"Thank you, but I wish to be alone now," Pearl said gently. The imaginary Steven disappeared and Pearl left Rose's room. Instead of going to her room, she headed for Steven's and curled up on the bed. The tears streaming down her face, she vowed right then and there that once they found Steven, Pearl will show how much Steven is loved and how much she cares for him.

 _Meanwhile_

Garnet was alone in her room, she was searching for Steven non-stop but soon the toil was hard on her body. All she felt was rage and sadness. She punched the lava rocks in her room, screamed with rage. "This is my fault I was too weak to find him. No this is my fault, why couldn't I have seen him leave? I should have watched him more. This is my fault, I ignored him," she said. She felt herself being pulled apart, and a flash spread throughout her body, and Ruby and Sapphire, appeared.

Ruby was shaking with rage, but Sapphire was curled up in a corner, sobbing to herself. "Sapphire, this isn't your fault, it's mine, I should have watched him better, I am so stupid," Ruby growled kicking a rock.

"No Ruby, this is my fault," Sapphire said standing up. Ruby walked over to her trying to hug her but Sapphire pulled away. "Don't Ruby this is my fault I know it is," she sobbed.

"No it isn't" Ruby argued. Sapphire spun around her eye full of anger, as hot tears fell from her face.

"Yes, it is!" she shouts. "I am the one with future vision, I have seen miles of possibilities and outcomes of every situation thrown at us, so tell me why, why didn't I see Steven leave? I was so focused on finding Peridot or Malachite; I should have focused on him! I can't even get a vision of him, I have no idea which vision to follow if I get one, and each thing I see grows worse by the second. Why am I so useless!" Sapphire shouted falling to her knees.

"Sapphire that is enough!" Ruby yelled picking her up. She made Sapphire look at her and wiped away her tears. "You are not useless, don't you ever think that for one second Saph, you are strong and beautiful. I know you have future vision but remember you can't see everything. We had no idea that Steven would run away, that is probably why we never got a vision as Garnet. As far as we knew he was happy and safe. Obviously he was upset about something and we will learn about it, but till then we have to have faith in Steven," Ruby said nuzzling Sapphire. She hated seeing Sapphire in such pain.

"If anything bad happens to him, I will never forgive myself," Sapphire sobbed.

"Nothing bad will happen, have faith Sapphire, have faith in Steven," Ruby said gently. Sapphire wiped away her tears and hugged Ruby. Just then she saw something behind one of their rocks.

"What is that?" asked Sapphire standing up. She picked up what looked like a book except it had colorful paper and was stapled together. On the book was a note and Sapphire read it out loud so Ruby could hear.

 _Dear Garnet,_

 _I know you don't normally sleep but in case you wanted to relax, or just want to smile. I made you this book because well you, Pearl, and Amethyst each tell me stories figured I would tell you one. Hope you enjoy it._

 _Love,_

 _Steven_

"I never even knew this was here," said Sapphire.

"Well, we are hardly in our room these days, he must have left it here a while ago, what is the story about?" asked Ruby walking over to Sapphire.

"It's, it's the story about how Garnet got that item, look there is Hopper and Hoppy in it," said Sapphire.

"And the fox man and Ringo," said Ruby smirking.

"I never knew it was here, I am now thinking there are a lot of things we didn't know," Sapphire said frowning.

"Well, let's learn together," said Ruby hugging her. They fused again, now Garnet held the home made book in her hand. She took off her glasses and read the book, Steven made this book because he loved her and she would find him because she loved him. After all just like in Steven's book it said, there was no love stronger than Garnet's love for Steven.

To be continued

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	6. Making Money

Chapter 6: Making Money

When Alex heard Steven's actual story, her mind was racing. If she didn't see what she had seen just a few minutes ago, she would think he was pulling her leg. Yet, the gem in the center of his belly, where his belly button should be was all the proof she needed to know that he was telling the truth. "Wow this just got a lot more interesting," she said running her fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry I lied to you Alex, but I was afraid you wouldn't believe me," said Steven sadly. He hated lying to people especially people he cared about and he cared about Alex. Alex glanced at her moonstone and a smile was placed on her lips.

"I understand why you didn't tell me the truth, but Steven, let's just say I have a very open mind, and one last secret I want to tell you, but can you wait till later tonight?" Alex asked.

"Of course," Steven said smiling happy to know Alex wasn't mad at him.

"Okay because we still need to earn some money and I got two places that we can make quick cash, let's ride," said Alex standing up. Steven got to his feet and once again they said good bye to Aunt Flo. Then they were racing down the dusty road. The hot sun beat down on them but the cool wind wrapped around them. Steven saw an eagle flying in the sky, so majestic, so free. Life on the road was hard but it at times was so beautiful. At least an hour or so later, Steven saw Alex pull into what looked like a gas station/bar. Other bikes were parked by it as were some trucks. "Okay Steven, stay close and keep your gem hidden okay," Alex said gently but her eyes meant business.

"Got it," Steven said grabbing his cheeseburger pack back. Alex grabbed her stuff and walked into the gas station/bar. Steven coughed for cigarette smoke was thick and heavy in the air. Another smell entered his nostrils, it came from a class bottle a burly man with more tattoos than Alex had, was drinking it laughing each time he swallowed. Steven thought it was alcohol, his dad told him about it and Steven vowed never to drink, for it caused too many problems later on. Alex had a firm gaze and Steven kept up with her strides, wondering what they were doing here. How could you make money in a place like this?

"Alex, my God girl, when did you get here?" asked a guy about the same age as Alex, maybe older by a few years. His skin was a light brown and he had wide green eyes, curly black hair in braids, and a gold hooped earing. Like, most of the guys there he wore a denim vest and ripped jeans.

"Hey Ricky, I was wondering if you needed some help on stage?" Alex asked smirking at him.

"Say no more, your timing is perfect we are about to perform our last two songs, then closing down for the main event Victor has downstairs," said Ricky.

"Usual, cut?" asked Alex.

"Naturally Alex," said Ricky smiling.

"Good because I have a partner with me," Alex asked motioning to Steven. Ricky saw Steven and smirked.

"Hey little man, who might you be?" asked Ricky kneeling to Steven's level.

"I'm Alex's friend, my name is Steven," Steven said calmly.

"Man you are out of control little man; you know how to play any instruments?" Ricky asked.

"Yes and I can sing too," Steven said smiling.

"Oh a double threat, okay Alex we would be happy to have your partner jam with us, he's cool with me," said Ricky getting up.

"Cool, what are the songs?" asked Alex.

"Burn it to the ground and Hero," Ricky told her. "Be ready in ten minutes and also same discount for gas for your bike," he added winking at her.

"Always a pleasure doing business with ya," Alex said smirking at him. Within ten minutes Steven and Alex was on stage, he got to play with a small guitar with Alex, and in the next song he learned Alex would be singing. He couldn't wait to hear it.

"Alright everybody, let's rock!" shouted Ricky, and the band began to play a song Steven never heard before.

 _Well it's midnight, damn right, we're wound up too tight  
I've got a fist full of whiskey, the bottle just bit me  
Ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh  
That shit makes me bat shit crazy  
We've got no fear, no doubt, all in balls out_

The crowd screamed heads banging as guys shout and some dowse more alcohol. Steven blushed at the language being used, if the gems mainly Pearl found out he was playing such music, she would probably, poof him in his gem for the rest of his life. Still Steven continued to keep up as the beat of the song increased.

 _We're going out tonight  
To kick out every light  
Take anything that we want  
Drink everything in sight  
We're going till the world stops turning  
While we burn it to the ground tonight  
Ooooohhhhhhh_

Alex was swinging her hips, her guitar playing such a great melody; she was getting into the music as well as the song. Steven laughed at Ricky, the guy was hopping around, and the song seemed to be fueling him.

 _We're screaming like demons, swinging from the ceiling  
I got a fist full of fifties, the tequila just hit me  
Ooooohhhhh  
We got no class, no taste, no shirt, and shit faced  
We got it lined up, shot down, firing back straight crown_

 _We're going out tonight  
To kick out every light  
To get anything that we want  
Drink everything in sight  
We're going till the world stops turning  
While we burn it to the ground tonight  
Ooooohhhhhhh_

Steven wanted to help Alex, earn more money. He leaped in front of Ricky, the guy didn't look angry at all. Ricky just gave Steven another smirk, and they banged their heads as Steven played the guitar jumping around on stage. The crowd seemed to be enjoying Steven's act as they shouted louder. Alex bent her knees and played along. She was laughing and smiling at Steven, that kid knew how to work the crowd.

 _Ticking like a time bomb, drinking till the nights gone  
Well get you hands out of this glass, last call my ass  
Weeelllll no chain, no lock, and this train won't stop  
We got no fear, no doubt, all in balls out_

 _We're going out tonight  
To kick out every light  
To get anything that we want  
To drink everything in sight  
We're going till the world stops turning  
While we burn it to the ground tonight  
Ooooohhhhhhh  
We're going out tonight  
To kick out every light  
To get anything that we want  
To drink everything in sight  
We're going till the world stops turning  
While we burn it to the ground tonight_

The song ended and the crowd cheered immensely, as the band took a bow. "Alright folks one last song then everyone downstairs for the main event," said Ricky. He motioned for Alex to come near the other microphone.

"Good luck Alex," said Steven. She smiled and soon the last song was being played.

 _I'm just a step away,  
I'm a just a breath away;  
Losin my faith today,  
Falling off the edge today!_

 _I am just a man,  
Not superhuman;  
I'm not superhuman!  
Someone save me from the hate_

The song was lively just like the last one, but this song for some reason caught Steven's attention by far.

 _It's just another war,  
Just another family torn;  
I'm falling from my faith today!  
Just a step from the edge,  
Just another day in the world we live;_

 _I need a Hero,  
To save me now!  
I need a Hero!  
Save me now!  
I need a Hero,  
To save my life!  
A Hero'll save me!  
Just in time!  
_

The song reminded him of the war between home world gems and the crystal gems. His mom tried to end the war, but many lives were lost. Now that war would be happening again, but his mom wouldn't be there to save the day this time.

 _I gotta fight today,  
To live another day;  
Speakin' my mind today,  
My voice will be heard today!_

 _I've gotta make a stand,  
But I am just a man;  
I'm not superhuman!  
My voice will be heard today!  
_

Steven felt that the world needed a hero to save them. Yet, who could stop this war? The crystal gems were an amazing force but could the three of them defeat a whole army? Would they need him? More importantly would they want him?

 _It's just another war,  
Just another family torn;  
My voice will be heard today!  
It's just another kill,  
The countdown begins to destroy ourselves!_

 _I need a Hero,  
To save me now!  
I need a Hero!  
Save me now!  
I need a Hero,  
To save my life!  
A Hero'll save me!  
Just in time!  
I need a Hero,  
To save my life!  
I need a Hero!  
Just in time!_

 _Save me just in time...  
Save me just in time...  
_

Ruby and Sapphire were torn apart; Lapis was trapped with Jasper, to keep him safe. His mom was gone, the world needed a hero, but he didn't feel strong enough but could he truly abandon his family, he was starting to feel like running away wasn't such a good idea.

 _Who's gonna fight for what's right,  
Who's gonna help us survive,  
We're in the fight of our lives!  
And we're not ready to die!_

 _Who's gonna fight for the weak,  
Who's gonna make 'em believe,  
I've got a Hero!  
I've got a Hero!  
Livin' in me!_

 _I'm gonna fight for what's right,  
Today I'm speaking my mind,  
And if it kills me tonight,  
I will be ready to die!_

 _A Hero's not afraid to give His life,  
A Hero's gonna save me just in time!_

 _I need a Hero,  
To save me now!  
I need a Hero!  
Save me now!  
I need a Hero,  
To save my life!  
A Hero'll save me!  
Just in time!_

 _I need a Hero!  
Who's gonna fight for what's right,  
Who's gonna help us survive!_

 _I need a Hero!  
Who's gonna fight for the weak,  
Who's gonna make 'em believe!_

 _I need a Hero!  
I need a Hero!_

 _A Hero's gonna save me,  
Just in time!  
_

Steven listened carefully to the last part of the lyrics. Heroes were willingly to fight for what was right. He may see himself as a weak link, so, he would just become stronger. Alex said she could help him survive, once he mastered the road he would return to the gems and try one last time to be the hero, they deserved or die trying.

"Alright little Romeo, we earned fifty bucks, here twenty for you and thirty for me," Alex said smiling.

"Awesome, thanks Alex," said Steven.

"Come on one last way to make fast money, then we will grab a bite and I'll reveal my last secret," promised Alex. Steven nodded and followed Alex downstairs wondering what this main event was.

To be continued

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review. _  
_


	7. Urban Survival

Chapter 7: Urban Survival

Steven followed Alex, down some wooden stairs. A few dim lights were seen and to his surprise, a huge cage made out of a chain fence was in the middle of a concrete floor. "Alright everyone take a number, take a number, take a number," called a new voice. A man the same height as Garnet, but pale skin like Pearl, with thick, greasy, black hair stood by the cage. Some men walked up to him taking a number from a hat. The man had deep brown eyes, wearing a black shirt and jeans.

"Hey Victor," called Alex smirking.

"Aw Ms. Alex, welcome take a number," said Victor smirking but his smirk faded when he saw Steven. "Who's the kid?" he asked.

"Chill, he's with me," Alex said placing a hand on Steven's shoulder.

"Alex, this ain't no place for kids," Victor said sharply.

"Look, he is just here to watch my stuff while I'm in the main event," said Alex firmly.

"This ain't no place for kids," Victor argued.

"Chill cuz, I'll watch him, he'll be safe," said Ricky smiling.

"Fine, if he gets hurt not my problem," Victor said firmly, walking away.

"Well he is his normal cheerful self," said Alex shaking her head.

"What is going on Alex?" Steven asked looking around.

"This is a fight ring, people who wish to compete draw numbers, when your number is called you enter the cage, and fight. The people around the cage bet for or against you, and you win money by how many people bet against you, last person standing wins. Rules are there are no rules, okay there is one rule, we can't kill each other, Victor states that firmly," said Alex.

"You fight for money, why?" asked Steven looking concerned. He didn't want Alex to get hurt.

"Don't worry little man, this ain't her first rodeo, Alex will be just fine, no worries," said Ricky patting his shoulder.

"Alex, fighting makes you strong right?" he asked.

"Well, I guess why?" Alex asked. Steven motioned for her to come to his level. She knelt down where they were eye to eye.

"I've been thinking I should return home, but I want to get stronger so I can help protect my family and friends. You seem really strong for a human and I was hoping you can help me get stronger," he whispered. Alex bit her lip for yeah she might be strong for a human but she didn't know if she could make Steven stronger.

"Okay Steven during the matches I want you to watch carefully, see if you can identify any weaknesses in the fighters, that is key to fighting, learn a person's weakness and you can easily defeat them, also watch me very carefully. I may not be able to help you that much but later tonight I will introduce you to someone who can," Alex promised. Steven nodded and they stood around the ring as Victor was in the center of the cage, microphone in hand.

"Alright, let's get started you all know the rules one on one competition, remember you can injury your opponent but no killing if you kill anyone, you are on your own," said Victor firmly. "Now let the games begin," he called as the crowd shouted. Alex watched carefully as two men entered the cage.

One was a bean pole like Pearl and the other a mountain of a man. The bell rang and the match began. The mountain of a man lunged at the bean pole, grabbing him and throwing him to the ground. "Hmmm really strong, let's see how fast he is," Alex commented. The mountain man walked over to the bean pole who was gasping for air. Steven heard the shouts and screams from the crowd. He winced when the mountain man brought his fists down on the bean pole.

"Awwww!" moaned the bean pole falling to the ground. He was down for the count. The mountain of a man raised his fists in victory as the crowd cheered him on.

"Is he… is he dead?" Steven asked fear gripping at him. A group of guys pulled the bean pole away, he was groaning in pain.

"Na, he is alive just really in pain," said Ricky.

"Number 18!" shouted Victor. Alex began heading to the cage.

"Alex, no you can't beat that guy!" Steven cried grabbing her wrist.

"Don't worry I'll be fine," said Alex. She took off her cross, gently kissing it, she handed Steven her other necklace, gloves, and her moonstone bracelet. When Steven was handed her moonstone, he noticed it was just wrapped around a thin, colorful rope; the gem itself was not even cracked or had any holes in it.

"Odd," Steven whispered.

"Take care of my stuff," Alex said gently and headed into the cage. Steven gave Alex a fearful look but Ricky was comforting him.

"Don't worry little man, Alex knows what she is doing," Ricky assured him. The mountain of the man laughed when he saw Alex enter the cage.

"Just walk away baby, don't want to harm that sexy little body," the mountain man sneered. Alex remained where she stood Steven saw all expression on her face vanish. Then he heard the bell ring. The mountain man lunged at Alex full force, she ran at him but slid between his legs, jumping to her feet and kicked the side of his leg. He groaned wobbling a little bit; Alex continued only kicking his knee cap as hard as she could. The mountain man fell, moaning as Alex side kicked him in the side of the face. He fell to the ground, coughing up blood. She brought her fist together and pounded hard on his back, keeping him down. All around the cage people were cheering and shouting at Alex, wanting more. Now the mountain man was trying to get up but Alex was back on the attack, she attacked his feet stomping on them as hard as she could. Then continued kicking his legs and the kneecaps again, he was on his knees and then with a final kick to the face he fell over out cold.

"Yeah, Alex, whoa!" Steven cheered happy that she was okay. Alex exited the cage.

"Like I said know a person's weakness and you can defeat them," said Alex smirking at him. The match continued as more people were called, and Alex was soon called again to fight. She already fought at least four matches, and Steven secretly healed what he could for her. Just then Victor appeared smiling and spoke into the microphone.

"Alright folks for the main event this will be a fatal four way," he said. The crowd cheered with excitement. Steven felt a lump of worry in the pit of his stomach. He knew Alex could handle one on one competition but could she handle three opponents at once? One fighter with pale skin, but jet black hair entered, a dark skinned muscle man entered, and a mocha skinned man entered along with Alex. "If any of you want to back out speak now," said Victor. No one said anything and Alex motioned for Steven to enter the cage real quick. Victor gave her a death glare as the other opponents wondered what was going on.

"Chill Vic, I am just going to wear my gloves," Alex said placing them on her hands.

"Um Alex, I don't think now is the time to worry about your wardrobe," Steven whispered giving her a scared look.

"Don't worry Steven these gloves are very "special"," she said with a silent grin. Steven just nodded and exited the cage hoping Alex would be okay. The bell rang like it always did, and two guys began punching each other. The mocha guy took a swing at Alex; she ducked and hit him in the gut. He groaned yet punched her hard in the gut as well. She fell to her knees gasping a bit but managed to roll out of the way to avoid being kicked. The muscle man and pale guy was too busy giving each other punches to the face to acknowledge Alex or the mocha guy. Alex kicked the guy in the shins and lunged at him, punching him hard in the face, as he tried to cover himself.

"Yeah Alex, get him!" cheered Steven leaping for joy. The mocha guy was soon out and that was when the other muscle man looked at Alex. He revealed a chain and snuck up behind Alex. "Alex watch out!" Steven shouted but it was too late. Alex was pulled off the ground as the muscle man began choking Alex with the chain. She was wiggling and gasping for air, but could not get free. "Alex!" Steven shouted shaking the chain cage, wanting to get in there and help her but couldn't for he feared revealing his gem. He pushed it a little with his healing spit. All seemed lost for Alex till the unthinkable happened, Alex raised up her fist and clicked her gloves together revealing two small blades. She stabbed the muscle man in the side and he released her instantly. Steven saw blood trickling down the guy's side as Alex was gasping for air. The other guy kicked Alex in the face, and began attacking her; she blocked his foot and twisted his ankle.

"Awww!" shouted the other guy limping as Alex swiped his face with her gloves. She grabbed the guy by the arms and swung him around, flinging him into the muscle man. They both flung into the cage, the other guy out cold being flattened by the muscle man. Then as the muscle man got up, Alex lunged at him, jumping up his chest and side kicking him in the face. He fell to the ground and she wrapped the chain used to choke her around her fist and punched him hard on the side of his head. With a final groan, he fell and Alex was named the winner.

"Good job Alex," said Victor handing her the money she earned.

"Always a pleasure Victor," she said wiping the blood from her mouth.

"Thank goodness, you're not dead," said Steven rushing to her face full of tears. He hugged her gently not wanting to squeeze too hard fearing it would cause her more pain.

"Come on little Romeo, let's get out of here," Alex said putting her blades back in her gloves, grabbing her stuff and walking out the door. The motorcycle was all fueled up and the duo was headed down the road. Steven knew once they found a place to rest, Alex would reveal a secret to help him become stronger to protect his family and friends. He wondered who this person could possibly be. After they ate, Alex took Steven to another motel and he waited to meet this great expert that Alex said. "Okay little Romeo, are you ready for my secret?" she asked.

"I'm ready Alex," Steven said wondering when this person would arrive.

"Do you have my moonstone?" she asked.

"Um yeah Alex, it's right here in my pocket," Steven said handing it to her. _Why did she want to know about the moonstone, wasn't she going to call this expert so he could meet them?_

Steven's mind was racing but it all became clear when Alex held the moonstone gently to her lips and said, "Luna wake up". The moonstone began to glow and Steven watched with amazement as a figure sprang out of the gem. Luna was a few inches taller than Alex, she would be the same height as Garnet, yet had the same athletic build that Alex had. Her hair was much longer but braided like Alex's hair. It was a midnight blue, yet her skin was light silver. Luna yawned stretching her arms, opening her eyes which were crescent moon shaped but the color of a pale moon. She even had a crescent moon shape from her left eye to the end of the right side of her chin. The gem that Luna came out of was on the flat part of her left hand. Her clothes were a white tank top, blue jeans and tennis shoes.

"Where are we? How long was I out?" Luna asked her voice like honey. That was when she spotted Steven and added, "And who is the kid?" Alex just smiled not really answering Luna's questions.

"Steven Universe meet Luna Moonstone, Luna Moonstone meet Steven Universe," said Alex smirking.

To be continued

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	8. Making a Decision

Chapter 8: Making a Decision

"Who's the kid?" asked Luna looking at Steven curiously.

"Why he's ours dear, don't you remember?" asked Alex smirking at Luna.

"That is not funny Alex, where did he come from?" asked Luna getting irritated.

"Uh how do I explain this?" asked Alex scratching her head. Then got a big smile and said, "When a mommy and a daddy love each other very much".

"Alexandra," Luna said firmly now glaring at her.

"Ooh, real name, easy Luna, I found him at Ed's Diner, he was running away," Alex explained.

"So, what you decided to keep him, he's not a lost dog, his folks are probably having a heart attack worried about him," said Luna.

"Well the reason, I have him is because well Steven, you can tell her," said Alex.

"I'm a Crystal Gem and I need to get stronger to protect my family," said Steven.

"You know what the Crystal Gems are, how?" asked Luna getting confused, till she saw Steven lifting up his shirt having a gem she had not seen in many, many years. "You have Rose Quartz's gem, how?" Luna asked eyes wide with shock.

"My mom was Rose Quartz, she met my dad Greg Universe and they fell in love. When she was pregnant with me, she had to give up her physical form to make me, I now have her gem," Steven said frowning, remembering his dream, but fought back tears.

"I see a half human/gem, impressive, but why would you need to get stronger, aren't the gems that were with Rose be training you or something?" asked Luna.

"Um Steven, mind if I have a word with Luna, for just a second," Alex asked not wanting Steven to hear what she was going to tell Luna.

"Sure," Steven said calmly. Alex pulled Luna to the bathroom and shutting the door.

"Alex, what is going on, do you realize that you have Rose Quartz's son with you, you have to return him to the Crystal Gems," said Luna.

"I kind of can't I don't know where these Crystal Gems live and he doesn't want to go home till he gets stronger," said Alex.

"Give me the short version of what Steven told you," said Luna.

"The gem he calls Pearl, always compares him to his mother, even calls him by her name. Like he is the reincarnation of her or something, Amethyst used to have Rose look after her and he blames himself for him being born, because now Rose is gone, meaning Amethyst has no one to look after her now. Garnet was separated due to a fight with some bad gems. Steven sees himself as the weak link and asked me to help him become stronger," said Alex. "Now can you help him?" asked Alex.

"I can help him I just can't believe he felt like this, poor kid," Luna said frowning.

"Sound familiar?" asked Alex.

"You were different no one was comparing you to a ghost or someone you never knew, I still think we should go to where the gems are, and drop him off, and tell the gems how he feels, yet I know that may not be a great idea, least not yet anyways," said Luna biting her lip.

"So, you know these Crystal Gems?" asked Alex getting curious. She never really asked Luna much about her other life, never seemed to matter till now.

"I know two of them, one respected and liked me, the other didn't care for me as much, but this Amethyst gem, is a new one to me, but I think going to Field Valley and train him a bit, get his confidence back, might help him," Luna said.

"I agree, if we get his confidence back and slowly convince Steven, that the gems miss and love him, he'll want to go home," said Alex smiling.

"I hope you are right," said Luna frowning. She fought back tears for in another life she respected Rose a great deal, and not being able to see her before she died did make Luna upset. Yet, right now she had to focus on helping Rose's son regain his confidence and return him safely home. Luna and Alex went back to meet Steven, who was waiting to see if Luna could make him stronger. "Okay um Steven, I will gladly train you, to help you become stronger. You are quite lucky on home world I was the top general, and skilled fighter," said Luna.

"You fought with my mom in the war?" asked Steven with stars in his eyes. He never met any other gem other than Pearl and Garnet that fought in the war with his mom.

"Yes, it was a cold and cruel battle, many lives were lost but I do not regret my decision, I was forced to serve someone I truly despised. This person spent her time deciding who was fit to live in her society and if they weren't they were destroyed, I lost many friends because of her and many more after the war ended. If she stood before me now I would plunge my weapon straight into her gem, and watch it crumble at my feet," Luna said coldly.

"You mean Yellow Diamond?" asked Steven and quickly regretted saying that name. Luna's eyes were like ice as she balled up her fists, but she bit back her anger for he was not the reason for it.

"Yes, Yellow Diamond is the gem of which I speak of," said Luna gently.

"Easy Luna," said Alex placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. Luna nodded her thanks and again looked at Steven.

"Before anything else, Steven once I make you stronger, I and Alex shall return you home, but first you must tell us where you come from," said Luna in a serious tone.

"I come from Beach City," said Steven.

"Alex, do you know where that is?" asked Luna looking at her.

"Yeah I have a cousin that lives there," said Alex.

"Who's your cousin? Maybe I know them?" asked Steven.

"His name is Jamie and he works as a mailman," said Alex.

"Jamie is your cousin," said Steven eyes full of stars again.

"I take it you know him, huh," said Alex smirking.

"Yeah we are buds," said Steven.

"Anyways, I will train you in Field Valley, Alex how far are we from Field Valley?" asked Luna.

"We should be there by tomorrow," said Alex.

"Alright then let's get some rest, but Steven I feel I must do this, since you are Rose's son. I respected your mother a great deal and once I offered her my sword and now," Luna said lifting up her gem, she revealed a sword, made out of pure silver that shined like the moon itself. Luna knelt before Steven, like an old fashioned knight would for their king. "I offer you my sword, I shall be your mentor and protector if need be, work hard for me and I shall forever be a knight to you," said Luna.

"I understand, thank you Luna and thank you Alex," said Steven.

"Anytime Little Prince," said Luna getting up.

"No problem Little Romeo, now let's get some sleep," said Alex yawning at last. Steven, Alex and Luna soon were fast asleep and Steven hoped that Luna could make him stronger, for the gems and Earth deserved a great protector.

 _Meanwhile_

An airplane roamed in the sky, a seasoned pilot and a young rookie was steering the plane. "All seems quiet tonight," said the rookie. Just then a purple figure fell on the window. "What the heck?" asked the rookie freaking out. Yet the seasoned pilot didn't seem fazed by this. Taking a closer look the figure was a plump purple woman, with white hair.

"Have you guys seen this kid?" asked the purple figure morphing into a young boy with curly hair. "He looks like this only minus the purple skin," the purple lady said.

"Sorry haven't seen him," said the seasoned pilot.

"Thanks, hey when is the nine o'clock flight coming?" asked the purple lady.

"In about fifteen minutes," said the seasoned pilot.

"Thanks," she said and jumped off the window.

"What was that? She just jumped off the plane?" asked the rookie looking nervous.

"Eh you get used to it," said the seasoned pilot.

 _Meanwhile_

Back at the house, Pearl was busy washing dishes, yet she was so worried over Steven, that she literally scrubbed all the designs off the plates and broke some in half. Greg hadn't heard anything and neither had Connie. More horrible thoughts entered Pearl's mind and she wanted her baby safely in bed. Not in some horrible and dangerous area without her there to protect him. Garnet had locked herself in her room, determined to get a vision on Steven. Just then Amethyst came in huffing and puffing. "Nine… air planes… and ...no one… has seen… Steven," she huffed flopping on the couch.

Normally Pearl would scold Amethyst for such recklessness but right now all she could do was say, "Thanks for trying Amethyst".

 _Meanwhile_

Garnet was on the floor in deep thought trying to force a vision of Steven. She was trying to learn if he was alive, where he was, and more importantly, if he would return home. "I see," she said calmly yet days of failed attempts were making her angry. "I see," she said slowly feeling Ruby and Sapphire getting uneasy. "I see," she said balling up her fists, Ruby's rage no longer contained and the fusion split apart.

"Not a damn thing!" Ruby shouted.

"Ruby calm yourself," said Sapphire gently.

"I'm tired of being calm, for days we have been forcing ourselves to get a vision of Steven. And nothing, once we find this kid he is grounded till he is old as the five of us combined," Ruby growled pacing back and forth.

"Five?" asked Sapphire looking confused.

"Yes, you, me, Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst, five," said Ruby. She even counted on her finger to make sure she counted everyone. "Yeah five," she added. "Oh wait should I add Greg? Yeah I'll add Greg, Steven is grounded till he is as old as the six of us," Ruby said crossing her arms.

"Let me try finding him on my own," Sapphire offered.

"No way Sapphire, you are just as tired as I am, and I won't let you hurt yourself," said Ruby holding the blue gem.

"I'm just as worried but we can't continue this much longer," Sapphire said hugging Ruby, tears flowing down her face.

"We know what we have to do," said Ruby frowning. Sapphire only nodded her head in response.

 _Meanwhile_

Pearl and Amethyst both looked up to see Garnet, they hadn't seen her in a few days. "Did you get a vision about Steven?" asked Pearl, body filling up with hope.

"Afraid not and I have to tell you all something important. As much as we all miss Steven, we still need to focus on finding Peridot, Lapis and Jasper. The Earth still needs protection, we can't keep using all our energy on finding Steven," said Garnet frowning.

"What so we are just supposed to give up on him!" shouts Pearl tears falling down her face.

"No way G, we can't!" agreed Amethyst. Garnet held up her hand and they allowed her to continue talking.

"I never said we were giving up on finding Steven. Each day we shall take turns one gem looks for Peridot, one looks for Lapis and Jasper, and the other continues searching for Steven. Right now I'm ordering us all to rest and tomorrow, I'll look for Jasper and Lapis since I am the best swimmer, Pearl, you shall hunt for Peridot and Amethyst, shall hunt for Steven," said Garnet.

"Garnet please allow me to find Steven," begged Pearl. She was tired of waiting on the sidelines; she needed to find her baby.

"Very well Pearl, you shall search for Steven tomorrow, now everyone get some rest," said Garnet. They nodded and soon returned to their rooms to rest, each one had a long day ahead of them.

 _Meanwhile_

The next day Alex was riding her motorcycle, Luna was holding onto her and Steven was sitting in the sidecar. A bright, warm sun with blue skies welcomed them. Steven felt the wind wrapping around him as he saw a big green sign that read in bold letters **Welcome to Field Valley, Where Everyone is Family.** Steven saw a lovely town and looked up at Alex; a warm smile graced her lips. "It's good to be home," she said. Steven couldn't wait to see more of her home and even more couldn't wait for his training to begin.

To be continued

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and please review.


	9. Moonstone Secrets

Chapter 9: Moonstone Secrets

The road turned to pavement as the trio, entered the sleepy town. People all turned and saw the familiar motorcycle passing them. Some smiled and others waved as the motorcycle rolled on by. Alex parked her bike in a garage next to a one story house. It had a blue picket fence with a triangular roof, and was painted a dark blue color. A wrap around porch made out of fine wood, and a mailbox at the end of the curb. The only bad thing about the house was that the lawn needed to be mowed. "I thought I told Jonny to keep the lawn trimmed down," Alex grumbled.

"Maybe he was sick, you have been out of town a while," reminded Luna.

"Good point," said Alex getting off her bike.

"So, when do we begin my training?" asked Steven, grabbing his stuff.

"Let me unpack my stuff and Luna and I will take you to all the places Luna trained me when I was well I was thirteen so a tad older than you, but work hard and you will learn fast," assured Alex ruffling his hair. Steven nodded and followed Alex to a door inside the garage. They walked into a kitchen, the tile was wooden, yet the walls were painted a light reddish brown color. Pictures of wild life like deer and hawks were on the kitchen walls. "Mom liked deers, dad liked hawks," Alex simply explained. A gas stove that was black next to a white refrigerator stood as if waiting for Alex to return to use it again. The sink was a dark silver color and in the center was a wooden table, set for two.

"We'll add an extra chair for you," said Luna. Alex walked down to the living room, it was carpeted with a deep blue carpet, and a couch sat on the right side and a rocking chair on the left. A small TV was seen in front of the couch on a small table. Steven noticed pictures of a younger Alex, with a chocolate skinned man and a light brown woman. The woman resembled Alex minus the eyes and skin tone. Alex inherited the skin tone and eyes from the man, Steven guessed they were her parents. To add to the family was Luna, only her hairstyle and clothes changed with each passing picture. Alex, sat her bag in a small room, "I'll unpack later, come on Luna, let's show Steven where you will be training him, and work out a schedule for him, we can clean house later I guess," said Alex.

"Good idea let's go," said Luna as they all got back on the bike. Steven's eyes widened with amazement when they pulled up to what looked like, a huge sporting place for kids. They walked in and saw arcade games, basketball courts, rock climbing, boxing rings and all kinds of other stuff. "This is where we will train your human side to become stronger, your gem side will be somewhere more private," explained Luna softly to Steven. He nodded in understanding, as Alex and Luna showed him around.

"Since the guy who owns this place knows me well, I can have you train in the laser tag area for at least an hour tops. It can help you become alert and aware of using your other senses, since it has little light in there," said Alex.

"Okay, Steven, I know I said today but wait till tomorrow, so I can work out a training schedule, get some rest you start gem training at six a.m. and human training at noon. Weekends you will rest and help Alex around the house no exceptions, do you understand," asked Luna firmly.

"I understand," said Steven.

The next day, Steven was standing in a small forest. A few trees were seen and some big rocks were visible. Luna had a bag full of water balloons. "The object of this it to be aware and draw your shield out quickly to deflect attacks, Alex will walk with you; you are to protect her at all costs. If she gets wet that means in battle she is injured and too many injuries meaning death. Sorry to be extreme but in battle, it is extreme," said Luna.

"Okay," said Steven getting ready.

"I will throw water balloons from different directions, block them the best you can, Alex don't do anything, just walk with Steven," said Luna.

"Okay, I will do my best," said Alex biting her lip. Luna grabbed her bag and disappeared among the trees. "Let's start walking," said Alex moving forward. Steven drew out his shield and followed Alex down the dirt path. His eyes were looking around, wondering when Luna would strike. Just then a water balloon came zooming at them. "Watch out!" shouted Alex, jumping in front of Steven, cutting the balloon with her blade.

"Alex, Steven is supposed to do that," Luna scolded appearing out of nowhere.

"Sorry force of habit," Alex grumbled biting her lips.

"Give me, your gloves, maybe without them, you can feel more vulnerable," said Luna.

"Without them, I become more alert remember," said Alex.

"Still give them to me, remember Steven has to protect you not the other way around," said Luna taking her gloves.

"Right, right," said Alex. Luna disappeared again and Alex as well as Steven began walking again. _Come on Alex, you have to let Steven protect you. How do I turn off my focus, Luna trained me to always be alert, now I have to play the damsel in distress. This sucks still I want to help him, how do I turn it off? Well, this is working so far, keep arguing with yourself Alex, that way you are distracted and Steven can protect you,_ Alex's mind told her. While she was arguing with herself, Steven managed to block some water balloons, Luna threw at them. Alex got wet once but Steven did pretty well for his first lesson. Once they made it to the end of the path they found Luna smiling proudly at them.

"Great work Steven, and nicely done Alex, now we shall begin sword fighting, Steven have you trained with a sword before?" asked Luna.

"Yeah Pearl trained me a little bit, oh man I forgot my mom's sword is with Lion," Steven cried getting upset.

"Easy Little Prince, I can help you there," Luna said. She pulled out a sword from her gem, only it wasn't her sword, it looked just like it yet, fit Steven, that way it wouldn't be too heavy for him. "Now why don't you show me, what Pearl taught you," said Luna. If she knew how far he was then she knew how easy or how hard she had to be on him.

"Well I remember this when Connie learned, I first bow to my um what was the word Pearl used liege I think, no that is what Connie said. Anyways I bow to the one I am protecting, that is Alex and then I bow to my teacher that is you," Steven said. Steven kneeled before Alex and Luna. "Then I draw my sword, have my feet like this," Steven said copying the way Pearl kept her feet when she was sword fighting. "Let's have the perfect battle," he said smiling at Luna.

 _Battles are not perfect, they are cold, bloody and things nightmares are made from, Pearl should know that_ Luna thought frowning at Steven. Still she nodded and they began to sword fight. Alex watched as their swords clashed, Luna swung at Steven, he barely blocked, as he swung at Luna. "Watch your feet and keep up your defense," said Luna. Steven nodded and blocked an attack but forgot to watch his feet and Luna swung at him, causing him to fall on his back. His sword fell to the ground and Luna's sword was at his neck. "You were trained well, but we have some stuff to work on, good job though," said Luna offering a smile to him. Steven nodded and they began to sword fight again. Soon it came time for lunch; Alex packed some sandwiches and water. The young gem ate hungrily, as he noticed Luna was eating as well. Even Alex was eating a sandwich, and a question entered his mind.

"Mind if I ask you two a question?" Steven asked looking at them.

"Sure Little Romeo, ask away," said Alex.

"How did you two meet?" Steven asked.

"That's a long story," said Luna.

"But a good one," said Alex smiling.

"Please tell me," said Steven stars in his eyes. Luna knew that look well, Rose used it on her countless times, apparently it still had the same effect.

"Very well, Little Prince, after I left the gems, I wandered around this planet called Earth. I have seen many great and horrible things, humans did. I saw the great pyramids built, the Great Wall of China, the new world, the Black Death, a farm boy rule a country, a man with a dream, humans go up to space and land on the moon, yes I have seen many things. My travels happen by accident, I tried to blend in the best I could, yet sometimes I did get extremely tired or hurt where I needed to rest in my gem. Taking the chance of being smashed or worse, but one day I was found on a beach by Alex's father, Jason Knightly.

 _Many years ago_

 _Jason Knightly was by a beach, the beach always relaxed him. He was about to head to his truck, when something glistening in the moonlight caught his attention. It was a moonstone; he picked it up and dusted the sand off. "How beautiful, my Maria, would love this," said Jason taking the gem on home. The truck pulled up to his house, a little five year old Alex, rushing out to greet him._

" _Daddy, Daddy," called Alex rushing into his arms._

" _Hey Princess, where is your mama, I got a surprise for her," said her dad showing Alex, the moonstone._

" _Oh Daddy, it is beautiful, Mommy will love it," said Alex. She led him to the kitchen where her mom was making cookies._

" _Hello dear," said Maria kissing her husband._

" _Hey Mama, I got you a present," said Jason handing her the moonstone._

" _Oh Jason, it is beautiful, where did you find this?" asked Maria._

" _On the beach, I knew you would love it," said Jason._

" _Can I hold it Mommy," said Alex._

" _Sure honey," said Maria giving it to Alex. The second Alex touched the gem, it began to glow and Jason pulled his wife and child away from the light. Each looking at the moonstone with wonder, as a figure formed from the light. It was a woman, about the same height as Jason, yet had an athletic build. Long, curly blue hair with silver skin, a crescent moon across her face, and crescent moon shaped eyes, and her eyes were the color of a pale moon. On her left hand the front side was the moonstone gem, yet the only normal thing about the girl was her clothes. Her outfit was a tank top, jeans and tennis shoes._

" _Where am I?" asked the girl her voice soft like the wind._

" _Field Valley," Jason said looking at her like she was an angel, maybe she was._

" _What is your name?" asked Alex showing no fear._

" _Luna, my name is Luna Moonstone," said Luna._

"And that is how we met, mom and dad fell in love with Luna and she became part of the family," said Alex smiling. Luna smiled at the memory but remembered Steven's training.

"Okay back to training," said Luna taking them to the sports place again. Now Steven was playing basketball, he knew the rules and according to Luna, it would help him with speed and thinking fast. He was going against Alex, the rules were simple, the ball was going to be a weapon that could destroy the world, Alex would play a bad gem, if Steven got the ball away from Alex, and got it in his net, he saved the world, but if Alex got the ball in her net, the world would be destroyed. Luna had an extreme way of thinking but Steven needed the extreme way of thinking if he was to get stronger. He managed to get the ball away from Alex but she was quick and fast, moving like the wind itself. Still first day he got five baskets, Alex made ten baskets.

"Time for laser tag," Alex said smiling. She led him to a dark area greeted by a muscle man.

"Hey Alex, you want to play that laser tag, I can only give you an hour," said the guy.

"Thanks Bobby, that is all we need, how much?" she asked.

"Normal fee 30 bucks for you twenty," he said smiling.

"Here you go and thanks," said Alex pulling Luna and Steven inside. Alex wasn't kidding it was pitch black besides the neon lights and the glow coming from his jacket.

"The key to this is use your other senses, you don't have your eyes and in battle that may be a true statement," said Luna. Steven nodded and watched Alex and Luna disappear as Steven began to try using his other senses to find them. Finding Alex wasn't too hard; Luna however was hard, Alex got shot four times, Luna once, and Steven three. Next, was rock climbing, it was supposed to help Steven with his upper body strength, and that was the easy part for him, after all he climbed many things in his time. He was the first one to reach the top and he felt proud of that. Each day passed quickly as Steven got better and better on the weekends he learned more and more about Luna and Alex, as they formed their own friendship. It was like having two older sisters in fact Alex said a few occasions he was her younger brother, anyone who knew Alex didn't question her about who the little boy was. They just smiled and said Steven was a nice kid.

One night however, Steven learned something sad about Alex; he opened his eyes to hear soft crying. He got off the couch, and walked to Alex's room, she was sleeping yet, tears streaked down her face. "Dad, look out," she cried tossing and turning. Steven knew she was having a nightmare, and was about to rush to get Luna, yet the moonstone had already appeared before him.

"Don't worry Steven, I know what to do," said Luna gently. She walked in Alex's room, and sat beside her stroking her hair. "Alex," she said gently. "You are not in that car, you are in California, and we are on stage at that bar. Remember the song we used to sing," Luna said. Then Steven heard an angelic voice come out of Luna's mouth it was so beautiful, it was hypnotizing.

 _8 o'clock on Friday night I'm still at home  
All my girls just keep on keep blowing up my phone  
Saying come on he ain't worth the pain  
Do what you gotta do to forget his name_

Alex's cries began to stop, her facial features changed, from sad to slowly remembering a happier time. Luna smiled and continued singing a little bit to get Alex to dream about this memory and not of her dad's accident.

 _Now there's only one thing left for me to do  
Slip on my favorite dress and sky high leather boots  
Check the mirror one last time  
And kiss the past goodbye_

 _What I'm really needing now  
Is a double shot of Crown  
Chase that disco ball around  
'Til I don't remember  
Go until they cut me off  
Wanna get a little lost  
In the noise, in the lights_

 _Hey bartender pour 'em hot tonight  
'Til the party and the music and the truth collide  
Bring it 'til his memory fades away  
Hey bartender_

"Bartender," Alex whispered smiling as she nestled into a happier dream. Steven from this angle saw a tattoo he never noticed; on Alex's back was a huge heart, with people's names on it.

"Never heard of a person wearing their heart on their back," he said smiling. Luna got up knowing Alex would be safe again, till the next time the nightmare came to claim her.

"She'll be fine tonight, now back to bed Little Prince," said Luna gently taking his hand.

"Alex is really scared of cars huh?" asked Steven looking concerned.

"Yes, Steven, after her father's car accident, Alex never trusted a car, you literally have to force her into one, if she needs to be in a car. The only vehicle she trusts is her bike, but she is still working on her fear, everyone fears something Steven. I am sure the gems fear for your safety right now," Luna said gently. Steven bit his lip wishing maybe he did take his phone so he could call his dad or Connie to let them know he was safe.

 _Like it matters you are a monster, monsters don't have friends or family,_ said a cold voice. Steven knew his monster was back and tried to fight it back not wanting to alarm Luna. _You can't hold me back forever Steven, I am you_ hissed the monster. "What are you afraid of Luna?" asked Steven trying to ignore the voice. While training and staying with her and Alex, he learned many things. Like Luna, can actually come out of her gem and go inside her gem whenever she wants. If she gets stabbed like Pearl did she doesn't poof, Luna explained each gem is different, it takes a lot for her to poof to her gem to heal herself. _  
_"Well everyone does fear something, my biggest fear Steven, is being all alone. After I left the gems, I was on my own and I grew used to it. Yet, I made human friends that accepted me for what I was, yet they grew older and died. I didn't and it hurt when they were gone. One day I know Alex will grow old and die that is why I make every moment with her count, so, I have a lot of good memories to keep me going when she is no longer here," whispered Luna, a tear falling down her face. Steven wiped it away, and smiled at her.

"Maybe, one day you will be reunited with her again, when that time comes," said Steven.

"Maybe, now sweet dreams," said Luna kissing his forehead. A flash appeared in her head and Luna saw Steven in a cage, but it wasn't Steven. His face was horribly deformed, red eyes, and a forked tongue. _Is this; is this how Steven sees himself?_ Luna wondered pulling away. Her face was full of concern for the now sleeping child. One thing Steven hadn't learned about Luna, she could literally go into someone's mind and see what they saw. It was a type of mind reading but usually if this happened, she saw more than the flash, but maybe it was because Steven was trying to hide the monster she saw. She dismissed the lack of her power; she was more concerned about Steven. "I will help him Rose, I give you my word," Luna whispered getting up and heading to bed herself.

A month had passed and Steven had improved immensely, he was going to tell Luna and Alex that he wanted to go back home. He really missed the gems and everyone else, plus the guilt of not telling them that he was okay was killing him. Yet, Alex wanted to celebrate on how Steven was progressing. She ordered pizza that dog copter movie Steven loved and soon the trio was celebrating. "Man I haven't seen this movie in forever," said Alex stuffing pizza in her face.

"I know I love this part," said Steven taking a bite of his pizza. Luna smiled as the dog copter saved the day again, like he always did. "What should we do now?" asked Steven.

"Dance party," said Alex turning on the radio. One of her and Luna's favorite songs began to play.

 _I wanna hold'em like they do in Texas plays_

 _Fold'em, let'em, hit me, raise baby stay with me (I love it)_

"Poker face I love this song, turn it up Alex," said Luna jumping to her feet. Alex began swaying her hips to the music; Luna copied her, the two girls in perfect sync with the song. Each girl laughing and smiling as they lost themselves in the song.

"Come on Steven, dance with us," said Alex smiling, holding out her hand. Steven smiled taking it as he danced with Alex and Luna to poker face. They taught him the dance, unaware that both Steven's and Luna's gems were glowing. The trio held hands began spinning, each laughing and spinning faster, until Alex tripped and both Luna and Steven caught her, yet a bright light engulfed them all. Once the light faded a new figure stood where they once stood.

" _What happened?"_

 _Did we, did we fuse?"_

" _I think we did?"_

" _I never fused before?"_

" _Wait this is fusion? It feels cool."_

" _I never fused with a human and a gem at the same time; I can't wait to show the others"._

" _Wait who are we now?"_

Once the last thought left the figure's mind, two crescent moon eyes opened one eye was mocha and the other black. "We are Melody".

To be continued

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	10. Comfort

Chapter 10: Comfort

Nearly a month and a half had passed since Steven's disappearance. The house felt more like a ghost town. It was so quiet, no laughter, no silly cartoon show playing from the television. Sadly, no little boy doing silly things that made the gems smile. All that was here was sad faces, worried expressions, and cries in the night. Amethyst came in tired from looking for Peridot; she checked all over the dang Kindergarten, if Peridot was there, she was a good hider. Rubbing her eyes, she walked into the house and was going to report to Garnet or Pearl. Far as she knew Garnet was still swimming at the bottom of the ocean looking for Jasper and Lapis. Pearl had been searching everywhere she could think of for Steven. Amethyst had caught her countless times, eyes blood shot from crying or lack of sleep. She would return empty handed and curl up in Steven's bed, crying herself to sleep. Garnet and Amethyst took turns comforting her but sometimes they needed comfort too.

As Amethyst walked in sure enough Pearl was curled up on Steven's bed. Her gem was displaying a dream and Amethyst thought it would be another Rose dream instead it was a memory she knew well.

" _Pearl!" shouted Steven running up the stairs. Pearl rushed out holding out her spear looking menacing._

" _What is going on?" Pearl asked._

" _Help me, save me," cried Steven jumping into her arms. "Save me," he said frowning. Just then two other Steven's one red with glasses like Garnet's, and the other purple like Amethyst ran around Pearl laughing._

" _What in the world?" asked Pearl looking confused, as Steven tagged her._

" _Tag you are it," he said._

" _Someone mind telling me what is going on?" asked Pearl still holding Steven._

" _It's Steven tag, Steven tagged you and now you have to turn into Steven," said Amethyst._

" _It's the rules," said Garnet._

Amethyst waited for Pearl to refuse to play instead she was shocked to see what the gem revealed.

" _Well why not," said Pearl putting Steven down and morphed into him. "Now what?" she asked looking at Steven smiling._

" _Now we all have to tag each other last Steven standing wins," said Steven. Soon they were all trying to tag each other smiling and laughing._

"I wish that really happened too," Amethyst said trying to be quiet, yet she must have been too loud or Pearl was going to wake up anyways, for soon Pearl opened her eyes.

"Steven," she called looking around only to see Amethyst.

"Sorry P, it's just me," said Amethyst frowning. It hurt her when Pearl frowned, more tears fell from Pearl's face, yet she wiped them away.

"Have you found Peridot?" Pearl asked getting up.

"Afraid not, if she is in the Kindergarten, she is good at hiding," Amethyst replied frowning. She stood by Pearl unable to read her expression. Pearl's face was a deep pale, eyes so tired and full of sadness it hurt Amethyst to see her like this. An idea came to her, maybe just maybe for a brief moment she could make Pearl smile. She morphed into Steven and smiled at Pearl. "Hey Pearl, let's go to the temple and you can teach me the boomerang blade," said Amethyst doing her best Steven voice.

"Amethyst please not now," begged Pearl. Amethyst morphed back into herself frowning.

"Sorry P, just trying to cheer you up," Amethyst said gently.

"I know but we all know what would cheer us up and he is not here," Pearl said as the tears fell from her face. She fell to her knees just sobbing and trembling pain consuming her.

"Pearl calm down, we will find Steven, don't worry," said Amethyst.

"HOW CAN I NOT WORRY? MY BABY IS MISSING AND I CAN"T FIND HIM! ROSE TRUSTED US TO PROTECT HIM AND HE IS GONE! HE SHOULD BE IN BED SAFE AND SOUND NOT OUT THERE WHERE WE CAN'T PROTECT HIM! WHERE IS HE? I WANT MY BABY! I want my baby," Pearl shouted the last part she moaned out. Amethyst grabbed Pearl hugging her close and rubbing her back. Tears falling down her face as well.

"I want him back too," Amethyst said her voice cracking from the pain and worry. They heard the door open and saw Garnet come in wet and a frown on her face. Pearl regained her composure wiping the tears away.

"Any luck finding Lapis or Jasper?" asked Pearl.

"No but guess who found me," said Garnet motioning to Connie and Greg.

"Connie, Greg, what are you guys doing here?" asked Pearl in a shocked tone.

"I managed to get an extra hour, of staying up before my parents got worried. My parents think Steven is visiting his aunt, Mr. Universe made a convincing story, so I am here to make Steven a surprise party when he comes back," explained Connie. "Have you…I mean did you find him?" asked Connie looking hopeful.

"Afraid not," said Pearl.

"Garnet I hate to ask but how is the future vision coming?" asked Greg. Maybe she finally got a vision on Steven and could tell them if she knew where he was or anything about him. Garnet frowned and folded her arms looking a cross between upset and worried.

"No, I haven't had one vision of Steven, I see possibilities but nothing concrete, something, something is blocking my vision of him. I just don't understand it, I can sense him sometimes, I know he is safe but that is all I know," she said sounding defeated.

"How can your future vision be blocked?" asked Amethyst looking confused.

"I DON'T KNOW! YOU THINK HAVING FUTURE VISION IS SO EASY THAN YOU GIVE IT A TRY!" shouted Garnet tears streaking down her face. Amethyst hid behind Pearl wishing that for once she kept her mouth shut. Garnet placed a hand over her mouth as more tears fell. "Amethyst, I'm …I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled," Garnet said looking sadder.

"It's okay G, we are all worried about Steven," Amethyst said hugging her.

"Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst I wanted to thank you all for trying so hard to find Steven, Garnet, you said you knew he was safe, that means more to me than you realize," Greg said smiling at them. That smile gave the gems some form of comfort but sadly they had to call it a night and start searching again. "Come on Connie, I'll take you home," said Greg.

"I know Steven is safe, he'll come back soon," Connie said trying to be brave. She wasn't entirely angry at Steven, just wondering why, why did he leave? What happened to him to make him just disappear? As Greg took her to his van the ground beneath them began to shake and rattle.

"Ahhh!" Connie shouts as Greg holds onto her.

"Gems!" shouts Garnet as they all raced down to the beach. An enormous rock monster, with a gem lodged inside it's lower belly, growled at Connie and Greg. "Amethyst get Greg and Connie to safety, Pearl, you are with me!" shouts Garnet as they charged at the beast. Amethyst grabbed both Connie and Greg carrying them behind the van.

"Stay here, you should be safe," said Amethyst racing to help the gems. The beast had Pearl wrapped around it's tail throwing her straight into Garnet. They collided rolling onto the beach.

"It's strong," Pearl moaned slowly getting to her feet. She held at a hand to Garnet, as the fusion formed her gauntlets.

"Then we will have to be stronger," Garnet growled charging at the beast, as Amethyst threw her whip around one of the beast's legs trying to keep it from moving. The beast roared as Garnet charged yet, the leg the whip was around was slowing ripping and when the beast turned around once again Garnet collided with a gem, only it was Amethyst. Now the creature was charging at Pearl, whose spears kept falling from the rocky hide of the beast. It used it's rock head to stomp at Pearl who barely dodged it, as Garnet jumped and hit the beast with her gauntlets, yet, it barely made a dent, as Garnet found herself wrapped in the creature's tail, being thrown side to side. Finally she was released as both gems were gasping and panting.

"It's strong and smart," panted Pearl.

"Anyone have any ideas?" asked Amethyst.

"Do you have enough energy to form Opal?" asked Garnet.

"I barely have enough energy to stand, but we can try, hurry Pearl," said Amethyst trying to get up. Yet, the gems found themselves being charged at by the beast.

"Look out!" shouted Connie tears streaking down her face. Greg watched in horror not knowing what to do.

"Brace yourselves!" shouted Garnet trying to shield the other two from being harmed. Just then a shield hit the beast in the head. The beast growled in pain and turned to face a figure appearing out of the moon light. It charged at the figure now full or rage, yet the figure moved with ease a sword in hand sliding under the creature, slicing it's belly open.

 _Good work, now let's get this gem out_

 _Yes, it's weakness is it's belly, soft like butter._

 _Let's cut us some butter._

The creature roared trying to stomp at the figure with it's feet, yet the figure moved like the wind, and if the beast's feet got to close the figure used their shield and sliced more of the creature's belly.

"Who is that?" asked Pearl.

"I don't know," said Garnet looking amazed.

"Hope they are on our side," said Amethyst.

 _One more cut._

 _We're almost there._

 _Let's finish this._

The figure shoved the sword deep in the center of the beast's belly; the gem shards used to create the creature fell, making the rock monster disappear. Now the figure bubbled the shards and walked towards the gems, Connie and Greg. The sword and shield disappeared as now the figure came into the light.

She was the same height as Garnet, yet with an athletic build, her hair was a curly chestnut brown with streaks of blue and darker brown, her skin was dark chocolate with slivers of silver swirled and music notes around one of her arms. The woman had a round face and crescent moon shaped eyes, one was a mocha color and the other black. Her outfit was the only normal thing she wore a leather jacket, with a red shirt that had a star on it and tight blue jeans with boots. The new figure smiled and said, "Hello, nice night huh?"

"Who are you?" Pearl asked looking at the woman with suspicion. She looked so familiar but she didn't get a good look at the shield and if the girl was a gem, she had a hard time seeing her gem.

"Oh how rude of me, where are my manners?" said the figure with a small chuckle. Connie and Greg walked closer to the figure to get a better look sensing that the figure wasn't a threat, at least not yet.

"My name is Melody, but you guys might remember me by a different name," said Melody with a wink.

A bright light appeared and not two but three figures appeared once the light was gone. One figure came up to Garnet's neck, with silver skin, midnight blue hair, crescent moon shaped eyes, the color of a pale moon, with a crescent moon going across her face. She wore the jeans that Melody had worn from a few moments ago.

"Luna," said Garnet eyes, full of shock as a small tear fell from her face. Pearl however glared at Luna folding her arms.

"Hello Garnet, Pearl," Luna said gently. She bit her lip not knowing what to say or do next.

The next figure was a girl the same height as Pearl, but had more muscle, long curly brown hair with dark chocolate skin, and mocha eyes, with the same music notes that Melody had wearing the leather jacket Melody wore. She didn't say anything just smiled not sure of what to do. Yet, everyone didn't need to describe the last figure before them.

"Steven!" shouted the gems. Garnet couldn't hold back her tears; the evil look Pearl had given Luna vanished once her eyes laid upon the boy. Amethyst was grinning relief washed all over her seeing her number one fan before her. Greg smiled as Connie had tears streaking down her face. She had never been so happy before in her life. Steven just looked around at the gems, his dad, and Connie.

He gave them all a small smile and said, "Hey guys, I am back".

To be continued

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	11. Family Reunion

Chapter 11: Family Reunion

"Steven!" Pearl cried the first one to race up to the boy. She picked him up kissing his cheek, checking him for bruises; making sure he had eaten while he was away. Pearl hugged him close. Then she held him out glaring at him with such anger. "YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE, RUNNING OFF LIKE THAT, YOU ARE SO GROUNDED!" she shouted shocking him. Then the calm expression returned, "My sweet baby," she said cuddling him.

"I missed you too Pearl," Steven said trying to wiggle free for she was squeezing him too hard. Amethyst joined in on the hug before gently punching Steven in the arm. "Ow what was that for?" he asked trying to rub his arm.

"That was for the nine airplanes I jumped on looking for you. Nine airplanes Steven, and I think one of them spoke Chinese, boy were they mad when they saw me, anyways next time you run off I'm going with you," Amethyst said sharply. "Welcome back shrimp," she said smiling hugging him. Garnet grabbed Steven out of Pearl's arms and held him in front of her. Her shades were on and Steven had no idea what Garnet's reaction would be. Finally her shades disappeared and all three eyes firmly gazed at him.

"Never scare us like this again," she said firmly, he never seen her look so stern before. He just nodded unable to say anything. Then he saw the tears fall from her face and the stern look broke. "My little cutie pie," she sniffed giving him a massive bear hug.

"Garnet, crushing not breathing," Steven moaned wiggling to get free.

She set him down and gently said, "Sorry". Connie and Greg tag teamed hugging Steven, yet they too were a little cross with him.

"Don't you ever run off again young man, or I'll ground you till I don't know just don't scare me like that again, okay Stu-ball," said his dad.

"You got it dad," Steven said.

"You and I are going to have a long talk Steven, I can't believe you would be so foolish, I am just glad you are back but I am still a little mad, never ever do this again, we all were worried sick about you!" Connie cried hugging him.

"I'm sorry Connie, I never wanted to hurt you guys, but I am back now, I won't leave again, I promise," Steven vowed and he meant it. Off to the side Alex and Luna stood there unaware of what to do.

"I'm confused is he grounded or not?" Alex whispered.

"Just stay out of this and let them have this reunion let's not spoil it," Luna whispered nervous at seeing Garnet and Pearl again. It had been so many years since she had last seen them but it felt like only days.

"Sorry Steven but I have to go, my parents will be worried, you, me, talk, tomorrow," she said firmly. He nodded and watched as Greg led Connie into his van and drove away. Then he saw Luna and Alex and his face lit up.

"Guys I want to introduce you to Luna Moonstone and Alex Knightly, according to Luna, she knows Pearl and Garnet but I wanted to introduce Amethyst to her, and Alex to you guys," said Steven.

"It's nice meeting you all, Steven told us many good things about you three," said Alex smiling.

"It's nice to meet you Amethyst, Steven commented many great things about you," said Luna smiling gently.

"Well I am pretty awesome," Amethyst said proudly. Luna chuckled until she felt Pearl's cold stare on her again.

"And what are you doing here with Steven?" Pearl asked suspicion all over her face.

"It's nice to see you too Pearl, it has been a long time," Luna said gently.

"Not nearly long enough," hissed Pearl folding her arms, glaring at Luna.

"Easy um Pearl is it, I found Steven at a diner and took him in, after he saved me, using his shield I was going to introduce him to Luna, she didn't know about him till like two days of me traveling with Steven," explained Alex trying to get the blame off of Luna.

"You still kept him, and didn't tell us," said Pearl icily still gazing at Luna.

"My apologies Pearl, I didn't know where you lived and Steven asked me to train him to have him get stronger, then he was going to tell us where he lived. Still it was wrong of me to worry you, I accept full responsibility for what happened," Luna said bowing before Pearl and Garnet.

"Please don't be mad at her, Pearl, I asked her to train me, so I could become stronger, be mad at me not her," Steven said tears in his eyes. He didn't want Luna to get in trouble with Pearl and Garnet. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Luna.

"No Steven, I should have brought you back or tried to tell them you were okay, I have to take responsibility for my actions," Luna said.

"Come on guys, she brought Steven back and helped stop that rock monster, let's cut her a break," said Amethyst.

"I accept your apology Luna, thank you for bringing Steven home," said Garnet a small smile on her face. Pearl just continued to glare at Luna, saying nothing, and then she noticed Steven yawning.

"Steven, we need to get you to bed," Luna said gently, noticing he was tired.

" _I_ was just about to say that," Pearl hissed.

"Of course," said Luna. Steven bit his lip not understanding why Pearl was being so mean to Luna, till he noticed the bags under her eyes.

 _Maybe Pearl is just tired, I know what will cheer her up_ , thought Steven happily.

"Hey Pearl could you sleep with me tonight, I would feel safer," Steven said gently. Pearl looked at him like he just asked her to teach him to sword fight, so happy and honored.

"Of course Steven," said Pearl smiling. They all started to head to the beach house, when Alex pulled Luna aside.

"What is up with string bean over there?" asked Alex motioning to Pearl.

"Remember how I said that there was one gem that liked me and one that didn't like me?" asked Luna softly.

"Yeah," Alex said and saw Luna motioning to Pearl. "Oh," Alex said frowning.

"Why don't you head over to Jamie's this is going to be a long night," whispered Luna.

"Will you be okay?" asked Alex getting concerned. She didn't want to leave Luna alone to be attacked by Pearl.

"I'll be fine, go on," said Luna. Alex nodded and headed for Jamie's house. Luna walked into the beach house as Steven walked up to her.

"Hey Luna, tomorrow I promise to show you and Alex all around Beach City it will be fun," he said smiling. Again Luna felt Pearl glaring at her. Luna didn't know if she should stay, she only been here for at least ten minutes and already Pearl was angry at her. Yet, she knew about the monster Steven saw himself as, the gems didn't know this, she promised to help him, yet should she stay?

"Steven I don't know Alex and I may not stay very long," Luna said seeing Pearl actually happy about that. She didn't see Garnet frowning when the words left her mouth.

"Please Luna, you guys got to stay at least a week, please, please," Steven said stars in his eyes, using that look Rose used on her many times. Luna bit her lip trying to resist but she failed.

"Sure Little Prince we can stay a week," said Luna, feeling the cold stare again.

"Alright, well make sure you get some sleep, now give me some skin," Steven said forming a fist. Pearl gave Garnet a confused look and she just shrugged her shoulders. Luna formed a fist and they bumped them together both making a noise like an explosion. Steven giggled and headed up to his room, leaving the four gems alone in the kitchen.

"Well I am headed to bed, night," said Amethyst disappearing into her room.

Pearl glared at Luna and said, "We will talk more tomorrow". Then turned to Garnet and said, "Watch her carefully".

"Pearl, there is no need for that, Luna is a Crystal Gem," said Garnet gently. Pearl looked at Garnet like she lost her mind or didn't understand what Garnet was telling her.

"Good night," Pearl finally said leaving to join Steven in his room. Once Luna and Garnet were finally alone, Luna felt a little relieved.

"She hasn't changed much," Luna said softly.

"She was just worried about Steven," Garnet assured her.

"If you say so, and I guess Rose's theory was right about us being able to block the other's gift was right. Whenever I tried to use my mind reading power on Steven, it wasn't very clear I saw little stuff but not the full picture," said Luna.

"That would explain why my future vision was blocked whenever I tried to get a vision on Steven," Garnet said frowning.

"I swear I was not blocking you on purpose," said Luna. She already had Pearl mad at her; she really didn't want to feel Garnet's fury.

"I know you were not doing it on purpose, it just happens sometimes, I promise to keep this between us, Pearl doesn't need to know," said Garnet.

"Thanks Garnet, by the way, you're still the prettiest fusion I ever seen," Luna said smirking at her.

"I'm the only fusion, you ever seen," Garnet reminded her, blushing at her words.

"No you are the first fusion I've seen, remember Rainbow Quartz, yet you are still the first which makes you the prettiest," said Luna firmly. Garnet was happy her shades were on to hide the tears trying to escape again. It had been many years since she had last seen Luna, it was a sad memory for Garnet, and she felt it coming back to her.

 _Many years ago_

 _A much younger Garnet was in the cave on the beach that would later be known as Beach City. She was surrounded by the crystals and when she came out felt the cool air wrap around her. Her gaze also saw Rose and Luna talking and Garnet didn't think anything of it till she heard Rose say, "You don't have to leave Luna". Garnet froze in her tracks, Luna was leaving? No, that can't be right she must have heard Rose wrong and got closer to hear the conversation, but not close enough where they could see her._

" _I am sorry Rose but I think it would be a better idea if I left," Luna said frowning. She felt Rose's gentle hands on her shoulders, small tears falling down the pink haired gem's face._

" _Please Luna, reconsider, you are part of the Crystal Gems, part of our family, why do you wish to leave?" Rose asked. Luna bit her lip wanting to tell Rose the truth but just couldn't bring herself to do it, so she did the worst thing she could ever do to Rose, Luna lied to her._

" _I wish to explore on my own, see what this planet has, maybe I have a different destiny to discover," Luna said trying to look Rose in the eyes._

" _I see, well Luna if you wish to leave you can, yet know this," Rose said cupping Luna's face. "You can always return to us," she whispered softly in Luna's ear kissing her cheek. The tears broke through and Luna hugged Rose firmly her body shaking and quivering. She didn't want to leave but they all would be safer if she left._

 _Luna pulled away regaining her composure and said, "If you ever need me my lady, just call me and I will come," bowing to Rose._

" _Be safe my little moonbeam," whispered Rose and walked back into the cave leaving Luna alone. Garnet watched with tearful eyes as Luna began to walk away, till Garnet stepped out of the darkness in front of Luna._

" _You were really going to leave without saying goodbye," Garnet asked her eyes full of hurt and tears._

" _Garnet, I" Luna said her face full of shock._

" _Why are you leaving? After everything we have been through why are you leaving?" Garnet demanded her face full of anger now._

" _We both know why," was all Luna said looking up at her. "It's better this way and I will come back one day, you can call me anytime and I will come, I promise," Luna said gently. Garnet grabbed her in a hug; Luna felt the tears running down Garnet's face._

" _I don't want you to leave but I know I can't stop you," Garnet said gazing at Luna. "You better be safe and you better come back soon Luna," she said firmly._

" _I promise," said Luna._

" _There are two other gems who want to say goodbye," Garnet said defusing and Ruby and Sapphire stood before Luna._

" _Hey guys," Luna said hugging them._

" _Please don't leave Luna, please," Ruby begged tears in her eyes._

" _I'll be back someday; I need you two to take care of Pearl and Rose for me. Also, take good care of Garnet," Luna said gently. "I love you Ruby, my little warrior, and my sweet Sapphire, take care of each other till I return one day," Luna said smiling._

" _We will, I know you will return one day Luna, I just don't know when," Sapphire said tears streaking down her face._

" _If you get into any trouble, you call us, because we'll come running," Ruby said firmly forming fists._

" _With open arms and open fury, I will Ruby, now good bye you two, and I love you," Luna said giving them one last hug. She felt a flash of light and she was hugging Garnet again. With one last smile Luna walked into a beam of moonlight and disappeared from Garnet's sight. A tear fell from the fusion's face, wondering when she would see her moonstone again._

"It's nice to see you again Luna, how you been?" Garnet asked breaking away from the memory. So, many questions entered her mind, she had to know what happened to the moonstone since she last seen her.

"Not much really," said Luna shrugging.

"Luna, you have been gone for many years, you owe me more than a not much," Garnet said firmly. The shades now off all eyes focused on Luna.

"What do you want to know?" asked Luna looking up at Garnet.

Garnet sat at the table and said, "Everything", motioning for Luna to sit by her. Luna took a seat and began her tale.

"Well, after I left spent most of my days in caves, saw humans very little, tried not to cause too much trouble, yet, when the humans started exploring I grew curious and began to show myself more around them. Some humans were nice, some not so nice, almost burned as a witch when I went to Salem, that was fun, met King Henry the eighth, he was such a player, Marco Polo was actually really nice to me, I missed him deeply when he died, a lot nicer than Columbus, man that guy was an idiot," said Luna.

"Why didn't you ever come back?" asked Garnet frowning. Luna bit her lip and looked away from Garnet.

"We both know why Garnet," Luna said crossing her arms. It pained Garnet to see Luna like this, Garnet respected Luna very highly to know that she was alive and safe meant the world to her.

"Rose checked up on me every few years to see if I was okay, yet once the humans began to explore more her visits became less and less, guess she was busy protecting the Earth, not that I blame her," Luna said gently. "You could have called me too, you know, all you had to do was put your hand under a moon beam and say my name, I would have come," said Luna.

"I didn't want to force you to come back, I wanted you to come back on your own," said Garnet.

"It would have been nice to know that Rose died, you didn't think I would want to come back to say goodbye, or that the Earth was invaded by bad gems, that Rose had a son, none of that seemed important enough to call me back?" asked Luna, her face full of hurt.

"Luna, please I never meant to hurt you, after Rose died I became the leader and had to make tough decisions my sadness over Rose did cloud my judgment and I was so focused on protecting Steven, I didn't know if I called you if you would be here on time to help," explained Garnet. Tears streaked down her face and Luna felt bad.

"Come here," said Luna hugging Garnet, stroking her hair. It felt so nice to hug Luna again; Garnet couldn't help but feel safe just for a moment or two.

"I understand why you did what you did, just wish I could have said goodbye," said Luna wiping away her tears.

"I know how you can say good bye," said Garnet smiling and led Luna to the warp pad. They warped to Rose's temple where a statue of her was her tears filling up the fountain. "I know it isn't Rose, but," Garnet said only to be interrupted by a hug from Luna.

"Thank you Garnet, mind giving me a moment?" asked Luna.

"Of course I'll be by the warp pad," said Garnet. Luna walked alone into the temple standing before the Rose statue. Luna pulled out her sword and bowed before the statue.

"It's good to see you again my lady," said Luna softly. "I missed you a great deal and I was sad to leave the team. You tried your best to make me feel like I was part of the team, yet we both knew the truth. Oh Rose, I regret lying to you, hope you forgive me, I really wished I got a chance to say good bye to you, this is the best I can do. I met your son, he is such a sweet child, he is going through some stuff, I give you my word to help protect him and help him the best I can," Luna said. The tears falling down Luna's face, the pain emerging from her body. She looked up at the Rose's statue eyes full of pain. "I give you my word Rose, I will help your son and know this, I will do my best to protect the Earth, it is my home and the gems are my family even if I don't belong with them, I will be the best warrior I can be Rose. I … I love you… and I wish…I wish you were here. Yet, in Steven you are, and I am grateful you left the world your son. The best gift of all, take care my lady, until we meet again," Luna said bowing to the statue. She wiped the tears away and regained her composure, walked back to the warp pad to meet Garnet.

"Feel better?" asked Garnet.

"Yes and thank you," said Luna softly. They traveled back to the beach house and Luna headed outside to Jamie's house. Alex told her where it was she could find it easily.

"Where are you going?" Garnet asked frowning.

"I am going to stay with Alex, and once I fulfill my promise to Steven, probably go back home," said Luna. "Though I will protect the Earth but not to interfere with the Crystal Gems, I already caused enough trouble," she added.

"Luna, you don't have to leave, you are a Crystal Gem," said Garnet touching her shoulder.

"No Garnet," said Luna looking at her. "I was many things in my past, but I was never a Crystal Gem, once I fulfill my promise, I will leave, it's not like you needed me. You never needed me in the past and you don't need me now, good night Garnet," said Luna walking away, unaware of the tears that were falling down Garnet's face.

"Oh Luna, you are so wrong about that," she whispered watching the moonstone disappear into the night.

To be continued

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	12. Grand Tour

Chapter 12: Grand Tour

Pearl gazed down at the sleeping child before her. He was safely wrapped in her arms, a smile on his face. Steven, her baby, had returned home. Then she gazed out to see the moon, and a glare crossed her face. Luna had returned, why? What right did she have to come back? After she left so many years ago, she just showed up out of the blue with Steven in tow. Even worse Luna, Luna Moonstone actually and successfully fused with Steven. Of course that Alex girl fused with Steven too, but how was it possible? Pearl had known Steven all of his life and when she tried teaching him to fuse, it was unsuccessful, how did Perfect Moonstone do it? What trick did she use to get Steven, someone she knew only a month and a half to fuse so successfully?

Melody, that was the fusion's name seemed so controlled, fast, strong, yet had that same caring personality that Steven possessed, Pearl couldn't believe her eyes when Melody defused and she saw Steven, Luna and Alex standing before her. She balled up her fists as tears streamed down her face. It wasn't fair; it was like with Rose all over again, Perfect Moonstone showing off how great she was to Rose, trying to upstage Pearl any chance she got. Pearl remembered the first time she met Luna Moonstone, so many years ago.

 _Many years ago_

 _Pearl was sword fighting smiling, knowing that Rose was watching her. Her sword hit the target with hundred percent accuracy, the holograms that stood before her were vanquished within moments. She was proud knowing she was Rose's knight and only protector. "Very good my Pearl," Rose said smiling proudly at the young gem._

" _Thank you Rose," Pearl said bowing before her. Just then the doors opened and the fusion known as Garnet came in with another gem in tow._

" _Ah Luna, you made it how nice, hello Garnet ready for more training?" asked Rose walking up to them. Pearl followed looking at Luna carefully; she was a moonstone that was obvious. Almost the same height as Garnet, yet Garnet was taller by a few more inches. Luna had an athletic build, with dark blue hair, pale yellow eyes, in the shape of crescent moons, with a crescent moon going across her pale skin. The outfit she wore was a pair of light blue pants, a similar color shirt and boots; with blue armor that fit her body perfectly, with her hair pulled up in a high ponytail._

" _Hello Rose," said Garnet smiling._

" _My lady," Luna said bowing in respect. "Garnet told me, you wanted to train with me again, with swords, are you ready to begin?" asked Luna looking up at Rose._

" _Indeed I am," said Rose smiling. When Pearl heard that Luna was a sword fighter a brilliant idea came to her, if she battled Luna, and won then Rose would know without a doubt how strong she was. She could easily beat Luna, no question and spoke up._

" _Excuse me Rose, but could I fight um Luna is it?" Pearl asked not giving the moonstone a second glance. She barely saw Luna, nod her head._

" _I don't know Pearl, I was hoping to fight Luna," Rose said a frown on her face._

" _Please let me do this for you Rose," Pearl said gently._

" _I don't mind Rose, it would be good practice for both of us," Luna said wanting to give Pearl a chance._

" _Well alright first point wins the match," said Rose taking a seat next to Garnet. Luna pulled out a silver sword from her gem and bowed to Pearl, who smirked bowing back. "Begin," said Rose and the match began. Pearl lunged at Luna, who dodged with ease and deflected the attack, swinging her sword at Pearl. She barely managed to block the attack, as Luna continued on offense. The moonstone swung again, and as Pearl blocked, Luna got closer and closer to getting Pearl. Just then, Luna dropped low and swung at Pearl's feet causing her to trip, Luna used that moment to knock Pearl's sword out of her hand. The sword fell with a clang and Pearl was met with Luna's sword at her throat. Her eyes widened as Luna put her sword away, and smiled holding out her hand._

" _You are good at blocking, but you might want to work on your offense and your leg work," Luna advised trying to help Pearl to her feet. Pearl was beyond embarrassed this gem; this moonstone easily defeated her in front of Rose no less. She accepted the hand but was boiling with anger._

" _Well done my moonbeam, and my Pearl," said Rose smiling at how well the match went. Pearl went a few shades paler when she heard Rose call Luna, her moonbeam, Rose hardly called any other gem her anything. She always called Pearl, her Pearl, now Rose was calling Luna, her moonbeam._

 _Luna bowed before Rose, smiling as she said, "Thank you my lady". Pearl bowed too, a seed of worry filling up her heart, for now she had competition as Rose's knight, in the form of Luna Moonstone._

Pearl hugged Steven closer, as sleep soon took her. Luna wasn't going to steal Steven away; she was going to prove to everyone that she was a better protector than Luna. Soon sleep took her and with Steven safely in her arms, she felt for the moment at peace.

The next morning Pearl woke up to find Steven, no longer in her arms, or in the room for that matter. "Steven, STEVEN!" Pearl shouted waking up looking all over for her baby. No he wouldn't leave again, where was her baby? She was about to summon her spear, when she heard laughter coming from outside. Pearl soon raced outside to find not one Steven, but five Stevens chasing each other. One was Garnet, one was Amethyst, one was of course Steven, yet one only had on his shirt and the same kind of jeans Steven wore, and the other looked like Steven except for the pale skin and crescent moon going across her face. "What is going on?" asked Pearl reaching the bottom of the stairs.

"Pearl, you are finally awake, Garnet, Amethyst and I were teaching Luna and Alex how to play Steven Tag, but I made an exception to the rule since Alex can't physically look like me," Steven giggled.

"I wanted to wake you up Steven insisted you needed sleep," said Amethyst.

"If we are done playing, are we all ready to go?" asked Alex.

"Go where?" asked Pearl worry filling up her body.

"Oh once you woke up, I wanted to have all of us show Alex and Luna around Beach City, I did promise, ready to go Pearl?" asked Steven stars in his eyes.

"Of course I am, I'm ready for anything," Pearl said giving Luna a superior smirk. The moonstone didn't take notice and turned back into herself.

"So, Steven where do you wish to go first?" asked Luna.

"To the arcade, they have some great games there, you guys will love it," said Steven. Luna smiled and was about to take Steven's hand when Pearl snatched his hand away from her, and began walking with Steven. Alex glared silently at Pearl, yet Luna just shrugged and walked alongside Garnet and Alex, as Amethyst ran ahead with Pearl and Steven. They reached the arcade within moments and were greeted by Mr. Smiley.

"Hey Steven, haven't seen you around lately, where you been?" asked Mr. Smiley. Steven remembered what the gems told him later that morning about Connie's story, of him visiting his aunt.

"I was visiting my aunt, um here she is," Steven said taking Luna's hand showing her to Mr. Smiley. Pearl held back a scowl as Luna offered Mr. Smiley her hand.

"Hello, my name is Luna, and this is my baby sister Alex," Luna said motioning to Alex. Mr. Smiley shook both their hands smiling his signature smile.

"Please to meet both of you enjoy your stay in Beach City," said Mr. Smiley walking off.

"He seems nice," said Alex as her face lit up. "Oh cool they have whack-a-mole, hey Amethyst want to play with me?" asked Alex.

"Yeah, I am great at this game, let's win an airplane!" cried Amethyst racing off with Alex.

"They got a basketball game, cool," said Luna walking over to it. Steven handed her some tokens, and she put them in the machine.

"Steven, may I have some tokens too please," said Pearl sweetly. She never played this basketball game, but how hard could it be?

"Here you go Pearl, Garnet want to play too?" asked Steven holding out some tokens to her.

"Um sure," said Garnet putting the tokens in the machine. Each gem had five minutes to make as many baskets as they could. Pearl threw the ball it kept bouncing off the rim. Luna held her hands carefully, biting her lip in concentration and threw the ball, it landed straight into the net. Garnet however threw too hard and broke one of the balls.

"Garnet, you are being too rough," said Luna. "Here let me help you," said Luna, her side was already done she made fifteen baskets, winning a lot of tickets. She walked up behind Garnet, and softly whispered in her ear. "Pretend the ball is Steven and the basket is his bed, he wants you to toss him into bed, because it's fun. Yet, if you toss him too hard, you will hurt him, be gentle with the ball like you would Steven," Luna said holding Garnet's hands as she held the ball. The fusion was breathing heavily, feeling her own heart race when Luna touched her. She felt Luna raise up her hands and throw the ball into the basket, it landed perfectly into the net. "See just keep doing that," Luna said smiling as she walked over to Steven. Garnet was thanking herself for wearing her shades to hide the blush that was trying to appear on her face.

Steven and Luna looked over at Pearl as the gem was throwing the ball, yet hadn't made one basket. Pearl's face was blue with anger and her eyes were squinting. "Want some help?" asked Luna gently.

"No thank you," Pearl snapped still trying to make a basket but her time ran out. On the other side of the arcade Amethyst and Alex were laughing as they were whacking moles.

"I'm got one," laughed Amethyst.

"Got one," giggled Alex. Soon they all went up to the front of the store to buy prizes. Alex and Amethyst both bought an airplane, Luna bought a big red teddy bear wearing a bow tie, Garnet got a fake plastic axe, Steven got a cookie cat key chain, and Pearl got a bouncy ball, mainly because Steven had some extra tickets.

"Okay, let's go over to the fry place and get some bits," said Steven, having so much fun. This time he took both Pearl and Luna's hands as he took them to the fry place.

"Hey Steven, where you been," asked Peedee.

"Oh I was hanging out with my Aunt Luna, she was a friend of my moms," explained Steven, introducing Luna, to Peedee. "The bits please," Steven added.

"Here you go, and nice to meet you ma'am," said Peedee handing Steven the bits. Pearl was getting annoyed that Steven was introducing Luna as his aunt, even though it was too cover up him running away, still it bugged her.

"Hey Steven," called Connie.

"Connie," laughed Steven as he raced up to her.

"I wanted to have that talk with you," Connie said firmly but gently.

"Okay, hey guys let's hang out by the beach," Steven called. Everyone agreed as they called Greg and had a beach party. Steven and Connie got to be alone for a moment to discuss why Steven ran away. "I am sorry I worried you Connie, I at the time thought you would be better off without me," he said his smile fading.

"Steven, why would you think that?" asked Connie looking concerned.

 _Because I am a freak who will put you in harm's way_ , Steven thought but instead said, "I wanted to keep you out of danger, yet I just worried everyone," he said sadly.

"Oh Steven, I wish you talked to me about this or the gems, yet I am glad you are okay. Just next time if you are worried about something you can always talk to me," Connie said putting a hand on his shoulder. Steven hugged her, thinking he didn't deserve such a friend, but happy that he had her.

Greg was busy cooking hot dogs for everyone as the radio was playing. "Oh I love this song," called Alex swaying to the music. Amethyst joined her as they shook their hips to the music. Garnet was sitting on the beach with an umbrella over her. Luna sat by her enjoying the shade.

"Sure feels nice," said Luna gently.

"Glad you are enjoying yourself," said Garnet with a smile.

"Beach City is nice, Steven said he wants to show us more tomorrow, hope I have the energy," Luna chuckled.

"Don't mind me," said Pearl firmly sitting between Garnet and Luna.

"More the merrier," said Luna gently the uneasy feeling coming to her.

"You know Luna, I was wondering something, just where have you been all this time?" asked Pearl.

"Mainly Europe, but I haven't done much traveling since I met Alex," explained Luna, wondering if this was leading to an argument.

"Hmmm, just curious as to how you survived all these years," Pearl said.

"I adapted pretty well, though going to Salem, wasn't the brightest idea I ever had," Luna said frowning. Garnet balled up a fist for she remembered Luna saying she was burned as a witch in Salem, and it angered her.

"It's just we haven't seen you in a while and you show up suddenly and successfully fused with Steven and a human, Alex right," said Pearl.

"Life is funny that way and yes Alex is my sister's name," Luna said feeling she knew where this was going.

"How were you able to fuse with Steven have you fused before?" Pearl asked. As far as she knew Luna never fused with anyone, and Pearl had to know the trick Luna used on Steven.

"Pearl, you know perfectly well I never fused with anyone, Melody was an accident, I had no idea what I was doing, Alex and I were dancing to a song we liked, Steven joined us, and we were laughing having fun, next thing we know poof we fused into Melody," Luna explained. Pearl was speechless, a gem not knowing how they fused with someone was unheard of, Steven fused with Connie and had a small idea, Pearl knew how to fuse well after all she fused with Rose, many times. Yet, if Luna didn't know how she fused with Steven, Pearl wouldn't learn her trick.

"Melody sure was controlled for being a first time fusion," said Pearl.

"Pearl that is enough, leave Luna alone," Garnet said firmly. It was like déjà vu all over again only this time Rose wasn't here to play referee.

"What can I say Pearl, Melody was a good experience," Luna said smiling proudly, earning a glare from Pearl.

"Good to know," Pearl hissed walking away. After the party, it was time for Steven to be tucked into bed. Pearl left for a moment to go to her room; she would watch Steven sleep later tonight. Yet, Amethyst, Garnet, Alex, and Luna were in Steven's room.

"Hey Luna, could you tell me the story of how you met my mom?" Steven asked. Normally he always got a bed time story, usually from Pearl but he really wanted to know how Luna met his mom.

"Um Steven that is a really long story," Luna said biting her lip.

"How come Luna?" asked Alex.

"Well because I technically met Ruby and Sapphire first, then I met Garnet, and then I met Rose," explained Luna.

"Wait you met Ruby and Sapphire too, oh I got to hear this," said Amethyst sitting on the bed with Steven. "Story," she said.

"Guys, it is too long to tell in one night and Steven needs sleep," Luna argued.

"I want to hear this story too," Alex said sitting on the bed. "Story," she chimed in with Amethyst.

"Alex, not tonight," Luna argued.

Then Steven, Alex, and Amethyst both at the same time chimed loudly, "STORY, STORY".

"Garnet help me out here," Luna said losing her patience.

"Just tell the story Luna, it is a good one," Garnet said smirking sitting on a chair. Luna rolled her eyes feeling defeated.

"Okay, I will tell as much as I can, get comfortable," she said sitting in her own chair in front of the bed. Everyone sat as comfortably as they could as Luna began her story.

To be continued

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	13. First Meeting

Chapter 13: First Meeting

Ruby was panting up a storm, her body ached and she was beyond tired. Yet, she had to finish the obstacle course, or she might be seen as a defect and taken away. Yellow Diamond had made it clear any gem seen as a defect must be taken away, of course there had to be proof that said gem was a defect. Of course Yellow Diamond's goons could claim any gem they didn't like as a defect and unless someone higher up spoke up for said gem, that gem was taken away. Taking a deep breath she saw Sapphire up ahead trying to climb a wall. Normally she would just float up there but Ruby knew Sapphire was waiting for her. Shaking her head Ruby leaped up to the wall with Sapphire.

Sapphire, like Ruby was breathing heavily, sweat was all over her face and her hair was soaked. Yet, she still gave Ruby that sweet smile and said, "See you at the bottom". Then with a graceful leap she landed safely on the ground. Ruby took a few moments to gaze at her girlfriend before joining her on the ground. Just as Ruby landed her heart stopped, a Topaz had Sapphire by the arm trying to drag her away. "Hey let her go!" shouted Ruby racing to her Sapphire.

"Oh look two defects in one day, Yellow Diamond will be thrilled," said the Topaz grabbing Ruby's hand. Sapphire had a petrified look and tears leaked down her face.

"No she isn't a defect I am, she was going easy on me, please take me, take me," Sapphire begged. Ruby's heart froze as fear and panic entered her body. _No Sapphire, I won't let them take you I won't,_ Ruby's mind screamed.

"No I am the defect she was slowing down so I could keep up, take me not her," begged Ruby tears down her face.

"Silence, you both shall be taken," growled the Topaz.

"Hey what is going on?" demanded a voice from nowhere. The Topaz, Ruby, and Sapphire turned to face a new figure. The new figure was non-other than Luna Moonstone and she did not look pleased with what she saw.

"General Moonstone," said the Topaz saluting her. Ruby and Sapphire exchanged looks wondering what would happen.

"Lieutenant Topaz, state your business," barked Luna, eyes like ice.

"I am relieving you of two defects," said Topaz, still saluting her yet, motioning to Ruby and Sapphire.

Luna gazed at the gems and spoke, "I see no defects only soldiers, my soldiers". "And I don't remember making any reports on having any defects, so why are you interrupting my training?" she asked scowling at the Topaz.

"General Moonstone, these gems are slowing down, they should be done with this obstacle course by now," said the Topaz.

"They are doing an extra training session as I requested are you questioning my training methods?" asked Luna, her voice getting icy.

"No, General Moonstone, I just thought," Topaz argued getting nervous.

"You just thought what? That I can't tell what a defect looks like? That I don't know how to train my soldiers? Please lieutenant, tell me what you thought?" asked Luna now folding her arms.

"I um I," stuttered the Topaz unable to say anything.

"Did Yellow Diamond send you for these gems?" asked Luna.

"No, General Moonstone," answered the Topaz sweat pouring down her face.

"Do you have any papers allowing you to take these gems?" asked Luna.

"No General Moonstone," replied the Topaz.

"Then I ask again, why are you wasting my time," Luna growled.

"My apologies General Moonstone," the Topaz said.

"At ease lieutenant and you are dismissed," said Luna firmly. The Topaz very smartly ran away. Then Luna turned to a shocked Ruby and a grateful Sapphire. "Well what are you two staring at shows over, go on home, unless you need an extra, extra training session," said Luna firmly but gently.

"Yes, General Moonstone," they both said saluting her and quickly headed for their homes.

 _Later that night_

Luna was heading for her home, when she saw Ruby and Sapphire running to the grassy hills. "What are those two doing now?" asked Luna. Part of her was tired and wanted to rest for tomorrow's training. Of course gems didn't need to eat or sleep but Luna liked having a little rest, now and then. Yet, after the trouble Ruby and Sapphire both got into that day, Luna figured she would keep them out of trouble. Taking a deep breath she followed them up the hill careful not to let them see her. She hid behind a purple bush and overheard the two gems talk.

"Sapphire, I can't believe we made it, I was so scared," Ruby said hugging Sapphire close.

"I know I was never so scared before in my life," said Sapphire kissing Ruby's cheek.

"Why did you say you were a defect? That Topaz could have taken you away," asked Ruby holding Sapphire closer to her. Memories of earlier that day spooked Ruby by far. Just the thought of losing Sapphire scared her.

"The same reason you told the Topaz you were the defect, because I love you," said Sapphire gently.

"It was nice of General Moonstone to save us, but why would she care?" asked Ruby.

"Maybe, she was annoyed that the Topaz was interrupting her training," suggested Sapphire.

"Beats me, right now I have been waiting to do this all day," said Ruby smirking at Sapphire. The blue gem giggled as Ruby picked her up and swung her around. They laughed and giggled as they spun faster and faster.

 _What are they doing?_ Luna wondered looking confused. Then with wide eyes Luna saw a flash of light and saw Ruby and Sapphire disappear and a new gem standing where they stood.

She was taller than Luna was, with black cube shaped afro hair, light chocolate skin, with an attractive figure, and had three eyes, one on her forehead and two below that eye. The new figure hugged herself and smiled so happily. "Is that, is that a fusion?" asked Luna, she must have made a noise for the new figure turned and looked out.

"Whose there?" asked the fusion summoning her gauntlets looking serious. Yet, her voice so smooth like velvet Luna had to let the figure know she meant her no harm. Taking a deep breath she revealed herself to the figure.

"Easy, I mean you no harm," said Luna holding up her hands, wondering if the figure knew who she was.

"You," was what the figure said, shock on her face but she put her gauntlets away. A sad look on her face as tears streaked down them.

"What is wrong?" asked Luna debating to take a step forward or not.

"Aren't you going to report me, all fusion is against the law. Any gem caught fusing must be taken away to be destroyed," said the figure looking so sad.

"Why would I turn you in? Do you um remember me saving Ruby and Sapphire?" asked Luna, she didn't know much about fusion and wondered if the gem knew who she was.

"I remember but you were saving two gems seen as defects, why would you save a fusion?" asked the figure looking somewhat suspicious.

"Because believe it or not, I hate Yellow Diamond and her stupid way of thinking, I personally don't have a problem with fusion. If two gems wish to join forces or whatever that is their business. Who is Yellow Diamond to decide who is a defect or not?" said Luna gently but firmly.

"I still don't understand, you serve Yellow Diamond but claim you hate her, how is that possible?" asked the fusion.

" Let me explain something to you, I did follow Yellow Diamond thought she was looking out for our planet, till she had gems I seen as my friends, family destroyed. She saw them as mistakes, they were willing to fight for her, defend her, and this is how she repaid their loyalty. After losing my baby sister, a gem named Jade, it was…it was the last straw, I may bow to Yellow Diamond but I have no loyalty to her, if I had a chance I would crush her gem a million times over. When I saw Ruby and Sapphire, I stand by what I said, I saw no defects, and as for you, you are not a mistake if you wish to coexist with Ruby and Sapphire, I wish you luck just make sure no one else sees you, in case they are not as understanding, if you don't believe me then here," Luna said holding out her gem to the other gem.

"What are you doing?" asked the new gem, looking confused.

"If you think I will tell your secret, then crush my gem that way your secret dies with me," Luna said firmly.

The other gem looked shocked, debating what to do. Luna, spoke the truth there was no hint of falseness in her voice, and she was offering her gem. All she had to do was crush Luna's gem and her secret would be safe for a while longer. Yet, she gazed into those eyes; she saw Luna's anger and sadness and knew what her decision would be.

Luna however was biting her lip wondering if she gained this new gem's trust. With Ruby and Sapphire she did care for them, but this new gem may not care for her. Luna's heart raced as she waited for the new gem to make up her mind. The new gem smiled and said, "I trust you and thank you for keeping our secret".

"No problem," Luna said relieved that the new gem believed her. "Let me officially introduce myself, my name is Luna Moonstone, you can call me Luna," said Luna smiling at her.

"My name is Garnet," said Garnet shaking Luna's hand. Their hands fit perfectly together and they both shook hands, happy to gain trust and respect from the other. It was then that Garnet had a brilliant idea. "And if you wish to stop Yellow Diamond, I know of someone who can help you," said Garnet.

"Who?" asked Luna, realizing her chance to avenge her fallen friends was in her reach.

"Come here tomorrow night, and I will introduce you to a friend of ours," said Garnet.

"I'll be here," said Luna nodding her head. Just then Garnet defused and Luna was greeted by Ruby and Sapphire.

"Thanks for saving us," said Ruby rubbing the back of her head.

"You are welcome see you both tomorrow," said Luna bowing to them and walking away heading for home.

"I think Rose will like this one," said Ruby smiling.

"I think so too," said Sapphire with the same smile.

 _End Story_

"And that is how I met Ruby and Sapphire, and Garnet," said Luna tucking Steven in.

"Wow that was pretty awesome Luna," said Amethyst yawning.

"I'll say," said Alex, her eyes drooping.

"How did you meet my mom?" asked Steven, wanting to have Luna finish the story.

"I'll tell you tomorrow night," promised Luna. "Sweet dreams Little Prince," whispered Luna. She gently kissed his forehead, and saw a flash of something, it was the other Steven, yet deformed, those red eyes chilled her to the bone, she wanted to scream but couldn't as the flash ended.

"Sweet dreams Luna," Steven said falling asleep, oblivious to what she had just seen.

"Good night, Steven," Luna said gently trying to regain her composure. _What was this being she kept seeing? Was it Steven? Or was it some kind of monster that was trying to hurt him?_ Luna didn't know yet, but she would have to tell someone about it, mainly Garnet for Pearl wouldn't believe her anyways and Amethyst may not know how to handle it. Speaking of Amethyst, she was curled up on Steven's left side and Alex was curled up on the right.

"Guess, we are crashing here tonight," Luna chuckled walking up to Alex. Luna pulled the covers close to the young girl and kissed her forehead like she did with Steven. "Good night Alex, I love you Hermana," she softly whispered.

"Love you too sis," yawned Alex closing her eyes and falling asleep, a smile on her face. Luna smiled at how peaceful Alex looked and hoped no nightmares would come claim her tonight. Then she sat cross legged on the floor watching the young girl sleep.

"Here Luna, you might be more comfortable like this," said Garnet, trying to get Luna to lay on her.

"I'll be fine Garnet, you can go to your room if you want," said Luna fighting a yawn. Though, she remembered lying on Garnet when they were younger, and did miss curling up with her.

"Luna, you need to rest too, you look tired," Garnet said moving closer to Luna. The moonstone felt Garnet's hands on her shoulders and it did feel nice. Yet, Luna had a job to do and that was guard Alex when she was at her weakest stage, when she slept.

"I'm fine Garnet, I have to watch over Alex, while she sleeps in case she needs me to ward off nightmares, Alex sometimes gets them, I protect her while she sleeps and when I am in my gem form she protects me," Luna explained fighting the urge to yawn again. She was tired but didn't want to leave Alex.

"How about you stay here and can lay on me, that way if Alex needs you, you will be right here," suggested Garnet. She knew Luna could be stubborn, but the gem did need her rest.

"I guess that would be okay, if it is okay with you," Luna said looking up at the fusion. She didn't want to bother Garnet.

"Believe me Luna, it's no trouble now come here," Garnet said smiling. She pulled Luna onto her lap, and wrapped a blanket around her. Luna nestled into Garnet's chest, feeling safe and secure.

"You know something Garnet?" Luna asked looking up at her.

"What Luna?" asked Garnet smiling down at her.

"I'm really glad I earned your trust," Luna said a yawn escaping her lips.

"Hmm, me too, now rest," Garnet whispered, smiling as Luna nestled into her, Luna's eyes finally closing. Then Garnet heard Luna breathing gently, she looked so peaceful. The fusion stroked Luna's hair it felt so soft between her fingers, really happy she did trust the moonstone, and that feeling in her chest reappeared, only it felt stronger with Luna this close to her.

She knew this feeling well, it was love, and Garnet was working up the courage to finally tell Luna, her deepest, darkest secret, Garnet was in love with Luna. Ever since they began fighting alongside Rose, Garnet had this connection with Luna; she never had with anyone before. Yet, at that time Garnet thought since she was actually a relationship of Ruby and Sapphire that meant she couldn't be in a relationship. Once she lost Luna all those centuries ago, a part of Garnet died and now having her moonstone back in her arms, Garnet was going to do everything in her power to show and tell Luna that she loved her. Garnet lost Luna once; she was not going to lose her again.

To be continued

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	14. Bonding Time

Chapter 14: Bonding Time

Pearl snuck into Steven's room, to see him sleep. To her shock she saw Amethyst curled up next to Steven, and Alex curled up next to Steven on the other side. Even more shocking Garnet was lying with her back to the wall, with Luna curled up on her lap, a smile on both their faces. At first Pearl thought Garnet was awake till she saw the fusion breathing deeply and her shades were off, all three eyes were closed. A blush spread across Pearl's face, she really wanted to watch Steven sleep, but with so many people here, it wouldn't be the same. Frowning sadly, Pearl headed back to her room, taking one last look at Steven, her frown disappearing for just a moment. He was safe, but she still wanted to know why he left to begin with. Yet, when Luna showed up everything got pushed to the side, but tomorrow Luna or no Luna, Pearl was going to have a talk with Steven.

The next morning Garnet awoke and her eyes blinked seeing the sun. Yet, she didn't see Luna in her arms or see Steven, Amethyst, or Alex on the bed. What she did hear however was laughter and smelled food. Placing her shades back on, she headed downstairs to the kitchen. She walked in on Steven, Amethyst, and Alex sitting at the table with what looked like pancakes but they didn't look like any pancakes Garnet had ever seen before. Luna was standing over the stove, her hair pulled back and wearing an apron. "Good morning Garnet, would you like some turtle pancakes with bacon?" asked Luna smiling.

"Turtle pancakes?" asked Garnet looking confused. Sure enough the pancakes that Luna was making did look like turtles.

"They are really good Garnet try some," said Steven taking another big bite.

"Yeah G, Luna got some awesome cooking skills," said Amethyst eating her fifth pancake.

"Why thank you Amethyst, it was something mom taught me," said Luna a blush on her face.

"Mom?" asked Garnet looking confused.

"Alex's mom, when I lived with Alex and her family, Alex's parents wanted me to call them mom and dad, so I did," whispered Luna, as she made more pancakes. Just then Pearl walked in and was shocked to see everyone at the table.

"Morning Pearl, Luna is making turtle pancakes," explained Steven.

"Turtle what?" asked Pearl casting Garnet a confused look.

"Their basically pancakes in the shape of turtles," explained Luna. "Would you two like some, I thought since you guys let Alex and I crash at your place, I would make everyone breakfast," said Luna.

"I'll just have some coffee, not much of a breakfast person, but thank you anyway Luna," Garnet said politely heading towards the coffee pot.

"That's cool, Pearl want some pancakes, I made plenty," said Luna holding out a stack of pancakes to her. Pearl looked like she was going to be sick, eating or drinking anything made her feel uncomfortable, the whole experience made her uncomfortable.

"No thank you," Pearl said icily and just sat at the table. Luna shrugged and set the plate on the table, as Amethyst reached for more.

"Ah nice," Amethyst said piling up the food.

"Amethyst save some for everyone else," barked Garnet.

"It's fine Garnet I made plenty," said Luna. Alex was already getting full and Steven was taking their plates to the sink.

"Thanks Luna, they were so good," Steven said stars in his eyes.

"Why you are quite welcome Little Prince," laughed Luna hugging him. Once again their foreheads touched and Luna saw that same being from last night only it was a lot clearer. That forked tongue was sticking out, huge fangs snapping at her.

"Luna, you okay?" asked Steven looking concerned. Luna shook her head to see Alex give her a concerned look and Garnet lowering her shades.

"Ah yeah Steven just still a little tired, sorry about that," Luna chuckled ruffling his hair. The excuse seemed to appease the boy for he gave her a giggle and took their plates to the sink. Just then Steven saw a pink lion outside the door.

"Lion, I missed you so much," Steven cried opening the door letting the animal in.

"No fair he gets a pet lion, I want one," Alex said pouting.

"No way, besides this is a magical lion, and you can't afford a real lion anyways," Luna said rolling her eyes.

"Fair enough," Alex agreed. Lion licked Steven happy to see him again. Then spotted Luna and Alex, he sat by Luna as if wondering who she was.

"You must be Lion, my name is Luna, nice to meet you," said Luna holding out her hand for Lion to smell. He smelled her hand and licked her palm.

 _You are a lot nicer than bird nose_ , Lion thought purring gently. Luna held back a laugh thinking bird nose had to be Pearl.

 _She's not so bad, but she isn't the easiest person to get along with, I agree with you on that_ , Luna thought back. "Here you go Lion," said Luna giving him some bacon. He took it gently and bowed to her, and she bowed back.

"Wait how did you do that?" asked Pearl with wide eyes.

"I have my way with animals," Luna explained.

"Oh Luna, I was wondering if later today, we can show Connie, Melody again," said Steven.

"Ah sure Steven, I guess that would be okay," Luna said.

"Actually Steven, I was hoping to um spend some time with you today," Pearl said trying to sound casual. She figured having some alone time with Steven would help her uncover why he ran away in the first place.

"Really Pearl, awesome," Steven said stars in his eyes, making Pearl feel happier.

"Well Greg and I are going to watch Lil' Butler today," said Amethyst.

"How can you watch that ridiculous show?" asked Pearl. Amethyst just stuck her tongue out at Pearl.

"I was going to hang out with my cousin today, haven't seen him in a while," said Alex.

"Alright if you get into any trouble," said Luna gently.

"I'll call you," said Alex. "Later Hermana," said Alex hugging Luna.

"Bye sis," said Luna.

"Later guys," said Amethyst heading outside.

"Come along Steven, let's go to um," said Pearl wondering where to take him.

"Let's go to your favorite tree, it is pretty there," said Steven taking her hand. "We can take Lion, come on Pearl," said Steven getting on Lion's back with Pearl in tow. Once they were on, Lion jumped and disappeared in a flash of light.

"Now that was cool," said Luna doing the dishes. "So, Garnet, got any plans today?" asked Luna.

"Actually I wanted to take you to an old favorite spot of ours," said Garnet gently. She wanted to get to know Luna all over again, to reconnect with her.

"Sure sounds like fun, I guess we'll have to take the warp pad since there are no moonbeams for us to travel on," said Luna gently. Garnet just smiled and led Luna to the warp pad.

 _Meanwhile with Amethyst and Greg_

"You people have too much money," said Greg and Amethyst at the same time. Then they laughed at the funny episode as Greg handed her some chips.

"Man I sure miss watching Lil' Butler," said Greg a smile on his face.

"Yeah me too," said Amethyst smiling a bit. Yet, her mind wasn't really on Lil' Butler, it kept wandering back to Steven.

"Hey Amethyst, you okay?" asked Greg seeing her frown.

"Not really," she said gently. Greg put the show on pause and looked down at her.

"Anything you want to talk about?" asked Greg placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It's about Steven," Amethyst said biting her lip.

"What about Steven?" asked Greg trying to remain calm and not jump to conclusions.

"Well I keep thinking about why he ran away. He said he was putting us in danger that he was the weak link in the team. Yet he is wrong, why would he think that he was the weak link?" asked Amethyst.

"Have you tried talking to Steven?" asked Greg.

"Not really, ever since Luna and Alex showed up with Steven, it got pushed back, I mean he seems okay, but he seemed okay last time," Amethyst said frowning.

"You are afraid he might run away again?" asked Greg. His face saddened when he saw Amethyst shedding tears a scared look on her face. "Come here," he said hugging her. "Look I know you are scared for Steven, when you get a chance, try and talk to him. Whatever is going on with him, Steven does two things, comes and talks to someone about it or waits till they come to him and ask what is wrong with him. If he hasn't come to you yet, maybe he is just trying to figure out a way to talk to you, just let him know you are there for him," Greg said gently rubbing her back.

"Thanks Greg," said Amethyst hugging him. She did feel better and today she would let Steven know she was there for him. He was her number one fan after all.

"Want to watch more Lil' Butler?" asked Greg.

"You bet," said Amethyst flashing him a smile. Greg smiled and played the show, as the garage became filled with laughter again.

 _Meanwhile with Alex and Jamie_

"Hey cuz," said Alex walking up to Jamie.

"Hey Alex, where did you and Luna go last night, I was worried," said Jamie frowning.

"My bad, we spent the day hanging out with Steven, then at night Luna was telling a story of how she met Steven's mom, and we kind of crashed at his place," explained Alex.

"Well okay, just next time call," said Jamie gently.

"Yes sir," said Alex saluting him. Jamie just shook his head and let out a small laugh. "So, what is my big shot actor cousin doing today?" asked Alex.

"Not much just delivering some mail," said Jamie. "Yet I am working hard to do some community theater, the mayor even has a big play he wants me to produce and act in," said Jamie getting excited.

"Alright, what is it about, maybe Luna and I can stay a bit longer and audition, maybe do some choreography for ya," said Alex smirking.

"Well once I know what it is about I'll definitely let you know," said Jamie, placing some letters in a mailbox.

"Jamie can I talk to you about something?" asked Alex biting her lip.

"Sure cuz, what is it?" asked Jamie looking at her.

"I um, I have this friend who doesn't seem to get along with a person, and this person and my friend were friends with another person from a long time ago. Yet my friend and this person just can't get along and my friend is trying to be nice to this person, but the person just keeps being icy to my friend, and I want to know what I should do?" asked Alex.

"Is this friend you or Luna?" asked Jamie reading between the lines.

"It's Luna," said Alex blushing a bit. "The person she doesn't get along with is one of Steven's guardians, the one called Pearl," she added.

"Oh, I know Pearl, she seems like a nice lady, a bit awkward but nice," said Jamie frowning. Truth be told the only gem he actually talked to was Garnet, only because of that silly crush he had on her. Yet, he learned now it was only a crush and not a deep love. "Do you know why they don't get along?" asked Jamie.

"Not really, I think it has to do with Steven's mom, don't get grossed out or anything but I think Pearl um really liked Steven's mom, and thought maybe Luna was competition," said Alex blushing more.

"I see that would explain her icy attitude towards Steven's dad, but are you sure that is really the um reason Pearl doesn't like Luna?" asked Jamie.

"I honestly don't know, just have an idea," said Alex shrugging her shoulders.

"Well my advice get all the facts, and just be there for Luna if she needs your help and try and get along with Pearl the best way you can," said Jamie placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks cuz, you rule," said Alex hugging him. They continued walking and Alex helped him deliver mail.

 _Meanwhile with Luna and Garnet_

"Haven't been here in a while," said Luna gazing upon the grassy field. There were small trees full of multicolored leaves and a field of wildflowers.

"Thought you might like it," said Garnet with a smile. Luna sat down on the field gazing up at the sky.

"Man it is so beautiful, thanks for bringing me here Garnet," Luna said gently, smelling the flowers, and feeling the warm air around her.

"You're welcome," Garnet said sitting by her. She was feeling a tad nervous, she might be the perfect relationship and a conversation, yet having a conversation was hard for her. Luna however had no problem expressing herself, Garnet in some ways did.

"This is nice, so did you actually sleep last night?" asked Luna smirking at her.

"I did, honestly I don't sleep much but it did feel nice," Garnet admitted.

"Told you, sleep is good, sometimes I don't sleep unless I need to rest, boy did I sleep good, forgot what a great pillow you are," Luna said smiling. Garnet blushed not knowing what to say. "That was a joke Garnet, supposed to laugh," Luna said looking at her.

"Right," Garnet said nodding her head.

"You okay?" asked Luna sitting up.

"Yes," said Garnet but Luna wasn't convinced.

"Come on Garnet, this is me you are talking too, what is on your mind?" Luna asked gently. Garnet bit her lip trying to think of the best possibility to ask her question, she saw Luna reacting different ways and decided to just ask her and face the consequences when they came.

"How did it feel fusing for the first time?" Garnet asked.

"Well it felt nice, I mean I am glad I got to share something good with Alex from Home World, I felt so secure knowing Alex was with me and felt Steven's love, it was amazing," said Luna smiling at the memory. Garnet smiled happy to hear that Luna had a good experience fusing. "Why do you ask?" Luna asked gently.

"Mainly because I remember you never fused in the past and seeing you fuse with a human and well Steven, I was just curious," said Garnet.

"Yeah I usually left fusing to the professional," Luna said winking at Garnet. The fusion smiled and held Luna's hand.

"So, how do you like Beach City?" asked Garnet.

"It's pretty nice, don't worry I'll come and visit as much as I can, and now you can call me anytime you want," said Luna squeezing her hand. Garnet squeezed back a pit of sadness entering her body. She didn't want Luna to leave for she just got her back, but had no right to force her to stay. Yet maybe if she expressed her feelings for Luna, the moonstone may stay with her.

"I like having you here Luna, it is nice seeing you again," Garnet said smiling at her.

"I missed you too Garnet, before I met Alex I did get pretty lonely," she said. Then turned her head to face Garnet and said, "You know you can take your shades off if you want, I mean no one is here to see your eyes, unless you want to keep them on".

"I don't mind taking them off," said Garnet revealing her eyes to Luna.

"Wow you have beautiful eyes Garnet," Luna said gently. Garnet blushed at the compliment and thought of asking Luna to try fusing with her. It would be the ultimate way to connect with Luna, however unbeknownst to Garnet, Luna was also in deep thought. Luna bit her lip and decided to tell Garnet about the being she kept seeing. "Garnet there is something important I want to tell you," Luna said giving her a serious look.

"What is it?" asked Garnet.

"Just let me explain before you go all Mama Wolf on me okay," said Luna. Garnet remained silent as Luna began to speak again. "When I had Steven for that time, I saw this figure, at first I couldn't exactly see what it was, until we came back here. This being it looks like Steven but it isn't Steven; it is so horribly deformed with burning red eyes, a forked tongue, and ugly looking fangs. I am not sure what it is, if it is some nightmare Steven had, or a monster taking over his body, I just don't know," Luna said frowning.

"You see this in Steven's mind?" asked Garnet getting concerned for Steven. Nothing was going to harm her Steven, not as long as she was still around.

"Yes, so I don't know what it is but when you get a chance please talk to Steven, I think this being has to do with him running away," said Luna.

"Luna, do you know why he ran away?" asked Garnet looking at her with a serious look. Luna gazed into her eyes, looking nervous but gave Garnet her answer.

"Yes, I know why he ran away," said Luna. Garnet placed a hand on Luna's shoulder trying to calm herself.

"Please can you tell me why he ran away," Garnet said gently.

"Believe me Garnet, I would love too, but I promised Steven that I would give him time to talk to you guys about it. Yet, if I think Steven might be in danger I will tell you what he told me, fair enough?" Luna asked.

"Fair enough," said Garnet. She would talk to Steven once they got back but for right now was going to enjoy her time with Luna.

"Well no time like the present, I think you should go back and talk to Steven now, maybe get Pearl and Amethyst to talk to him too," said Luna, she really wanted to help the poor boy.

"I think you are right, let's go," said Garnet. As much as she wanted to spend time with Luna, she had a point; Steven's safety had to come first.

 _Meanwhile with Pearl and Steven_

Steven was playing with Lion, as Pearl was trying to see how to approach this situation. "Having fun Steven?" Pearl asked smiling.

"You bet this was a great idea Pearl," said Steven smiling back.

"Of course it was," said Pearl agreeing. "I was wondering if you want to talk about anything." Pearl asked.

"Like what?" asked Steven.

 _Like why you ran away from us in the first place_ , thought Pearl. Instead she put a hand on his shoulder and gently squeezed it. "Oh just anything," Pearl said.

"Well Luna was teaching me how to swordfight and train me to get stronger. Would you like me to show you?" asked Steven getting all excited.

 _Of course Perfect Moonstone trained you_ , thought Pearl coolly. "Maybe another time," she said gently. Steven hid his frown and began playing with Lion again. "You know Steven we were really scared when you ran away," said Pearl frowning a bit.

"I didn't mean to worry you," said Steven sadly. He held back tears as she hugged him.

"I'm just happy you are safe, but Steven why did you run away?" asked Pearl.

 _Because I know you rather have Rose than me, that you all would be happier without me around. All I ever do is cause you trouble, that is why I left,_ Steven thought instead he just said, "I wanted to get stronger so I wouldn't be a weak link".

"Steven, you are many things but never a weak link, never think that," Pearl said gently.

"Sure Pearl," said Steven giving her a smile.

"In fact Steven, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to try fusing with me?" asked Pearl.

"Really Pearl, you want to fuse with me?" asked Steven stars in his eyes. He always wanted to fuse with one of the gems especially Pearl, maybe they could reform Rainbow Quartz and he could make Pearl happy again. He may not be Rose but maybe just maybe he could give Pearl a part of Rose back to her. _She'll never love you like she loved Rose, that is the only reason she wants to fuse with you is to have Rose back, but you will fail and disappoint Pearl even more, just give up, she doesn't love you, all she loved was Perfect Rose,_ said an icy voice.

 _I don't care I'll do this for Pearl,_ Steven thought back.

"Are you ready Steven?" asked Pearl smiling. She was so excited she could share this with Steven and show him that she does care about him.

"Ready," said Steven bowing. Pearl did her ballet dance and Steven tried to copy it but he was moving too stiffly and grew nervous. He tripped and Pearl rushed over to him.

"Are you okay?" Pearl asked.

"I'm fine," Steven said blushing. _Come on Steven just fuse prove to Pearl, you can do something right, that you are not a monster,_ he thought. "Let's try again," said Steven getting up. He had his gem glow and Pearl again did her ballet dance as Steven tried to dance with her but he just couldn't and fell again.

 _Told you that you would fail,_ said the icy voice. Steven was about to cry for he was failing Pearl. Just then his stomach growled and he blushed. "Guess I am hungry, can we go back to the house for a snack?" asked Steven trying to smile.

"Sure Steven, we can come back here and try fusing again if you want" Pearl said thinking she made Steven feel better. He just nodded his head and they headed back home.

 _Meanwhile at the bottom of the ocean_

 _Darkness that was all she saw, coldness was all she felt. She was Malachite; no she was Lapis, Lapis Lazuli. Yes, she was Lapis; she was doing this for him, for Steven. Steven was her friend, Steven, the only one to show her kindness, the one to free her from her mirror. Yes, she was doing this for him; she couldn't lose focus, not for a second. Jasper was fighting her again, always fighting never stopping._

" _Release me!" Jasper shouted trying to break the bonds._

" _No," Lapis said fighting for control._

" _Release me!" Jasper shouted fighting again._

" _NO!" Lapis yelled trying to regain her focus. She was tired so very tired._

" _RELEASE ME!" roared Jasper and finally broke free. Lapis was panicking she tried to restrain Jasper but could no longer have the strength to fight. She failed Steven, she wasn't strong enough. A flash of light surrounded Lapis and the last thing she saw was darkness again._

 _Meanwhile with Pearl and Steven_

Steven was getting a snack, wondering how to tell the gems about the true reason why he ran away. Mainly because once they knew the truth they would see him as this murdering freak of a monster. Then send him away and where would he go if they no longer wanted him? Would his dad still want him or Connie? Could he return with Alex and Luna again? So, many questions plagued his mind that he didn't notice Lion nudging him. "Huh, oh what is it Lion?" asked Steven. Lion was staring at the door and Steven thought Lion wanted to go back outside. Once the door was open Lion raced outside. "Lion wait up" called Steven.

"Steven, where are you going?" asked Pearl walking into the kitchen.

"Lion wants to show me something," Steven said following Lion.

"Come back," Pearl called racing after the boy. Lion raced towards the water and Steven finally caught up to him. His eyes widened when he saw what Lion was trying to show him.

A young woman with light blue skin, and dark short blue hair, wearing a dress washed up on the shore. "Lapis," Steven said shock all over his face.

She lifted up her head, bags under her eyes breathing heavily. "Steven… help me," she begged arm outstretched to him. Steven raced to her as she collapsed in his arms.

"I got you Lapis, I got you," Steven said tears in his eyes. He didn't know what to do but he knew one thing, he was going to protect Lapis, he was not failing her again.

To be continued

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review. Also, to let everyone know Lapis and Peridot join the Crystal Gems, I just don't know about Jasper. So, I will let you guys decide what should happen to her, I will let you, the readers decide her fate.


	15. Choosing Sides

Chapter 15: Choosing Sides

Steven gazed upon Lapis; she was breathing heavily and looked so tired. "It's okay Lapis, it's okay," said Steven picking her up bridal style. The water soaked him as he carried her closer to shore.

"Steven!" cried Pearl racing to him. Her face went pale when she saw Lapis in Steven's arms. He ignored her looks and carried Lapis to Lion, and placed her on Lion's back. Lion walked slowly so Lapis wouldn't fall off and Steven led Lion back to the house. "Steven what are you doing?" asked Pearl following him.

"She needs help Pearl," said Steven and led Lion inside and up to his room. Pearl watched as Steven placed Lapis on his bed and covered up her wet body. His fingers stroked her hair and a gentle smile was on his lips. "Just rest Lapis, you are safe now, no one is going to hurt you, I promise," he whispered. Then to add to the shock, Steven sat down in the exact same spot Pearl sat, whenever she watched him sleep, and watched over Lapis, Lion curled up next to him. Lapis seemed relaxed as she was breathing deeply, a small smile slowly appearing on her face, she looked for a brief moment at peace.

"Steven," Pearl was about to say till she gave a surprised look. Steven gave her a firm gaze and pressed his finger to his lips, as if to tell Pearl to keep her voice down.

"Lion watch over Lapis for me, I'll be right back," Steven said gently petting Lion's head. Lion nodded and watched Lapis, as Steven took Pearl downstairs. Once they were downstairs, Steven turned to face Pearl. "What is it Pearl?" he asked calmly.

"Steven, how could you allow her in this house, and have her sleep in your room of all places?" asked Pearl looked frantic. "We need to get Amethyst and Garnet here now, and bubble up Lapis, immediately," Pearl said.

"No," Steven said standing in front of the steps that led to his room.

"Steven move, we have to protect Earth, Lapis led Peridot and Jasper here, if we let her go who knows who she will bring back," Pearl said trying to get him to see reason.

"She saved me from Jasper, by fusing with her, she battled Jasper for weeks as Malachite, now she is free, I am sorry Pearl, I won't let her be imprisoned again," Steven said fear on his face. Pearl was literally having a heart attack, Steven, her sweet baby, was challenging her. At that moment Amethyst, Luna, and Garnet returned and walked in on Pearl and Steven.

"What is going on?" asked Garnet sensing a great sense of tension in the air.

"Lapis Lazuli is back and Steven has her in his room. I suggested bubbling her up so, she won't return to Home World again, and bring back more gems, Steven is refusing to see reason," explained Pearl.

"Any sign of Jasper?" asked Garnet a hint of concern in her voice.

"None," said Pearl.

"What do we do about Lapis?" asked Amethyst looking concerned. She didn't want to upset Steven, but could they trust Lapis?

"Steven, please move," said Garnet walking closer to him.

To her surprise Steven summoned his shield eyes never looked as serious as he spoke to her, "Sorry Garnet but if you want Lapis, you'll have to go through me first".

"Steven, you don't understand," Garnet said. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, sure she had seen many future possibilities but this never came to her. Steven challenging them like this, she knew Steven was protective over Lapis, but never in her all future events did she foresee this. Now the only question on her mind was how to solve this problem without harming Steven?

"No you don't understand, Lapis was trapped in a mirror for thousands of years, her gem was cracked, and all she wanted was to go home! I know she stole the ocean and attacked us, but she was angry and scared, she may have led Peridot and Jasper here, but she was forced too, you know how Yellow Diamond was, and finally, finally when we crashed back on Earth, Lapis sacrificed herself to save all of us by fusing with Jasper as Malachite. Please Garnet whatever crime Lapis did in the past, she has paid for, she has suffered enough, I won't let you guys imprison her!" Steven yelled tears falling down his face. Garnet was happy her shades were back on otherwise she would be shedding tears. She never seen Steven in such pain before, it scared her by far. "Garnet please I am begging you, let me care for Lapis, I will watch her, make sure you guys can trust her, you said I was a Crystal Gem and that you trust me, so I am asking you to trust me now," Steven pleaded his eyes full of fear. He didn't want to fight them, but he wanted to give Lapis a chance at redemption.

"Steven, she is criminal," Pearl argued. _Why couldn't he see that? Lapis was trapped in that mirror for a reason; she attacked us and almost drowned him, why does he wish to protect her so badly?_

"She made mistakes, so what Pearl, anyone who makes mistakes has to be imprisoned. Are you going to bubble me up too because I made countless mistakes, does that make me a criminal too?" Steven demanded face, now full of anger. _If I was Rose, Pearl would never challenge me, she would say giving Lapis a chance was a brilliant idea, but I am not Rose, I will never be Rose, I am Steven, I am a monster, but this monster isn't backing down,_ Steven thought.

"Steven, I, uh I," Pearl stuttered not knowing what to say.

"Enough," Luna said firmly reading everyone's minds. She knew what Steven was saying and knew that this would not end well unless a neutral party spoke up and fast. Luna began walking up to Steven hands raised. He looked up at her with a raised eyebrow wondering what she was planning. "Steven, I wish to speak with Lapis, you are right, we need to give her a chance because I know better than anyone how Yellow Diamond is, and if Lapis has loyalty to you, then there is a chance that she could become a Crystal Gem," Luna said gently. Steven gave her a grateful look, and Luna remembered telling Steven once, that it took courage standing up to your enemies but greater courage to stand up to your friends. Steven believed saving Lapis was a good idea and was going against his friends because he thought they were wrong. Luna wasn't exactly sure but like she said earlier she knew better than anyone else about Yellow Diamond's cruelty. If Lapis could be saved, for Steven's sake Luna would help him.

"Who are you to decide anything?" demanded Pearl eyes full of rage.

"I am the neutral party, trying to work a way of peace, but if you three wish to attack Steven to get to Lapis, then please Pearl, be my guest," Luna said firmly. Pearl just glared at her; Luna couldn't tell if Pearl was angrier by her words, or that she was trying to help save Lapis, in all honesty Luna could care less.

"Luna," Garnet said firmly, she didn't want to attack Steven, but could she trust Lapis, even after everything that happened Lapis did keep Jasper away from Steven, maybe Steven was the key to Lapis's redemption.

"Please Garnet let me try to help, you once said I gained your trust and respect, I am asking you to trust me now, to trust Steven," Luna said gently. Garnet looked from both Luna to Steven, seeing Steven's fear and Luna's concerned face. Her future vision saw many possibilities but she decided to trust them, Steven was a Crystal Gem, and even if Luna denied it she was a Crystal Gem too.

"You both are right, Pearl we have no idea why Lapis was in that mirror, Rose found it by a warp pad centuries ago, we just assumed when Lapis was released she was a bad gem, for she attacked us. Let's give Steven and Luna a chance at having Lapis join our side," Garnet said.

"What?" Pearl asked wanting to argue more but Garnet's firm gaze stopped her in her tracks.

"Steven, please take me to Lapis," Luna said gently. Steven got rid of his shield and took Luna's hand leading her upstairs. Lapis even though she was still exhausted from her battle with Jasper, heard footsteps and her eyes flew open.

"Where, where am I?" asked Lapis, slowly getting up.

"In my room Lapis," said Steven gently.

"Steven!" Lapis cried hugging him, a huge smile on her face. She was relieved that he was okay, better than that, he was safe.

"I missed you too," Steven said smiling back. Then saw Lapis frowning and tears falling down her face. "What is wrong Lapis, is your gem cracked again, let me see it," he said growing concerned. She seemed fine but maybe she did hurt her gem.

"No Steven, my gem is fine, I am so sorry Steven, I failed I couldn't keep Jasper trapped, she is still somewhere under the sea, I wasn't strong enough," Lapis said tears in her eyes.

"I say you are stronger than you think," Luna said speaking up. Lapis saw Luna and held Steven behind her, thinking Luna was going to harm Steven. "Easy Lapis, I mean you no harm, just want to talk," Luna said raising up her hands.

"Are you a Crystal Gem? I don't remember you at all," Lapis said suspicion all over her face.

"I served Rose Quartz but I don't claim to be a Crystal Gem, but Steven and I are friends, something you and I have in common," Luna said gently.

"It's okay Lapis, Luna won't hurt you," Steven assured her.

"Wait if I am at the Crystal Gem base, what will happen to me?" asked Lapis eyes full of fear. _Would her gem be crushed? Would they trap her back in the mirror? Chain her up in some dark cave, what would they do to her?_

"That depends on you, Steven wants you to join his side and protect Earth. He even was going to fight his family to protect you," Luna said. Lapis couldn't believe her ears. _Steven was going to fight the Crystal Gems to protect her?_

"You were really going to do that for me?" Lapis asked looking down at the boy.

"Of course I would, you don't deserve to be imprisoned whatever reason you were trapped in that mirror, you paid for your crime, you saved me Lapis, I want to save you," Steven said holding her hand.

"Why were you trapped in that mirror Lapis?" asked Luna. Lapis held Steven's hand more tears falling down her face.

"I thought it was the Crystal Gems, but my gem was cracked, so my memory was foggy, when I returned to Home World I remembered everything. During the rebellion there was a group of gems that didn't care about the rebellion but didn't want to fight for Yellow Diamond. They just wanted to be left alone, I was one of those gems, unfortunately Yellow Diamond didn't take no for an answer," said Lapis remembering how she got trapped in that cursed mirror.

 _Flash back_

" _Let me go!" screamed Lapis struggling to get free, from the gems that held her._

" _Sorry my dear, but you are going to help us win the war," said a new figure. The new figure was about the same size as Rose Quartz, but had a slender figure, yellow spiked hair, and cold diamond shaped eyes, with a yellow diamond on her chest._

" _Please Yellow Diamond, I don't want to fight, please let me go," begged Lapis. A firm slap was the answer to her pleas._

" _You will do what I say, even if you don't want to help, you will obey," cackled Yellow Diamond electricity flew out of her hands, hitting Lapis._

" _AHHHH!" Lapis screamed in agony as she felt her gem cracking. Just as she was about to poof Yellow Diamond grabbed her gem and attached it to a mirror._

 _Lapis awoke to all darkness her mind was foggy she didn't remember where she was just felt scared. "You shall be my spy, thank the Crystal Gems, for trapping you," cackled a cold voice then everything went black._

" _The Crystal Gems, trapped me, they will pay," Lapis said giving into the darkness surrounding her._

 _End Flashback_

"So, that is how you were trapped," said Steven hugging her.

"Yes, Yellow Diamond made any gem choose her side, whether they wanted too or not," Lapis said frowning. Luna frowned and felt sorry for the water gem, everything the Crystal Gems knew about her was a lie, yet to make absolutely sure, Lapis was telling the truth, Luna had to read her mind.

"Lapis, in order to make sure the Crystal Gems can trust you, I have to read your mind," Luna explained.

"Go ahead, I spoke the truth," said Lapis firmly. Luna touched Lapis on the forehead and everything Lapis said, Luna saw. She felt Yellow Diamond slap her, the electricity coursing through her, the sound of her gem cracking and the darkness.

"Ahhhh!" Luna screamed releasing Lapis, tears running down her face. Her heart was racing, Luna breathed deeply, she felt everything. The pain, the fear, Yellow Diamond was a monster.

"Luna are you okay?" asked Steven looking concerned for her. He held her hands hoping it would help her. Luna shook her head trying to regain her composure. Even Lapis looked a tad concerned for the moonstone.

"You are telling the truth, now I hate to ask but what was the plan by trapping you in that mirror?" asked Luna. Lapis looked Luna in her eyes and told her everything Lapis remembered about Yellow Diamond's plan, if Luna could get the Crystal Gems to trust her, then Lapis would feel a lot safer. Once Lapis was done talking, without saying a word Luna headed downstairs to talk to the others.

"Luna are you okay we heard you scream?" asked Garnet the first to approach her.

"I'm fine I came to tell you what I learned from Lapis," said Luna and told them what she learned.

"So, Yellow Diamond forced Lapis to be her spy, by trapping her in the mirror?" asked Garnet.

"Yes, the plan was Yellow Diamond herself placed the mirror near the rebellion's warp pad, hoping Rose Quartz would find it and Lapis would learn all the rebellion's weaknesses through the mirror. Then Yellow Diamond planned to attack the camp, steal the mirror and force Lapis to reveal such secrets, Lapis having her gem cracked got mixed up and thought the Crystal Gems trapped her," explained Luna.

"That would make sense right guys?" asked Amethyst.

"Yes it does, we owe Lapis an apology," said Garnet taking off her shades.

"Wait a minute how do we know Lapis, isn't lying?" asked Pearl.

"I read her mind, she was telling the truth," Luna said.

"Oh I see Perfect Moonstone, read her mind, so naturally it is the truth," Pearl said dryly. Luna glared at Pearl, wanting nothing more than to tell her off but held back her temper. She would deal with Pearl later right now the main focus was trying to help Steven save Lapis.

"Pearl, enough, we know now Lapis won't be a threat, I am going to offer an apology, you and Amethyst can do as you like, but we were wrong and I am owning up to my mistake," said Garnet going up to Steven's room. Amethyst silently followed, Pearl glared at Luna, but followed them upstairs. Lapis froze when she saw the Crystal Gems before her, and felt Steven hold her hand, both waiting to see what would happen next.

"Lapis Lazuli, I am sorry for what happened to you, we learned the truth and words can't make up for what happened to you. I hope you can accept my apology and help us defend Earth from Yellow Diamond as a Crystal Gem," Garnet said holding out her hand to Lapis. The water gem was shocked and didn't know what to say.

"Yeah Lapis, we were wrong, you did warn Steven about the attack, did save him from Jasper, so, I would like you to be our friend," said Amethyst blushing. Pearl said nothing and Lapis could tell this one didn't trust her at all. Yet, she looked at Steven and well she trusted Home World, that didn't turn out so great, now she was trusting Steven and would do this for him.

"I accept your apology, and offer my own, I was confused and I know I have a lot of work ahead to gain your trust, I want to be friends too," Lapis said shaking Garnet's hand.

"Alright Lapis, you are a Crystal Gem now!" Steven cried happily hugging her. Lapis just smiled and hugged Steven as tightly as she could for once she felt like she was home. Luna stood in the shadows happy that everything worked out until Pearl walked up to her eyes, like ice.

"If Lapis does anything to harm Steven, I will blame you and make you regret ever being made," hissed Pearl. Luna just smiled at Pearl and winked silently walking away, angering the gem by far.

 _Just like last time uh Pearl, no matter how hard I try, you will always hate me. Should I keep trying or should I just leave?_ Luna frowned and remembered what she had told Garnet, about that being. Steven was still in danger, and Pearl may not like her, but Luna was staying, Steven was in danger, and Luna was going to help protect him, no matter what.

"I just realized something, where can Lapis stay, I mean I don't mind sharing my room with her," Steven offered.

"That is unacceptable Steven," Pearl said firmly.

"Pearl, Lapis needs her space," Steven argued.

"Steven is right, Lapis if you have enough energy, I want to show you something," Garnet said.

"Um okay," Lapis said slowly getting to her feet. Garnet led her to the magic door that held each gem's room. Lapis looked at Garnet with a confused expression.

"This door, will allow you to create your own room, whatever you imagine it will be made and a reflection of your gem will be stored so only you can access the room. It will be your personal space," explained Garnet.

"How, how do I um do it?" asked Lapis.

"Easy just place your hand on the door and have your gem glow as you think of the room you want and poof it will be made," explained Garnet.

Lapis nodded and touched the door; she closed her eyes and tried to think of a room for her. Some place quiet and peaceful, a place where Steven could come in, and spend time with her, that way she could help protect him. She saw the ocean again; it did calm her, yes, beautiful seaweed along the walls, a giant clam shell for a bed, water around her with smooth stones to sit upon. The moon would be shining above her, with stars that looked like home, and goldfish swimming in the pond, everything looking calm and peaceful. Everyone watched in amazement as another glow formed on the door resembling Lapis's gem.

"You did it Lapis," said Steven with stars in his eyes.

"I did, want to go see it?" asked Lapis smiling. She really wanted to show Steven her new room.

"Yeah," said Steven and Lapis held his hand and opened the door revealing her room. It looked just like she imagined it.

"Garnet should we allow Lapis to be alone with Steven?" asked Pearl getting frantic.

"Pearl, Lapis will not harm Steven, I know this for a fact," Garnet said watching them disappear into Lapis's room.

"Well, I am going to meet up with Alex, see you guys later," said Luna.

"Wait Luna," Garnet said touching her arm.

"What is it Garnet?" asked Luna.

"Why don't you create a room for yourself?" asked Garnet. If Luna made a room for herself the chances of her staying might increase and if not at least when her and Alex visited they would have a place to stay.

"That is far too generous I couldn't," Luna said blushing. She felt the piercing stare of Pearl, and Luna was getting sick of it. What was Pearl's problem with her? What did she do to make Pearl hate her so much?

"Luna please, in case you and Alex visit you have a place to stay and it would mean a lot to Steven, knowing you have your own place here," said Garnet. Luna bit her lip and decided why not, it is not like having her own room automatically made her a Crystal Gem or anything. She closed her eyes and placed her hand on the door, her gem began to glow.

She saw stars, endless stars, and a soft bed for Alex and her, maybe a hammock too, Luna loved those. A disco ball with a platform that lit up when you danced on it, a radio that played any song you thought of, and a TV to watch all their favorite shows, a basketball court, and of course a work out area for Luna to train in, complete with a punching bag. Another gem formed on the door and Garnet smiled at her. "Okay I got my own room, now I am going to find Alex, but remember what I said Garnet, talk to Steven as soon as you can," Luna said gently.

"I will," Garnet said nodding her head. Then she watched as Luna headed outside. _Soon Luna, I will also work up the courage to talk to you,_ Garnet thought and a plan began to form in her head, she just hoped it would work.

To be continued

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review. Also if you want Garnet and Luna to fuse, Pearl and Steven to fuse and Lapis and Steven to fuse I need gem name ideas and description ideas, please and thank you.


	16. Breaking Point

Chapter 16: Breaking Point

"I am going nuts Alex, completely insane!" shouted Luna pacing around. She found Alex at Jamie's house and asked her to go for a walk. The conversation quickly turned to Pearl's cold treatment of Luna. Alex was sitting down by a shady tree watching Luna pace back and forth, ranting about her feelings. "It's only been a few days and I am already willingly to claw my own eyes out!" Luna yelled.

"Why does string bean hate you so much?" asked Alex looking confused.

"I honestly don't know, but she has always treated me this way since I met her. I am so getting tired of biting my tongue and keeping my temper in check, I am about ready to strangle her tooth pick neck," Luna growled fists balled up. Alex bit her lip the question she was dying to ask kept creeping into her brain. She didn't want to ask it because it was none of her business but Luna was her big sister and her mouth opened as the question fell from her lips.

"Luna, did it have anything to do with Rose?" asked Alex frowning as she waited to hear her sister's reaction. She turned to Alex a frown on her face but Luna just shrugged her shoulders.

"I honestly don't know, I thought that might be the reason, which is why I tried to show Pearl, I respected Rose but wasn't in love with her. I hung out with Garnet, treated Rose how I saw her as my leader, a good friend I saw her as nothing else, besides there was another person I had my eye on, but that doesn't matter," Luna said shaking her head. "I always treated Pearl with respect, I never treated her like she was treated on Home World, least I thought I did, maybe she thought I was mistreating her?" Luna wondered.

"How were um, Pearls treated on uh Home World?" asked Alex getting curious.

Luna bit her lip but had to tell Alex. "They were treated like servants, not taken seriously and extremely expandable, only high ranking gems, had Pearls, but they were servants unfortunately," said Luna gently.

"Did you ever have a Pearl?" asked Alex.

"No way, I never asked for one, afraid I would get attached and Yellow Diamond would take her away to be killed, like she did to all the other gems I cared about," Luna said her eyes turning cold.

"Easy Luna, my advice next time Pearl acts cold to you just flat out ask her what her deal is, because you can't keep running from the issue," said Alex.

"You're right, how did you get so smart?" asked Luna chuckling. Alex wrapped an arm around Luna and smiled.

"I take after my big sister," she said sweetly. Just then her phone went off. "Hello, hey Steven, we need to come now? Okay Luna and I will be there in a few minutes," said Alex hanging up.

"Everything okay?" asked Luna growing concerned.

"Everything is fine, Steven just wants to show Lapis and Connie, Melody, so let's get going," Alex said smirking. Luna smirked back and they headed back to the beach house. By the time they got there an aroma of hotdogs lingered into their nostrils. "Mmmm hot dogs," said Alex, her mouth began watering.

"Hey Luna, Alex, you made it," said Steven happily rushing up to them. He was holding the hand who Alex guessed belonged to be Lapis, for she was a few inches taller than him, with short blue hair and lighter blue skin.

"Hello, my name is Alex, are you Lapis Lazuli, Steven talked about you all the time," Alex said sweetly.

"Yes, I am Lapis Lazuli, and you must be Alex, Steven also talked about you and Luna," said Lapis smiling.

"Hey Steven," called Connie coming up to them. "I didn't miss it did I?" she asked.

"Nope the party just started, in fact I wanted everyone to meet Melody," said Steven.

"Cool I didn't get a chance to actually meet her," Connie said smiling. "Maybe we can do Stefanie too," Connie said.

"That would be cool," Steven agreed.

"I'm confused who is Stefanie and Melody?" asked Lapis.

"Stefanie is the fusion of Connie and me and Melody is the fusion of Alex, Luna, and me," explained Steven.

"Fusions," Lapis said giving Steven a terrified look.

"Um could you guys give us a second?" asked Steven frowning.

"Of course," said Luna leading Alex and Connie over to the table of food. Once Steven knew they were alone, he sat Lapis on the beach and talked to her gently.

"Lapis it's okay, fusion doesn't have to be a bad thing, when you fuse with the right person, or persons it can be a wonderful experience," said Steven gently.

"My experience was a nightmare," Lapis said tears falling down her cheek.

"I know, but I want to show you how great fusing can be, Garnet is a fusion and Sapphire and Ruby are amazing together, that they gave us Garnet, the best of everything they are, and once you meet Stefanie and Melody, I know you will see that fusion can be wonderful, but if you don't want to fuse with anyone, that is fine you don't have to fuse if you don't want too, but can I least show you Stefanie and Melody?" Steven asked.

"Of course Steven, just be careful," Lapis said holding his hand. He nodded and led her over to the table where everyone was at.

"So, you are going to fuse with Steven again huh?" asked Pearl trying to act casual.

"Yeah he wanted to show Connie and Lapis Melody," said Luna.

"Are you nervous, I mean fusion is hard?" asked Pearl hiding her icy tone.

"Don't worry Pearl, we got it after all we already fused with Steven, it was easy, how many times have you fused with him?" asked Alex getting annoyed. Pearl's cheeks turned blue and she glared at Alex. Alex glared back and Luna pulled her sister away, as Garnet led Pearl away.

"Alright Lapis, you and Connie sit tight and Alex, Luna and I will show you Melody," Steven said proudly.

"This should be interesting," said Greg taking a seat next to Pearl.

"Very interesting," Pearl said through gritted teeth. Now she will learn the trick Luna used on Steven, and then she would be able to fuse with Steven too. Steven played some music and Alex and Luna joined him the center. He began wiggling his hips and Pearl noticed something weird, Luna was standing there watching Steven dancing. Then Alex began dancing with Steven, she twirled him around gaining a giggle from him. Luna just watched eyes closed listening to the music. "I don't get it, she isn't doing anything," Pearl whispered.

"Yes, she is," said Garnet understanding what Luna was doing. Something in all honesty Garnet forgot to think of, Luna was letting Alex and Steven take charge and follow their lead. Sure enough Luna opened her eyes and began swaying her hips, moving together with Alex and Steven. They held Steven's hands and twirled him together as they began spinning around in a circle.

"Faster," Steven laughed as he danced with them. They went faster each laughing and the light surrounded them and soon Melody stood before them.

"I don't understand Luna hardly danced with Steven, but they fused, how?" Pearl asked softly looking beyond confused by this.

"Hello everyone, miss me?" asked Melody walking up to them smiling.

"Hello Connie, Lapis, I am the one and only Melody at your service," Melody said taking a bow, a huge smile on her face.

"Please to meet you," said Connie shaking her hand.

"Hello um Melody," Lapis said looking carefully to see if she noticed Steven in any pain. When she fused with Jasper, all she felt was pain but Steven or Melody however seemed happy and content.

"Hey Connie want to sword fight, I can make an extra sword," Melody said winking.

"Maybe later, still this is so cool," Connie said completely amazed.

"So wonderful," Lapis said smiling happy to see Steven wasn't in danger.

"Well I would love to stay but I think Steven promised someone else a dance," Melody said and unfused.

"Man I never get tired of that," Alex said giggling.

"Indeed it feels incredible," said Luna smiling. Pearl was livid, how did Perfect Moonstone do it? She hardly danced with Steven, how was this possible?

"Come on Connie, let's show everyone Stefanie," Steven said stars in his eyes. He never felt so happy, fusing with Alex and Luna kept the bad thoughts away. When he was Melody, he felt wanted, loved, safe and confident. No one called him Rose, or saw that he was a weak link, he was able to protect his family and for a brief moment wasn't a monster, now time to feel that way again, only as Stefanie. Connie got up and danced with Steven, he twirled her around and poof Stefanie was before them.

"Hello everyone," Stefanie said softly.

"Now that is cool," Alex said eating a hot dog. Fusing made her extremely hungry.

"Thanks," said Stefanie blushing. Luna was amazed at the fusion before her, yet felt a cold stare. Pearl was at it again, Luna would talk to her but after the party she was not ruining Steven's fun. Just like Melody, Stefanie unfused and everyone was eating and talking. Luna was dancing with Steven, throwing him in the air and catching him, twirling him around, as Alex was twirling with Lapis. Connie and Amethyst was playing go fish with Greg and Garnet. Pearl was looking annoyed for she didn't figure out Luna's trick to fusing with Steven.

Luna twirled Steven again and their foreheads touched, the being flashed in her mind, she felt it stronger than ever. She opened her eyes, fear all over her face, her heart racing. "Are you okay Luna?" Steven asked worry on his young face.

"We need to talk," she whispered and led him to a secluded area of the beach to have a private word with him. "Alright Steven, what is up with this being that looks like you, but it isn't you?" asked Luna getting to the point.

"What do you mean Luna?" Steven asked avoiding eye contact.

"Steven, it's me, please talk to me, help me understand what is this creature I see in your head?" asked Luna growing concerned for the boy.

"It's me, the real me," Steven said looking into her eyes, the happiness she once saw now was replaced by a dull look.

"What do you mean?" asked Luna. "Steven is this, is this how you see yourself?" asked Luna.

"Yes, I am a monster, I killed my mom, I hurt everyone I care about, I am useless and weak!" Steven cried tears falling down his face.

"Steven, you are not useless and weak and what happened to Rose is not your fault, you are the greatest gift Rose ever gave this world," said Luna gently.

"Not according to the gems," sniffed Steven.

"They love you Steven, they always will love you," Luna assured.

"Not Pearl, every time she mentions my mom, it is always Rose was so beautiful, Rose was so smart, so brave, Rose, Rose, Rose, never Steven was so smart, Steven was so brave, I love you Steven, she has never said that to me, she never once said she loved me! Only gem that ever said they loved me was Garnet, and I hurt her by having Ruby and Sapphire un-fuse, I didn't mean too, I took Rose away from Amethyst everything is my fault!" Steven cried hugging himself.

"Steven calm down none of this is your fault, none of it, the gems love you, I know they do, Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet just have trouble expressing their feelings, but they wouldn't trade you for anything in the world, I swear it," Luna said trying to calm him down. It was worse than she ever expected, how long did he feel this way? She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him as close as she could. His tears stained her shirt but she didn't care, all that mattered was assuring Steven that he wasn't a monster but a gift. "Steven, you have to tell the gems, they need to know how you feel," Luna said.

"No, if I tell them then they will just reject me and I will have no place to go," Steven said.

"That's not true your dad will take you in, he loves you, and Connie loves you, Alex and I love you, Lapis loves you, a lot of people love you," Luna said.

"If they all reject me, will you and Alex take me in?" asked Steven eyes full of fear. Luna knew for a fact that the gems wouldn't reject him, but she had to assure Steven that if the unlikely event occurred he would be accepted by someone.

"Of course Steven, but you still need to talk to the gems," said Luna firmly but gently.

"I will just not now, please don't make me," Steven begged.

"Okay I won't make you but if you don't talk to them soon, I will understand," Luna said.

"Understood, and Luna, I am so sorry," Steven said more tears running down his face.

"Why are you sorry Steven?" Luna asked frowning again.

"I used you and Alex to feel better, when we fuse as Melody, all those bad thoughts go away, I feel wanted, and that everything will be okay, I didn't mean to use you today, part of me wanted to show Connie and Lapis, Melody but also the bad thoughts were returning and I had to get rid of them," said Steven. "Please don't hate me," he begged.

"Steven, Alex and I would never hate you, okay, now just relax, enjoy the party and tomorrow we need to talk to the gems, okay," Luna said. Steven bit his lip but nodded in agreement. Then gave her a fierce hug and she hugged him back, tears streaking down her face. "Okay let's go," she said to him. He gave her a small smile and held her hand. She smiled back and led him back to the party, his sad face slowly leaving once he saw Connie and Lapis. Garnet looked over at Luna, and Luna tried giving her a smile but Garnet lowered her shades, and Luna knew that Garnet knew something was wrong.

After the party, Steven was tucked in bed and Luna had to talk to the gems outside so they wouldn't wake up Steven, but Lapis asked to watch Steven in case he needed something so she was in his room. Alex was tired and went back to Jamie's house and Greg went back to the car wash. "I need to talk to you guys," said Luna gently.

"What is it Luna?" asked Garnet sensing some sadness coming from her.

"It's about Steven," Luna said but was interrupted by Pearl.

"What about Steven, he is back home where he belongs and everything will be fine," said Pearl icily.

"No Pearl, you don't understand," said Luna gently but was again interrupted.

"Of course I don't understand," Pearl said getting annoyed. She was tired of Perfect Moonstone acting all superior.

"Pearl just listen," Luna said trying desperately to keep her anger in check. Yet Pearl was mad too and wasn't listening.

"I am just a stupid Pearl, that only raised Steven, his entire life," Pearl said her voice raising.

"PEARL WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE!" Luna shouted.

"I DON'T TAKE ORDERS FROM YELLOW DIAMOND'S PET!" screamed Pearl, her anger getting the best of her. Amethyst's eyes went wide and Garnet's mouth made a shocked expression. All was quiet as the words hit Luna full force and Garnet was about to walk over to Luna expecting the moonstone to do something horrible to Pearl. Instead Luna raised up her head, eyes full of pain and tears leaking down her face.

"Is that what you think of me Pearl? After all these centuries I am just Yellow Diamond's pet?" asked Luna, her voice deathly quiet. Pearl remained silent realizing she may have gone too far, but refused to admit it.

"Luna," Garnet was about to say but the death glare kept her silent. She saw so much anger and pain coming from Luna, it reminded her of Steven when he stood up against them to save Lapis.

"So, I am just Yellow Diamond's pet, even after I said I despised her, that she took every gem I cared about away from me! Friends, my family all gone because Yellow Diamond said they were defects! Did you think I enjoyed bowing to her, pledging my undying loyalty to her, when secretly I wanted to plunge my sword into her gem, crush it beneath my feet, is that what this is all about? Is that why you hate me so? Tell me Pearl what crime or injustice did I do to make you hate me so much?" demanded Luna face as calm as stone.

"You know," Pearl said coldly.

"I never wanted Rose, Pearl, I had no romantic feelings for her at all," said Luna thinking that was the reason.

Pearl's face went paler as she gave Luna a cold stare. "How dare you," she hissed.

Yet, Luna interrupted her and continued to speak. "If I mistreated you I apologize but I am not going to keep apologizing, I paid for my mistakes quit reminding me of them, I saw Rose as a leader and friend nothing more, nothing less," Luna said.

"You tried to replace me!" Pearl shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Luna asked getting confused. _When did she try to replace Pearl?_

Tears leaked down Pearl's face as she said, "The first battle of the war". Luna gave her a shocked expression unable to believe what she had just heard.

"You got to be kidding me," said Luna as they both relived the memory.

 _Many years ago_

 _A young Pearl was fighting a Topaz, swords clashing as she tried to defeat her foe. Yet, the Topaz was quite skilled and managed to knock her sword out of her hands, and Pearl was knocked to the ground. She rolled tried reaching for her sword but the Topaz lowered it's sword about to stab Pearl's gem. Pearl was frozen till the Topaz was knocked away by Rose Quartz. "Are you injured my Pearl?" asked Rose worry all over her face._

" _I'm fine, Rose," said Pearl taking her hand. Just then the Topaz was back about to strike Rose in the back. Pearl was frozen with fear. "Rose look out!" she shouted out. Before they could do anything a familiar silver sword came out of nowhere. Luna stood between Rose and the Topaz eyes deadly and full of anger._

" _Didn't anyone ever tell you, only a coward attacks someone from behind," she hissed and with a quick motion stabbed the Topaz, in it's gem. "Forgive me," Luna whispered a small tear falling from her face. Once the Topaz was gone Luna turned to Rose and Pearl. "You two okay?" Luna asked looking concerned._

" _We're fine Luna, thanks to you," said Rose smiling gratefully._

" _Don't mention it just be more careful, I am going to see if Ruby and Sapphire need assistance," Luna said and disappeared as quickly as she appeared. Pearl just frowned and an angry glare crossed her face, she had failed to protect Rose, once again Perfect Moonstone saved the day._

 _End flashback_

"Ever since that day, every time I see you, I see my failure, everything I am not," Pearl sniffed.

"So, that is why you hate me, because of that," Luna said for now it all became clear.

"You were the perfect protector, strong, smart, confident, there was nothing you couldn't do, I was just a Pearl, useless and expandable," Pearl said her head dropping.

"You seriously think Rose would ever replace you for me? She loved all of us Pearl, every gem to Rose was special. I wasn't better than you and vice versa. I am sorry you felt this way for so long, I never wanted you to feel that way Pearl, I respected you highly, you were the first Pearl to take charge of her destiny, so I will do what I did all those years ago," Luna said a frown on her face. She didn't want to do this but after learning the truth she couldn't stay and be a constant reminder to Pearl that Pearl failed Rose.

"What are you saying Luna?" Garnet asked getting nervous.

"I left once to protect the team. I was afraid Pearl and I's issues would harm someone we love, I am doing now what I did in the past, tomorrow after you three talk to Steven, you really need to talk to Steven, Alex and I will leave, and I will only come back if Steven needs me, or if you gems need my assistance. Goodbye," Luna said with a bow and silently walked away. Pearl couldn't believe what just happened relieving that memory consumed her with sadness, she just fell to her knees and sobbed, Amethyst was in too much shock to say anything, Garnet however was panicking and ran after Luna.

"LUNA, Luna wait!" Garnet yelled.

"Go away Garnet there is nothing left to say," Luna said not turning around.

"Would you just look at me," Garnet snapped grabbing Luna by her shoulders, all three eyes focusing on her.

"What?" Luna asked.

"Don't leave, you can work things out with Pearl, I know it," Garnet said.

"You heard her Garnet, I am a reminder of her failure, I don't want to cause anyone any pain, besides you don't need me, you never needed me," Luna said.

"Yes we do, you are a Crystal Gem," Garnet said firmly.

"I was never a Crystal Gem, I didn't care about the Earth, I just wanted to avenge my fallen friends and kill Yellow Diamond, I am not a hero," Luna argued. She pushed past Garnet but the fusion grabbed her arm. "Let go!" shouted Luna.

"No, I let you walk off this beach once I am not doing that again, not until you work things out with Pearl," Garnet argued.

"Why should I stay, because of Steven, I told you, he will always have me, but what other reason do I have for staying?" asked Luna.

"Many reasons," Garnet said.

"Like what Garnet, would just for once cut the secret crap out and tell me what you want from me?" Luna asked.

"Wh-what?" asked Garnet getting more nervous.

"I am not stupid Garnet, Steven would feel better if you have your own room, Steven likes having you and Alex here, I am beginning to think you want me to stay more than Steven does," Luna said eyes locking on Garnet.

"I-I don't know what you mean," Garnet said looking away.

"Don't give me that act I invented that act, why do you want me to stay Garnet? Can you just once talk to me, I know I've been gone awhile but you can talk to me," Luna assured. Garnet faced Luna, deciding words would not be enough.

In that moment Garnet grabbed Luna by the shoulders, eyes intense as she was about to give Luna a good reason, she wanted to tell Luna how she felt but actions speak louder than words. Yet, before she could kiss Luna, Amethyst came racing up to them.

"Guys, guys!" she shouted.

"What?" they both asked sounding annoyed, yet what Amethyst said next filled their hearts up with fear.

"It's Steven," she said.

To be continued

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review. Also, I am not saying Pearl and Amethyst never told Steven that they loved him, it's just I remember only Garnet ever saying she loved him, if I got my facts wrong I apologize.


	17. Facing the Nightmare

Chapter 17: Facing the Nightmare

 _It's Steven_ ; the words rang in Luna's ears as she gazed at Amethyst. "Show us," Luna said firmly but gently. Amethyst only nodded and led them back to the beach house. She raced up the stairs to Steven's room, and they came upon a horrible scene. Steven was in his bed twisting and turning, face scrunched up like he was in pain. His hands were clutching the sheets holding onto them for dear life. Lapis stood over him, her face full of fear and worry.

"What happened?" asked Garnet her stoic expression fading.

"I…I don't know he just started doing this, I can't wake him up," Lapis said tears streaking down her face. Pearl appeared looking alarmed and Luna tried to calm Lapis down.

"It's okay Lapis, Steven is just having a bad dream, he'll be fine," Luna said gently. Lapis didn't look too sure, Steven was her only friend, and she didn't want any harm to come to him. Luna approached Steven and touched his forehead with her own, instantly the figure stood before her, stronger and clearer than ever before. Her eyes shut up as she stumbled back, breathing heavily. She had to do something and fast.

"Luna are you okay, what did you see?" asked Garnet holding Luna steady. Luna didn't respond just looked at Amethyst and spoke as calmly as she could.

"Amethyst Alex is at Jamie's house, I need you to go get her and bring her here," Luna said.

"What? Why? We need to help Steven not worry about Alex," Amethyst argued.

"Don't argue with me, just go get Alex!" Luna yelled. Amethyst looked shocked and gazed over at Garnet unsure what to do.

"Go get her," Garnet said and Amethyst nodded and rushed to get Alex as fast as she could.

"Luna," Pearl said but was cut off by Luna.

"Shut up Pearl, I will explain everything to you four when Alex and Amethyst get here," said Luna firmly. She should have done this a long time ago but there was no time to blame herself, Steven needed her now. Pearl was taken aback by Luna's tone but remained silent. Within minutes Amethyst brought Alex to Steven's room.

"Luna, Amethyst told me what was going on, is Steven okay?" Alex asked looking concerned.

"No, but I have a way of helping him, but first you four must know why Steven ran away," Luna said. All four gems looked at her waiting to hear what she had to say. "He thought you all would be better off without him. That you three wanted Rose instead of him and Lapis, Steven blames himself for you being trapped with Jasper as Malachite," began Luna.

"Why would Steven think we want Rose instead of him?" asked Pearl looking completely hurt. She loved Steven, sure she missed Rose but she couldn't imagine life without him.

"Why would Steven blame himself, I chose to fuse with Jasper to protect him," said Lapis looking confused. _Was what was happening to Steven now her fault? Was she causing him to feel this pain?_

"Please everyone calm down, Lapis in Steven's mind he failed you. He promised to come back for you on the ship, instead it crashed and he had no time to save you. To Steven, he failed you and to him, he was weak and you had to save him by fusing with Jasper and becoming trapped as Malachite possibly forever. The guilt grew and now part of it is showing in his dreams the other part comes from him thinking the gems rather have Rose than him," explained Luna.

"But why would Steven think that we love him?" asked Amethyst not fully understanding what was going on.

"Have you three ever said you loved him?" asked Luna.

"I have once," admitted Garnet.

"I...I think I told him," Amethyst said but couldn't remember.

"I showed him that I loved him," Pearl said crossing her arms.

"Sometimes Pearl a child needs to hear that they are loved, to Steven, he felt that Rose was this perfect being that could do no wrong in your eyes. Yet when you saw him, he was a burden. He told me how Amethyst depended on Rose to be there for her, how you, Pearl spoke so highly of her, never once did he ever hear you two say how much you needed him or how wonderful you thought he was, Garnet, you said you love Steven, but he mainly is upset because he hurt you by having Ruby and Sapphire un-fuse. Steven sees himself as a monster, he made Ruby and Sapphire un-fuse, he made Lapis trapped with Jasper, he took Rose away from Amethyst and Pearl, he couldn't protect Connie and his dad, he thinks he murdered his mother, all of this Steven has told me and now you see the result of this pain," Luna said motioning to Steven quivering in his bed. The gems looked mortified, how could they have not known that he was in such pain.

"I don't understand why he didn't tell us this?" asked Pearl tears in her eyes.

"He was afraid you would reject him and he would have no safe place to go," explained Luna. "Pearl, you and I may have our issues but right now if you ever cared an ounce for Steven, you will listen to my plan, and do as I say," Luna said firmly.

"What is your plan?" Pearl asked willingly to do anything to save her baby.

"I am able to read people's minds by touching them and I can also take people inside other's minds so they see what they see, I am going to take you, Garnet, Amethyst, and Lapis inside Steven's head so you can tell him how you actually see him, Alex will watch over his and my body in case things get rough," said Luna. The gems and Lapis exchanged looks but agreed to go through with the plan.

"Luna can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Alex pulling Luna into a corner away from listening distance.

"Luna, if you do this plan you know what will happen," Alex said gently. She was trying to remain calm but she was afraid for her sister. Luna frowned looking up at the moon; it was only a sliver of the moon visible. Still she had to do this for Steven.

"I'm sorry Alex but for Steven, I have no choice I have to do this," Luna said gently.

"Just be careful okay," Alex said hugging her. Luna nodded and walked over to Steven's bed.

"Everyone touch my shoulders and my arms, make sure you get a good grip and relax your minds," said Luna. Each gem held onto Luna as she placed her free hand on Steven's forehead, her eyes began to glow a deep yellow as she pulled everyone who touched her inside Steven's mind.

"Good luck guys," Alex whispered as she watched Luna's and Steven's bodies carefully.

 _In the dream world_

" _Wow where are we?" asked Amethyst looking around._

" _This is the dream world," explained Luna. "Where all is possible," she added. Pearl began looking around for Steven._

" _Steven, Steven can you hear us!" Pearl called._

" _Easy Pearl, I know where he is," Luna said gently. She pointed to a dark mist that was appearing and used her hands as a light to guide them through. "Be on guard these are the nightmares, no telling what will attack us," Luna said, using her free hand to draw out her sword. Garnet formed her gauntlets, Pearl had her spear, and Amethyst had her whip. Lapis formed her wings and all of them were on guard. Just then they saw a small light and heard sobbing. A small child was curled in a ball crying and moaning._

" _Steven," Pearl said getting closer to the child. She couldn't see his face until she touched his shoulder. He turned to face her and she backed away in fear. The child looked like Steven, but his face was horribly deformed, huge red eyes, with vampire fangs. Steven or the creature that looked like Steven began to sob again._

" _I'm sorry Pearl, I didn't mean to kill her it was an accident I am sorry," he cried tears falling down his face._

" _Ste-Steven," Pearl stuttered unable to believe her eyes._

" _I never met to murder her, I didn't know," Steven moaned._

" _Steven," Pearl said leaning down to comfort him. This is how he saw himself? Pearl couldn't believe her eyes._

" _Save the tears murderer!" shouted a voice. To everyone's shock another Pearl came out of the shadows, she gave Steven a cold gaze making him cringe in fear. "You murdered Rose, took her away and gave us nothing but trouble, I hated you I always hated you," the other Pearl snapped._

" _Be quiet, I never hated Steven, he is my baby, not a burden!" shouted the real Pearl._

" _He is too a burden, he killed Rose, Rose was smarter, Rose was better, I want Rose back not this monster," growled the other Pearl._

" _Yeah he messes everything up!" shouted another Amethyst giving Steven the exact same look as the other Pearl gave him. "I was happy and loved by Rose till this little abomination came along," growled the other Amethyst._

" _Shut up, no one talks to my number one fan like that!" shouted Amethyst striking the other Amethyst with her whip. The other Amethyst fell but was unharmed._

" _Why do you protect him?" asked another Garnet. "He made me un-fuse," she growled._

" _Garnet, I'm sorry I didn't mean too," sniffed Steven tears down his face._

" _I could have been killed, why didn't you listen? You never listen, little freak," the other Garnet snapped. The real Garnet was boiling with rage and attacked the fake Garnet with full force._

" _Don't you talk to my Steven like that!" she yelled hot tears down her face as she pounded on the fake Garnet. Yet, no matter how hard she hit the fake Garnet, the fake Garnet wasn't harmed._

" _He trapped me, I became a monster because of him!" yelled another Lapis._

" _That is not true, Steven is my friend, he freed me, gave me the strength I needed to protect him, you are not me, I love Steven, and no one messes with my beach summer buddy!" yelled Lapis sending a stream of water at the fake Lapis._

" _Guys, it's no use, you can't destroy these figures by attacking them, they are projections of Steven's mind, you have to show Steven how you see him," explained Luna. She was sweating a bit, her power was slowly draining, she had to stay focused, and she couldn't break the connection, not yet._

" _How do we do that?" asked the real Pearl glaring at her counterpart. Luna walked over to Steven; he had no fear in his eyes when he saw her. She was the neutral party, the first one to break the darkness in him._

" _Steven, this is not you, no one hates you," she said gently. She knelt to his level and stroked his hair._

" _Monster, murderer, freak, abomination," Steven said believing that is what he was._

" _Gift, friend, son, hero," Luna whispered. She remembered all the fun she had with Steven, a small window opened and it showed Steven, the real Steven hanging out with Alex and Luna. They were training near the meadows yet while training some rocks came flying at Luna._

" _Luna, look out!" shouted Steven, using his shield to protect her._

" _Thank you Steven," Luna said smiling at him._

 _Steven looked at the window, unable to believe his eyes. "You saved me Steven; you are a hero, a gift to this world. I don't see you like this, that is the real you," said Luna pointing to the Steven on the window. Bright kind eyes, a gentle smile and a kind and noble heart._

" _Hero, gift" Steven said unable to believe his eyes. Luna gritted her teeth, she was seriously fading, but fought the urge, she just made a break through with Steven, and she had to finish the job._

" _Guys, show Steven that you care, it is the only chance to save him," Luna said._

 _Lapis closed her eyes and the window showed her alone in the mirror, till a bright light entered and she saw Steven's face. How he talked to her, healed her gem, that he protected her from the gems, made her smile, made her feel like she belonged. "Steven is my friend, I don't want to lose you Steven, please I love my beach summer buddy," Lapis said tears shedding down her face._

" _Friend, Lapis, I love you too," Steven said his face becoming less deformed._

" _No, no!" shouted the fake Lapis disappearing. Once the fake Lapis was gone, the real Lapis hugged him tightly. Amethyst began to remember her fondest memories with Steven._

" _Let me tell you something about the Purple Puma, she was the wildest cat, and the others couldn't take it," past Steven said._

" _Amethyst let's battle the boogeyman," said a five year old Steven._

" _You are the coolest Amethyst," Steven said smiling._

" _Steven, I do miss Rose, but I wouldn't give you up for the world, I may never said it but I love you Steven, you accept me for me and I never want you to go away," the real Amethyst said._

" _Lair we partied every day when the freak left, we just acted concerned so we wouldn't worry Greg and Connie," said the fake Amethyst._

" _Shut up, I want my number one fan back and if you try to hurt him, you will deal with me!" yelled the real Amethyst._

" _Amethyst I love you too," Steven said his face returning yet he still had the red eyes and fangs. The fake Amethyst disappeared and Garnet began to relieve her memories with Steven, she was going to save her cutie pie._

" _Steven bomb" laughed Steven landing on Garnet's hair. "Admit it I got you," he said._

" _You got me," Garnet said smiling at him._

" _Now you're blind," he said covering her eyes with his hands._

" _Tiny hands, my one weakness," said Garnet holding him._

" _Garne," said a one year old Steven holding his hands up to her._

" _Pretty Garnet," a three year old Steven said when he saw her without her glasses on._

" _Steven, thank you," said Garnet._

" _Garnet, you are a fusion?" asked Steven looking shocked._

" _Oh I am sorry, we didn't want you meeting us here like this," Garnet said looking worried._

" _Well did I at least make a good first impression?" asked Steven._

" _Oh Steven, we already love you," assured Steven._

" _Steven, I am so sorry I made you feel this way. I am not mad that I had to un-fuse, if you didn't show up; we all would have been killed. You saved Sapphire, you saved Ruby, you saved all of us, I could never hate you, it's true I miss Rose, but you are the greatest gift I could ever receive from her," Garnet said. She scooped Steven up in her arms and all three eyes looked at him. "Steven, you are my little cutie pie, and I love you," she said kissing his forehead. "Don't leave us, we are lost without you," she said her voice cracking as the tears fell._

" _I love you Garnet," Steven without the fangs said holding onto her._

 _Pearl was in tears as the fake Pearl kept glaring at Steven. "He is a monster, a murderer, he took Rose away. Rose was everything, he is nothing," said the fake Pearl._

" _No he is a gift, I am nothing," Pearl said sobbing._

" _You are strong Pearl, strong in the real way," said Steven the window showed Steven cheering Pearl on when she had to battle Sugarlite._

" _I think you are pretty great," Steven said hugging her._

" _Pearl, you are amazing," said Steven smiling at her._

" _Steven, I never wanted to lose Rose, she was my everything. When she met Greg, I was so angry, that I took it out on you and him. I never meant too, I looked into your eyes and kept seeing Rose, if I ever made you feel like you were Rose, I am sorry. You are not Rose, you are her son, but you are my son as well. I should have told you how much you meant to me, to us, I never did, I don't know why. Please Steven, you are a gift, not this monster, I don't know what you think, but I never saw you like this. My anger and grief clouded my judgment for years, no more, Steven I was destroyed when you left, please I lost you once I am not losing my baby again," Pearl said looking serious. She stood up and formed her spear. Pearl glared at the fake Pearl and shouted as she threw her spear at the fake Pearl. "Steven I love you!" The spear cut through the fake Pearl causing it to disappear._

" _I love you Pearl," Steven, now back to normal hugged the gems._

" _We love you Steven," they all said. Then a bright light wrapped around them as they all woke up in Steven's room._

"We're back," said Pearl looking around.

"You saved me guys, thank you," Steven said smiling.

"No problem shrimp, like I said no one messes with my number one fan," said Amethyst ruffling his hair.

"You are a Crystal Gem Steven, and our son, no one will hurt you with us around," assured Garnet kissing his forehead.

"Exactly," said Pearl smiling.

"So, don't worry because you protected us, and we will protect you," assured Lapis.

"Thanks Luna, for helping," said Steven, who knew about her powers. Yet, he looked around the room but didn't see Luna anywhere.

"Guys, where is Luna?" Steven asked looking around for the moonstone.

Garnet froze; _Luna wouldn't just leave would she?_ Before Garnet could get up Alex appeared before them.

"It's okay guys Luna is fine," said Alex.

"Where is she?" asked Steven. Everyone grew sad and concerned expressions when Alex lifted up her right hand and showed a moonstone, Luna's moonstone.

"Don't worry everyone, like I said Luna, is fine, she is just sleeping," assured Alex, a sad smile on her face.

To be continued

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	18. Heart to Heart

Chapter 18: Heart to Heart

"Oh no Luna, what happened?" asked Steven. His eyes were full of concern for Luna. This was his fault; he had to make a big spectacle of himself that made Luna go inside her gem to regenerate.

"I don't understand why did Luna; have to go in her gem? She wasn't harmed during the trip, was she?" asked Garnet looking confused.

"I am almost certain she wasn't harmed during the trip," Pearl said gently.

"Wait how do you guys not know?" asked Alex looking confused. "Oh did Luna not tell you?" Alex asked looking shocked.

"Tell us what?" asked Garnet.

"Luna gets her power from the moon itself here on Earth. You see on Homeworld she was well like how you guys always saw her. Yet, when she came to live on Earth, since she is a moonstone, her power comes from the moon, when it is full, she is at top strength, but when the moon isn't full Luna gets a little weaker, hence why she learned many ways to defend herself when the moon wasn't full. Luna used a lot of her psychic ability dragging you all into Steven's mind that she broke the connection and had to rest," explained Alex.

"Will, will she be okay?" asked Steven still concerned.

"No worries, Luna is a tough gem, she'll be fine I give her two days tops," Alex assured. The sun was slowing rising, and a new day had begun. "Well I have to go meet my cousin, but I promise to bring Luna's gem by, so Steven can see her," Alex said.

"Wait, maybe Luna's gem should stay here," Garnet said.

"Um sorry trinity, but when Luna is like this I keep her safe, but I'll bring her by later today, I think you all need to talk to Steven a bit more," Alex said gently.

Garnet wanted to argue but right now Luna was safe and she had to focus on Steven right now. "Just be careful," Garnet said gently.

"You got it trinity," said Alex saluting her and headed outside. Then the room went silent again.

"Um maybe Steven would like some breakfast," suggested Pearl. After what she had just seen in his head, who knows what other stuff, he was hiding from them. She didn't want to do or say anything wrong, that would cause him to think she didn't care.

"Breakfast would be nice but I really do want to talk to you guys," Steven said sadly. He kept putting it off long enough, he had to tell the gems how he really felt or nothing was going to get solved.

"We are ready to listen, Steven," Garnet said. He had them sit either on the floor or his bed as he tried to come up with a way to talk to them.

 _Come on Steven open your mouth, I am so scared, I wish I had Connie, or Alex, maybe my dad, or Luna to help me. Be brave Steven, you know they love you, just talk to them, trust them,_ said his mind.

He took a deep breath and looked at the gems. "I know you three miss my mom and Lapis, I know you miss Home world. I never meant to hurt anyone, but I feel like I took my mom away from you three by being born. Lapis I feel like because of me, you are forever trapped here on Earth. You said you love me and I know with time that you may love the Earth and make it your home," Steven said trying to smile and Lapis. She gave him a warm smile to let him know that she believed him. Then he looked over at Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. "Guys no matter how many times I wish I could bring mom back, I can't. Over time I tried to be just like her, as brave, as strong, as smart, I even tried to fuse with you guys countless of times just so you can have that part of her back. No matter how hard I tried I could never be her, and that is when I felt that you guys would be better off without me," Steven said shedding tears.

Pearl immediately got up and hugged him, tears in her eyes. "Steven, we would never be better off without you," she said gently.

"Yeah we were totally lost without you shrimp, so you can't fuse with us that don't mean we don't want you," Amethyst said trying to cheer him up.

"That's just it Amethyst I wanted to fuse with you to give you the only part of mom I could back to you guys. I wanted to give Pearl Rainbow Quartz back, Amethyst whatever fusion you did with mom, I wanted to be able to make that for you as well as any fusion Garnet did with mom, but I just couldn't do it, I don't know why but I just couldn't," Steven said fresh tears in his eyes. Lapis hugged him as did Pearl, both not wanting to see Steven in any pain.

"Steven, please listen carefully," Garnet said kneeling before him. All three eyes locked on him as Garnet gave him a soft and gentle expression. "Rose was a great fusion partner for Pearl and maybe Amethyst as well, but even if you fuse with them, your fusion will not be exactly like your mom's but a brand new fusion. I never fused with Rose before, didn't think I had to, or just didn't want to so, when you are ready to fuse with me, it will be not only a new experience for you, but for me as well, you don't have to create any old fusions for us, we wanted to fuse with you because all three of us want to be closer to you. You have proven that you can fuse, you did it with Connie, and even more impressive when you fused with Alex and Luna, a human and a gem. Steven, you have done amazing things, you are still young, please don't think for one second that you have to prove yourself worthy of being a warrior or a Crystal Gem, because you will always be that to us and way more," Garnet said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Steven understood what she was saying, maybe Garnet was right, and maybe he didn't have to literally kill himself just to fuse with them. Maybe just maybe he would fuse with them when he was ready, and their fusion experience would be just as good. He hugged Garnet and smiled at her. "Thanks Garnet, you are right maybe I am just not ready to fuse yet, I shouldn't push it so much, just like with Connie and Alex and Luna, I'll just let the fusion happen," Steven said.

"Good idea, now is there anything else you want to tell us?" Garnet asked. Like Pearl, Garnet saw a lot of horrible images in his head and she didn't want for one second to have Steven doubt that they loved him. A look of pain crossed his face that all the gems began to frown at this.

"Garnet do you hate me for making you un-fuse back on the ship?" Steven asked.

"Steven, I could never hate you, you were trying to protect us and by coming back, you in fact saved us," Garnet replied.

"Yeah, we would have been prisoners by Homeworld if you didn't show up," Amethyst added in.

"Or worse," Lapis said quietly.

"You see Steven, you are a lot stronger than you think you are," Pearl added with a smile.

"Thanks guy, you are my family it's just sometimes I think you all would be better off with my mom instead of me, Rose was this great hero, and I just seem to be a great burden, I sometimes think you three blame me for her death," Steven said. There he finally said it, and now he waited to see how they took the news.

Pearl went paler and looked away hiding tears. Amethyst looked the way she did when she first took him to the kindergarten when Pearl found them, and Garnet, Garnet had clenched teeth as she was fighting back tears. Lapis, not really being part of Rose Quartz just hugged Steven, to comfort him. Finally the silence was broken.

"Of course we miss Rose, but we don't blame you for her death," Pearl said quietly.

"Pearl, I know how you talk about her, I seen your dreams, in your dreams you always tell my mom to leave my dad and travel the galaxy with you. Do you have any idea how that made me feel, when I first saw your dream I thought you just missed my mom, plus it was your first time sleeping so I couldn't be angry but every time you fell asleep different places but same thing, you ask mom to leave my dad and travel the galaxy with you, it makes it hard for me to believe that you want me when all I see and hear is how much you want my mom," Steven said tears falling down his face. Pearl's expression broke; she never realized how openly she expressed how much she missed Rose. She did love Steven, she really did but with evidence like that no wonder he had a hard time believing her.

"And Amethyst, you flat out told my dad that if it wasn't for him then my mom would still be there for you. Garnet told me that you and Pearl hardly fought when my mom was around. I tried to help you two get along but I never could," said Steven.

"You helped us form Opal!" Amethyst cried tears down her face.

"Yeah so," Steven said unsure where she was taking this.

"When your mom was around, she told us to form Opal, but with you we did it automatically we didn't need your mom telling us how to do it, when Pearl and I saw you get eaten by that bird all that mattered was saving you. Your love for us was all the guidance we needed to form Opal, sure Pearl and I fight but you like your mom help us get along. I know it's not always easy but Steven never think for one second that I would trade you for Rose, sure I miss Rose but I was a wreck when you left. I barely ate anything ask Pearl and Garnet, all I could think about was you being in danger, Steven, I'm sorry that I never openly expressed myself about how I feel about you. You are more than my number one fan, you are my kid brother and I want to protect you, because I do love you," Amethyst said shedding tears.

"It's okay Amethyst," Steven said hugging her.

"Please Steven, believe us when we say that we love you and we don't want nothing bad to ever happen to you," Garnet said.

"Okay, I know you guys love me, and I wouldn't trade you guys for anything in the world, I'm sorry that I ran away, can we just be a family again?" Steven asked.

"We will always be a family Steven," said Pearl as they all hugged him. "Now who wants breakfast?" she asked.

"I do!" Steven exclaimed happily.

 _Later that night_

Alex came back her cousin Jamie, kept talking about his upcoming play the mayor was letting him do. It sounded so interesting that Alex decided to stay longer to help him out, she would tell Luna, that she wanted to stay longer. She approached the beach house and Garnet was outside by the steps. "Hey trinity, is Steven still up?" Alex asked.

"It's Garnet and yes, he is teaching Lapis how to play Go Fish," Garnet explained.

"Cool, just wanted to bring Luna by so Steven can see her," Alex said showing her, Luna's gemstone.

"How is she doing?" asked Garnet, her tone revealing some concern.

"Oh she is fine, I say she should be up by tomorrow, Luna was always a fast healer, but I am glad we are alone, I needed to talk to you," Alex said gently.

"What about?" asked Garnet.

"You like Luna don't you?" asked Alex getting to the point.

"Of course I like Luna," Garnet said.

"Are you in love with her?" asked Alex.

"Wh-what?" asked Garnet blushing.

"I might be human, Garnet, but I am not stupid. Ever since Luna and I brought Steven back, you have been trying to get closer to Luna. At first I thought it's been forever since you saw her but I slowly began noticing certain things you did when she is around. You get nervous whenever she is around, you smile a lot more, whenever she looks distressed you always comfort her and you get upset whenever Luna mentioned that she wouldn't be staying in Beach City that long, and I began to wonder why that was, then bingo I figured it out," Alex said with a grin.

"Okay, it's true I do have feelings for Luna, I always cared deeply for her," Garnet said.

"So, why didn't you tell her before?" asked Alex.

"Because I am a fusion of two other gems relationship, I didn't think a fusion could have a relationship with a gem that wasn't a fusion. Yet, when I met Luna, she was the first gem besides Rose to treat me like I was a new gem," Garnet said gently.

"What do you mean?" asked Alex sitting down on the steps. Garnet bit her lip but sat down with Alex and began to speak again.

"Fusion was brand new, not many gems understood it, so when Ruby and Sapphire fused to form me, some gems either on purpose or mistake, called me Ruby, Sapphire, or just fusion. No one ever called me Garnet, but Luna and Rose. Luna tried to get to know me, she didn't do the same things she did when she was around Ruby and Sapphire, because to her I wasn't Ruby or Sapphire, I was Garnet, and she wanted to know Garnet," Garnet explained.

"I see, Luna was the first gem besides Rose to get to know you and make you feel special," Alex said.

"Yes, I lost my chance to tell her how I felt and now that she is back," Garnet explained.

"You got a second chance and you don't want to blow it," said Alex.

"Exactly, but Luna said she wanted to leave after fighting with Pearl," Garnet said.

"What did string bean say?" Alex asked fighting the venom in her voice.

"Luna found out that Pearl saw Luna as the reason why she failed Rose, millions of years ago during the first battle Pearl was defeated by a gem and was saved by Rose, Rose lowered her guard to help Pearl and was almost killed if Luna didn't jump in and save Rose and Pearl. To Pearl, Luna was always the better protector and Luna didn't want to cause Pearl anymore pain, so she decided to leave again," Garnet explained.

"Luna never went where she wasn't welcomed," Alex said frowning.

"I want to try and have Pearl and Luna make up, maybe have Luna rejoin the team, so I can tell her how I feel and let her make the final decision in what she wants," Garnet explained.

"Well I do want to see my cousin do his play, I'll tell you what trinity, I'll convince Luna to stay longer, but if you hurt her, then I will plow you into the ground, got it," said Alex firmly.

"Understood," replied Garnet. Alex smiled and just then Luna's gemstone began to glow and a bright light exploded as Luna reappeared. She stretched her arms and yawned.

"What did I miss?" she asked yawning again.

"Luna, you are okay," Alex said leaping off the steps and hugging her.

"Yeah a little tired but I'm cool," said Luna with a grin hugging her sister back.

"Welcome back," said Garnet smiling walking up to hug her. "You had us worried," Garnet added with a frown.

"Sorry about that Garnet wasn't trying to worry anyone, is Steven okay?" asked Luna.

"He's doing much better and would love to see you," said Garnet.

"I don't know I don't want any more drama with Pearl," Luna said remembering the last time she talked to Pearl.

"Come on Luna, let's go see Steven," Alex said.

"Fine but if it gets bad I am leaving," Luna said firmly. They headed up the stairs and Steven's eyes widened when he saw Luna.

"Luna, you are okay!" he cried running up to her.

"Hey there Little Prince, miss me?" asked Luna holding him.

"Yeah you had me worried," said Steven.

"Oh I am just fine, no worries," said Luna with a grin.

"Hello um Luna," Pearl said gently.

"Hello Pearl," said Luna gently.

"Glad that you are better," Pearl added.

"Yeah me too," Luna said gently. An awkward silence overcame the room just then Pearl began to speak.

"Can I have a private word with you please?" Pearl asked looking extremely nervous. Luna raised an eyebrow at her wondering what she was doing.

"Um sure," Luna said placing Steven down. Pearl led Luna outside where they could be alone and Luna was about to speak again but once again Pearl beat her to it.

"Luna, I am really sorry for my past treatment of you," Pearl began. Luna froze when the words hit her ears.

 _Pearl was apologizing to her? How long was she out? Did she hurt her head or something? This could not be real._

"Why the sudden change of heart about me?" asked Luna.

"After our confrontation, I realized I wasn't being fair to you. Ever since I met you, all you ever did was tried to be a good friend not only to me but to the others as well. My petty jealousy of you kept clouding my judgement and I kept making outrageous judgements about you, even if you were a better protector, you are right Rose would never get rid of me, we all were special to her. Years of being seen as nothing and finally finding Rose and being seen as something special. I grew addicted to it that when you came along I felt threatened and in the end I pushed you away. Yet, even after all that, you claim you were never a Crystal Gem, you were always more of a Crystal Gem more than I was," Pearl said.

"That is not true Pearl," Luna said.

"Please let me finish," Pearl said. Luna nodded and allowed her to continue talking.

"Alex told us about your secret and it finally dawned on me, you could have left and allowed Steven to remain in that horrible state. Instead knowing perfectly well what would happen to you, you stayed and gave us the chance to save him. I know you and I have a lot to learn about each other, but please Luna, would you just think about staying here in Beach City and becoming a Crystal Gem again," Pearl asked.

"I-I don't know, guess I could think about it, but I am not promising anything," Luna said firmly. She still thought that this was weird Pearl actually wanting her to rejoin the team. In all honesty she did miss the gems, meeting Amethyst and Steven and Lapis was nice, maybe she could stay. Luna had to think long and hard before making a final decision. Pearl just smiled happy Luna would at least consider her request. Just then Garnet came out looking concerned.

"Gems, we have trouble," she said firmly.

"What is it Garnet?" asked Luna looking worried.

"It's Peridot, she's in the kindergarten," said Garnet.

"We need to get her before she causes any more trouble," said Pearl.

"I'm in," said Amethyst coming outside joined by Lapis and Steven and Alex.

"I would like to help," offered Lapis.

"Me too," said Steven.

"Alright then let's go," said Garnet.

"Come on Luna, you and Alex can help us the more the merrier," said Steven.

"I don't know, I'm sure you can handle Peridot on your own," said Luna.

"We would appreciate the extra help you are after all a Crystal Gem," said Pearl. Luna almost fell over in shock when the words entered her ears.

 _Did Pearl seriously just call her a Crystal Gem?_ It felt weird being called that but for right now Luna decided Pearl might be right, something bad could happen in this kindergarten and she wanted to help if she could.

"Alright I guess I am in too," said Luna.

"You know I am," said Alex. They all ran up to the warp pad to stop Peridot unaware of the evil that awaited them in the kindergarten.

To be continued

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review. I'll try to update as soon as I can but right now my schedule is pretty crazy but I will finish the story.


	19. Kindergarten Nightmare

Chapter 19: Kindergarten Nightmare

The warp pad took them to a dismal place. It looked dark and covered by what appeared to be mountains with giant gaping holes in them. Along the sides looked like odd looking machines and huge rocks. "Man, who lived here Dr. Frankenstein or Count Dracula?" Alex asked taking a look around.

"I lived here," said Amethyst.

"You lived here?" Alex asked looking confused. She thought all the gems minus Steven came from outer space.

"A long time ago, I lived here, Home world wanted to use the Earth to make gems that could I guess conquer other planets but I emerged late and was the only one here when Rose found me," explained Amethyst. She felt sad retelling her story especially when Rose saved her. It was a happy tale but it made Amethyst miss Rose more, then she glanced over at Steven who was by Garnet and Luna, looking around. At least she had the greatest gift Rose could ever leave behind for her to love and protect, Steven, Rose's son, and Amethyst's little brother.

Alex could see the sad look in Amethyst's eyes and wanted to cheer her up. "Oh well, that makes sense still wish I was alive when you emerged I could have helped you redo the place. Maybe add a batting cage over there, jumbo sized swimming pool over there, and if I plan it right use that machine thing to power a giant screen TV," said Alex.

"Cool, let's do that when we come back here," said Amethyst getting excited.

"Amethyst we are not doing that," Pearl scolded.

"Oh come on P, it would be fun," said Amethyst.

"The kindergarten is not a fun place, remember what Home world was using it for, I am sorry you two but I don't think this is the place to form a clubhouse," Pearl said folding her arms.

"Maybe you are right there goes the massive airplane idea," Amethyst said frowning.

"Maybe we can do a project together back at the Beach house," offered Alex.

"You're on," said Amethyst grinning.

"Okay everyone remember why we are here, we have to find Peridot," reminded Garnet.

"This place is big it would be easier if we split up," suggested Luna.

"Good idea, Pearl and Lapis can search on the North side. Alex and Amethyst can search the south, and Luna, along with Steven and myself can explore this side," said Garnet.

"Of course," said Pearl leading Lapis to search for Peridot.

"We'll yell if we find her," said Amethyst as Alex followed her.

"Let's get looking," said Luna, as they began to search.

Steven moved away from Garnet and Luna, but not too far where they couldn't hear him. He was looking through holes and behind massive rocks to locate Peridot. "Hmmm, if I were Peridot, where would I hide?" he wondered scratching his head. Just then he heard a noise and what looked like an elevator appeared and standing on it was Peridot. She was talking to a thing attached to her arm.

"This is Peridot checking on the kindergarten, the fusion experiments have been successful, and a few emerged early, even do to ahem, a few glitches, the cluster still remains dormant for the time being," she said into her communicator.

 _Fusion experiments, Cluster, what is she talking about?_ Steven wondered getting closer to Peridot to hear her better. Just as Peridot finished her log her eyes landed on Steven and they were filled with shock. Steven just stood there not knowing what to do or say.  
Peridot gave him a nervous look and whispered, "Are the others with you?"

At first Steven shook his head no, but then felt bad for lying and slowly shook his head yes, even shrugged his shoulders not knowing what else to do.

Peridot placed her hand over her face and groaned, "Of course why not".

"Peridot!" shouted Garnet making both Steven and Peridot jump.

"Ahhh!" Peridot yelled and ran for her life, up a wall.

"Hey I can't do that," Steven moaned. Maybe with practice he could run up a wall.

"Neither can she!" yelled Pearl as she threw her spear at Peridot. Peridot moved at of the way thinking Pearl had missed.

"Nice try clod," she cackled sticking her tongue at Pearl. Though the spear hit a rock and that rock hit Peridot causing her to fall. She landed hard as she managed to roll away from them. It was then she spotted Lapis and shock was on her face. "Lapis, what are you doing here and where is Jasper?" she asked.

"I don't care where Jasper is, but I am here to help my friends," said Lapis firmly.

"You traitor, how could you?" demanded Peridot anger all over her face.

"Please Peridot, Yellow Diamond is evil, join the Crystal Gems and help us stop her," Lapis begged trying to reach her.

"Never I am no traitor, and trash this place all you want, I already have what I needed!" yelled Peridot and used her hand as a propeller and flew away.

"After her!" yelled Pearl racing after Peridot.

"I'll throttle her good!" yelled Amethyst.

"I'll help!" Pearl yelled.

"I'll see if I can try and reason with Peridot, before Pearl and Amethyst have to get rough," Lapis said running after Pearl and Amethyst.

"Come on guys let's go," said Steven running; only he found himself not going anywhere. He looked up to see Garnet holding him by the back of his shirt. She lowered him down and began to speak.

"If Peridot's mission was to activate the generators they would be on but look," she said motioning to the non-active generators. "They are not on," said Garnet.

"So, what was she doing here?" asked Luna.

"Let's find out," said Garnet walking to where they found Peridot. She lifted the platform, revealing a hole. "We should find our answers down there," said Garnet.

"Wow, you're brains and brawn the whole package," said Steven smiling. Garnet hid her blush and Luna jumped down first forming a light with her hand. Alex jumped down and Luna caught her and they helped Steven get down and soon Garnet joined them. Steven always had questions about Garnet being a fusion all the time ever since he learned she was a fusion. Maybe she wouldn't mind answering some questions while they searched the tunnel.

"This place looks like it was created from Stephen King's head, in fact it looks like the same area where they found the alien known as IT," whispered Alex.

"What is IT?" asked Steven looking concerned.

"Nothing you need to worry about Steven," assured Luna with a smile.

"Um Garnet mind if I ask you a question?" asked Steven wanting to get his mind off the IT stuff.

"Of course Steven," said Garnet staying on guard but allowing him to ask his question.

"Is Sapphire your brain part and Ruby the brawn?" Steven asked.

"Well, it's bit of both, when two gems fuse for the right reason, the fusion does inherit traits from the two gems, yet it is different I might be smart like Sapphire but I don't think like she does hundred percent of the time and I am a lot stronger than Ruby is if Ruby was alone," Garnet explained hoping she was making sense, she never thought she had to practice this conversation until Steven was much older.

"How I understand it Steven, is that Ruby and Sapphire are Garnet's parents and she is their daughter. She inherited traits from them but she isn't their clone or anything, like you are Greg and Rose's child so you inherited traits from them but you are not them, you are Steven," explained Luna.

"Oh I understand now," said Steven smiling.

"It's kind of what Luna said," Garnet said smiling happy to have some help.

"Thanks for saying something, I was getting deeply confused," admitted Alex.

"Yeah fusion is many things but simple was never one of them, even I got confused when I first heard of it," explained Luna.

"Hey Luna, did you ever fuse with any other gem, like my mom perhaps?" asked Steven looking at her. He thought since Melody went so well maybe the main reason why was Luna fused before and like Garnet was an expert.

"Um no Steven, I never fused with any gem not even your mom, Melody was the first fusion I ever did," Luna said gently.

"Oh yeah when we became Melody, you said that, but mind me asking why not?" asked Steven.

"I, um, just never needed to I guess, I always left fusion to the experts," said Luna motioning to Garnet. Garnet gave Luna a small blush but she knew the real reason why Luna never fused at least with Rose anyway. Luna never wanted to start an argument with Pearl and fusing with Rose successfully would have been the ultimate argument. Steven just nodded, understanding Luna's answer but had one more important question to ask Garnet.

"Um Garnet what is it like being a fusion all the time?" he asked. Just before she could answer, they heard a low noise almost like a hiss. They came across these cylinder objects that looked cover with dirt. The noise was coming from the cylinder and Steven gazed at it. "Is there something in there?" he wondered. No one answered as Garnet touched it with her hand, it moved when she touched it. Steven hid behind Garnet's leg as they back away from it, Luna drew her sword and Alex got out her glove blades. The cylinder began to move and shake making an odd noise, just then something fell and landed on the ground.

"What was that?" asked Alex looking down. They all saw what appeared to be a hand stuck to a foot. "I heard of a football but never a foot hand" Alex said.

"Now is not the time for jokes," Luna said gently but firmly. Garnet picked up the foot hand and she and Steven gazed up to see more cylinder objects with two hands stuck together crawling around like a spider would.

"Whoa," said Steven in amazement.

"I'll say," Alex said. Just then more body parts stuck together fell, two arms stuck together as two feet stuck together.

"What are they?" asked Steven. Just then one of the stuck body parts flew at his face. "Ah!" he yelled as Garnet punched it, making it poof and Garnet held something in her hand. "It looks like two gem shards stuck together," he said. Garnet let out an odd sound and threw it to the ground.

"Easy Garnet," Luna said trying to place a comforting hand on her. Yet, it seemed like Garnet was lost in her own world to notice anyone was there. The stuck body parts began to quiver and shake.

"Is that what these things are two gems stuck together?" Steven asked. Garnet gave out a scared yelp; face scrunched up in a mix of pain and fear, even her body was shaking. Steven took notice and gazed at his friend. "Garnet," he said trying to get her to focus on him, instead the cylinder thing broke and all eyes were on what came out. A bright white light appeared four different gem shards in the center trying to form four hands, began twisting, forming what appeared to be the forms of the gems they once were. They let out an inhuman shriek; it could chill you to the bone.

"What the hell?" asked Alex looking scared.

"Steven get behind me," said Luna, drawing her sword. The gem monster glitched, finally forming what appeared to be a gray body forming of multicolored arms and legs. The creature gave out an inhuman wail slowly walking towards them. Steven seemed to get nervous he turned to Garnet hoping to know that everything would be okay. Instead she looked just as scared as he did, shaking her head as if she didn't believe what she had seen.

"Ah Garnet what do we do?" Steven asked as the foot hand grabbed him.

"Steven!" Alex yelled throwing the thing to the wall, having it poof in an instant. The other gem monster began to grab Garnet who seemed frozen in place.

"Garnet!" Luna shouted slamming herself into the monster having it release Garnet. She drove her sword into the center of it having it poof before her. More gem monsters came hissing and wailing; Garnet's visors fell off, tears streaking down her face a look of utter terror on her face. The ground beneath them began to rumble and shake.

"What was that?" Alex asked. Just then a massive green hand grabbed Alex pulling her down to a massive hole.

"ALEX!" Steven yelled grabbing her arm. He tried to pull her up instead they both fell down the hole disappearing from view.

"STEVEN! ALEX! NO!" Luna screamed destroying the remaining gem monsters having their gems fall to the ground. She leaned down the hole and saw Alex and Steven on the ground they seemed safe but more gem monsters were down there. "Hold on we're coming!" Luna yelled. She raced to Garnet who was frozen in place tears streaking down her face. "Garnet, we have to go down there," Luna said.

"No, it's not right. This is what Homeworld thinks of fusion? This is because of the rebellion, Rose couldn't have known," Garnet said, though Luna swore she heard Ruby and Sapphire's voices.

"Garnet, I need you to focus, please stay with me here," Luna said fighting her fear. She was deathly scared too, she never faced monsters like these, she could only imagine how Garnet was feeling, but right now Alex and Steven were in great danger, Luna needed Garnet to regain her focus.

"I'm sorry," Garnet said a light forming and Luna knew Garnet was coming undone.

"Oh no you don't, get a hold of yourself!" Luna shouted slapping Garnet across the face. The light stopped and Garnet was back now looking at Luna. "You are not allowed to break down, ya here me! You can have your mental break down after we save Alex and Steven," Luna barked.

"Ste-Steven, where is he?" asked Garnet suddenly realizing Steven wasn't with them.

"He and Alex are down there," Luna said pointing to the gaping hole in the ground. "With many gem monsters," Luna added. She saw Garnet's face light up with fear and concern. "I need you to regain your focus," Luna said gently. Now that she got Garnet's attention maybe she wouldn't have to yell at her. "Remember years ago when we fought that sea monster, how scared you were?" Luna asked. Garnet only nodded the memory fresh in her mind. "You were terrified but fought down the fear when Pearl and Rose were in danger that is the Garnet I need now. The fearless fighter, the one I trust with my own life, the greatest fusion of all. We know those things aren't fusions, anyone with half a brain can see that. So, Garnet, show them what a real fusion can do," Luna said, helping Garnet to her feet. She was unaware that her gem was glowing.

Garnet gazed into Luna's eyes. She felt the same fire of determination, undying loyalty, and the brightest light of love. It felt incredible as it calmed Garnet down she held Luna's arms unaware that her gems were glowing.

"Please Garnet help me save our friends, I, I can't do this alone," Luna said tears in her eyes, hoping she reached Garnet enough for Steven and Alex to be saved.

"Luna," whispered Garnet, pulling her closer and the two hugged as a bright light covered them.

 _Meanwhile_

"Alex are you okay?" Steven asked helping her to her feet.

"Oww," moaned Alex rubbing her head. "I think so, where are we?" Alex asked. Before Steven could answer gem monsters wailing and moaning came crawling at them.

"Ah, we're in trouble!" Steven yelled.

"Keep it together Steven, we can beat these things," Alex assured her blades brought out. Steven gave her a serious look and nodded revealing his shield. One gem monster lunged at Alex as she side kicked it with her foot, causing it to poof. "Man these things; don't hold well together do they?" she asked.

"They are not real fusions," said Steven using his shield to slice apart another monster. Then two gem monsters raced after him. "Ah!" he yelled.

"Steven, get to higher ground!" Alex yelled climbing up a rocky hill.

"Right, I wish I had my sword right now," Steven said as he began to climb. The gem monsters raced after him snapping with deformed mouths, four eyes blinking at him as a monster made out of hands were reaching for him. "GO AWAY!" Steven yelled kicking some rocks at them. The rocks fell and two more gem monsters squealed but poofed forming their gem shards. Steven; bubbled them up, feeling sorry for the poor gems that they once were. "I think that is all of them," Steven said as he and Alex climbed down.

"I think you are right, any ideas on how to get back up?" she asked.

"I know I heard Luna, maybe her and Garnet can help us, let's try climbing maybe if we climb up high enough they can pull us up," suggested Steven.

"Let's get climbing," Alex said. Just as they touched the wall, a low rumble was heard that made everything shake.

"Alex grab onto me!" Steven shouted forming his bubble. Rocks fell on them but thanks to the bubble they were unharmed. The holes before them broke wider and Alex and Steven's eyes widened with fear at what stood before them.

A gem monster the size of Alexandrite appeared. It had on its right side eight arms, one side five arms; it had at least twelve legs all together, with a giant eye ball and massive shark like teeth. It crawled like a massive spider hissing and snarling, seeing its prey before it. "Ahhh, it's a giant gem monster!" Steven shouted knowing for sure that he and Alex couldn't defeat this thing. Just then another rumble was heard but from above. A new figure came onto the scene.

"Oh great two gem monsters," Alex grumbled wondering how they would survive this. Instead it was a gem but not a gem monster.

The new figure was about Sugarlite's height yet had an athletic build to her. Her skin tone was a deep lavender with long, beautiful purple hair, tied in a bun, with a few strands over her three eyes. She had two arms and feet, but three eyes. This gem wore a shirt resembling Luna's but hard on a darker color of Garnet's pants, with boots. In the gems hands was a hammer with spikes on it.

"Garnet?" asked Steven unable to believe his eyes.

"Luna?" asked Alex with the same expression.

The gem opened her eyes, the third eye a crescent moon, and all three eyes were a mixture of Garnet and Luna's eyes. Then they heard the softest and most beautiful voice say, "We are Morganite".

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review. Also, thanks to whoever gave me the name Morganite, really appreciate it.


	20. Going Home

Chapter 20: Going Home

The gem monster hissed at Morganite, its teeth baring. "Time to take out the trash," said Morganite, raising her spiked hammer. She first spotted Steven and Alex, with super speed bubbled them up, and sent them safely up top. Then, once she knew, that they were safe, she rammed into the monster, her hammer making contact. The monster wailed in pain as it tried biting her, yet she dodged the attack, attacking the monster's lower belly.

 _This thing is strong_

 _Yes but we are stronger_

"Go Morganite!" cheered Steven smiling from down below. It was amazing Garnet and Luna fused, and now were battling a giant gem monster. The monster grabbed Morganite, throwing her into a wall. She crashed hard, shaking her head with a groan.

"Oh no!" Alex shouted her and Steven looking concerned.

"That wasn't nice," Morganite growled eyes locking on the monster. It snarled back, and Morganite formed balls of light out of her hands and threw them at the beast. The beast backed away with fear wailing when the light touched it's skin.

 _It appears that it doesn't like light._

 _Well, then let's turn on the light._

Morganite formed a massive ball of light, threw it in the air, and like you would in volleyball, whacked it hard with her hands. The ball flew straight at the monster, engulfing it in light. Even Steven and Alex had to shield their eyes, as all they heard was an inhuman wail, and finally nothing but silence. When Steven and Alex opened their eyes they saw a bunch of gem shards stuck together where the gem monster once stood.

Without a word, Morganite, bubbled up the gem shards, sending them to the bubble room and jumped up, slowly defusing and reappeared as Garnet and Luna. Garnet was still holding Luna, when they unfused. "You guys were amazing!" shouted Steven hugging them both.

"Yeah we were," said Luna smiling at Garnet. Truth be told Luna, never felt better, being Morganite was like nothing she ever experienced before, it was, well words didn't really describe it, she would talk to Garnet about it later, right now they had gem shards to take care of.

Garnet however was feeling the same way but she felt extremely guilty. Not only did she give into fear, but she put Steven, Alex, as well as Luna in great danger. If Luna wasn't here to snap her out of that horrible trance, Steven and Alex would have been dead for sure. She could barely look Luna or anyone else in the eye, good thing her shades were back on.

"Good work everyone, let's get these shards back safely," said Garnet.

"You got it," said Steven helping pick up the shards as Garnet sent them the rest of the gem shards to the bubble room. Once they climbed out, they were met by Lapis, Pearl, and Amethyst.

"Sorry Garnet, but Peridot escaped," Pearl said frowning deeply.

"I really thought I could have reached her," said Lapis frowning.

"What happened to you guys?" asked Amethyst.

"Something bad," said Luna. Garnet looked away, her teeth gritting but was calmed when Steven hugged her leg.

"What happened down there?" Pearl asked looking worried.

"We found out what Home World thinks of fusion," said Luna holding up a bubbled gem shard, she kept one in case Garnet wouldn't be in the mood to discuss what happened, by the looks of it, she was right.

"Are-Are those two gem shards stuck together?" asked Pearl looking scared and confused.

"Yeah and they form these gem monsters, and there was this massive one the size of Alexandrite but no worries, Luna and Garnet fused forming Morganite and defeated the monster," said Steven.

"You guys fused cool!" exclaimed Amethyst.

"That is wonderful," said Pearl smiling.

"Look everyone, we need to be on guard, since these gem monsters exist, we don't know how many was made, so let's regroup and return back here later, that is if everyone agrees," said Luna looking around. No one seemed to object, so Luna nodded and they all headed back to the warp pad.

When they returned, Steven was very hungry from the trip, that he asked Pearl if she could cook for him. "Of course Steven, what would you like?" she asked.

"Could we have spaghetti, please?" asked Steven.

"Oh yeah with garlic bread," said Alex smiling. "I can help if you want?" asked Alex.

"I um would love some help, thank you uh Alex," said Pearl politely.

"No problem," said Alex, finally happy that Pearl was being a tad nicer to them, so she would be nicer to Pearl. Garnet however was not in the celebrating mood and headed to her room. It was then she felt a hand on her shoulder, she didn't even need to turn around to know it was Luna.

"You okay?" Luna asked looking concerned.

"I'm fine," said Garnet dryly, though Luna didn't have to read minds to know that Garnet was lying.

"If you want to talk," Luna began.

"I know where to find you," said Garnet disappearing in her room. Luna frowned but didn't force Garnet to talk to her. She joined the cooking fest of Pearl and Alex. Steven and Amethyst was teaching Lapis, how to thumb wrestle, Amethyst kept beating Steven, much to the kid's dismay.

"Hey Luna, I know it isn't my bedtime yet, but could you please finish the story of how you met my mom?" Steven asked losing to Amethyst for the fifth time.

"I don't know Steven, it's pretty boring," Luna said blushing.

"Please," he asked forming stars in his eyes.

"Dinner won't be ready for at least twenty minutes, enough time to finish a story," said Alex.

"Well, why not okay um where did I leave off again?" asked Luna sitting down.

"Garnet was going to have you meet my mom, at the meadow where Sapphire and Ruby met to form Garnet," said Steven.

"Right, right okay, the next night I left and met Rose Quartz, the one who would change my life forever," said Luna her voice sounding far away as she relived that day, like it was only yesterday.

 _Many years ago_

 _Luna stood by the meadow, waiting for this so called friend of the fusion known as Garnet. If this friend can help Luna, get revenge on Yellow Diamond, then it was worth it. She paced back and forth wondering what was taking Garnet so long, until she heard a rustling noise, and became alert. "Whose there?" she demanded revealing her sword._

" _At ease Luna, it is me," said Garnet appearing out of the shadows._

" _What took you so long?" asked Luna having her sword disappear._

" _My apologies, had to make sure no one followed us, secrecy is key, when starting a rebellion," said Garnet._

" _A rebellion huh?" asked Luna getting interested. "Is your friend here?" asked Luna._

" _Yes, here she is," said Garnet motioning to the shadows. Out of the shadows, came a tall, gem woman with long curly pink hair, wearing a flowing white dress. In the center of her stomach was a pink quartz, Luna's eyes widened when she realized who it was._

" _Luna Moonstone, it is a pleasure to meet you, my name is," said the curly haired woman but Luna interrupted her._

" _I know who you are, anyone who is anyone knows about the great General Rose Quartz," said Luna with a small bow._

" _Please no need for that," said Rose gently._

" _Fair enough, what is this I hear about a rebellion, I thought we were going to stop Yellow Diamond," asked Luna._

" _It is because Yellow Diamond asked me to colonize a planet known as Earth, we didn't think anything of it, we thought it was lifeless, no organic life other than plants and minerals, when I arrived," Rose said gently a frown on her face._

" _It had organic life," said Luna._

" _How do you?" asked Rose getting confused._

" _Know what you are going to say before you speak it, simple I can read minds," said Luna. She never really liked reading minds without permission but she had to make sure she wasn't being set up. She trusted Garnet and what she heard of Rose Quartz was always good but better to be safe then be crushed later._

" _I didn't know moonstones did that," said Rose._

" _They can't I am the only moonstone who can as I am the only one that survived the process," said Luna a frown forming on her face._

" _I don't understand, you mean you are the only Moonstone on Home World?" asked Rose looking sad but confused nonetheless._

" _No one knows how it happened but like many gems on Home World, the Diamonds wanted to create many gems, unfortunately when they wanted to make moonstones, I was the only survivor, Yellow Diamond didn't want to create more just to have only one survive each time, I was to be a servant till I believe White Diamond saw how skilled I was as a fighter and I worked my way up as General Moonstone," said Luna._

" _Impressive," said Rose._

" _Anyways, you wish to protect these beings called humans, for if you know Yellow Diamond, she will kill these beings for no reason, and you want to protect the planet, even if it means that you can never return to Home World, if you survive that is," said Luna._

" _That is it, will you help us defeat Yellow Diamond and save the planet Earth," said Rose._

" _I'll be honest with you um Rose, I have no interest in saving humans, I only wish to kill Yellow Diamond for killing the gems I called friends and family. You give me a chance to kill Yellow Diamond, and I will give you my sword and services for as long as you will have me," said Luna._

" _I see you have great anger in you, but I will try and give you a chance at Yellow Diamond though I don't know if I can give you your chance at revenge," said Rose gently._

 _Luna thought it over, the only reason she would consider joining Rose's rebellion was so she could crush Yellow Diamond's gem. If she couldn't do that would joining the rebellion be worth it? Then her mind remembered Jade, Aqua, Sky, Midnight, her sisters, her family. All destroyed because Yellow Diamond thought they were mistakes. Luna couldn't save them, but she had a chance to save these humans, even if she didn't kill Yellow Diamond, she would stop her from killing anymore innocent beings, it was worth the risk. "Well then, I guess I'll just take my chances, even if Yellow Diamond gets away, I know better than anyone how she will treat these humans, and no living creature should be killed because some other being doesn't like them, if I have to serve someone it might as well be you, Rose Quartz, my lady" said Luna bowing to Rose._

" _Welcome to the Crystal Gems, Luna," said Rose smiling and on that day Luna's life changed forever._

"And that is how I joined the rebellion," said Luna finishing her story.

"So, in the beginning you just wanted revenge on Yellow Diamond," said Steven.

"Afraid so, but when I came to Earth and actually saw humans, I wanted them to have a chance to survive, who was Yellow Diamond to decide if one race was allowed to live and another to die, I served your mom as well as I could and even though I never got a chance at Yellow Diamond I still want her to pay for her crimes but till that day I defended Earth as best as I could," said Luna.

"Wow that was pretty epic," said Amethyst.

"I agree with Amethyst, you literally lost everything because of Yellow Diamond and thanks to Rose Quartz, you were given something to fight for," said Lapis with a smile.

"Pretty much," said Luna shrugging.

"Okay everyone, dinner is ready," said Alex as Pearl was making plates.

"I'm going to see if Garnet might be hungry, after a tough battle she could use some energy, be right back," said Luna heading to Garnet's room.

 _Meanwhile_

"I can't believe we froze up like that, they could have been killed!" exclaimed Ruby pacing back and forth. She felt horrible after what happened down in the kindergarten. Rubies were known to be fighters not cowards.

"Easy Ruby, I was scared too, those poor gems, how could Home World do such a thing," Sapphire said a tear in her eye. Those poor gems flashed in her mind, their moans echoed through her brain. It was words couldn't describe how horrible it was.

"Those gems didn't have a choice, fusion is about choice, that wasn't fusion, it was, it was an abomination of fusion!" Ruby yelled flames engulfing her.

"Ruby calm down!" pleaded Sapphire, her cool hand touching her girlfriend's shoulder. Ruby felt the coolness touch her shoulder and her flames died down.

"I'm, I'm sorry Saph, I just feel horrible not only did we freeze up, but our friends could have been killed, if Luna didn't knock some sense into us, who knows what would have happened," Ruby said frowning. "Garnet felt so happy fusing with Luna, it felt like the first time you and I fused, it should have been a happy moment, not a way for Luna to help us regain our focus," said Ruby.

"I know Garnet wanted to express how happy she was, and we will, but even if Luna wasn't there, I do see us overcoming our fear, and saving only Steven because for some reason I don't see Alex or Luna with us and we did not end up battling that gem monster," said Sapphire.

"I guess in some ways, it was a great thing we fused, imagine if we didn't that thing could have gotten bigger and could have hurt Beach City," said Ruby. "Do you, do you think Luna enjoyed fusing with us?" asked Ruby.

"Let's ask her, she should be knocking on our door in five seconds," said Sapphire.

"Hey Garnet, are you in there, dinner is ready if you want to eat," said Luna, knocking on Garnet's door.

Within seconds the door opened and Garnet stepped out, "Hello Luna," she said.

"Hey, if you are hungry Pearl and Alex made spaghetti and since we had a tough battle I thought you could use some food," said Luna.

"Do you hate me?" Garnet blurted out. Luna stopped, taken aback by what came out of Garnet's mouth.

"What? Why would I hate you?" asked Luna.

"I froze up in battle and because of that you, as well as Steven and Alex were almost killed. Sapphire had a vision where if you weren't there I would have snapped out of it and saved Steven, but even I doubt that, our fusion was a mere survival experience not how it should have been," said Garnet looking away.

""What do you mean how it should have been?" asked Luna. Garnet blushed looking away, and Luna didn't dare read her mind for that would be rude. "Look Garnet, don't doubt yourself, you are the strongest person I know, so you froze up big deal, I was beyond petrified but I was more afraid for Steven and Alex's safety that I overcame my fear. That is how I was able to knock you back to your senses, don't ever doubt yourself Garnet, no one blames you for what happened. Alex was like me and wanted to keep Steven safe, and Steven was more concerned about you than anything else, and wants to know if you are okay, and I, I don't know how you wanted our first fusion to go, but I, I thought it went well and would like to do it again when you are ready," said Luna with a smile.

"Luna, I, I want you to stay in Beach City," said Garnet. Her visors were now off; she had to tell Luna, now or never, no more hiding. Besides she may not get another chance to tell Luna how she feels.

"I will stay, Alex wants to stay till Jamie, does his first play, you will need help finding Peridot, those gem monsters will be a problem, and we also need to find Jasper in case she is causing trouble somewhere," Luna said but was interrupted by Garnet.

"No Luna, I don't want you to stay because of just that, I want you to stay because I, I," Garnet said but couldn't get the words out. She was so scared of rejection, but she was fighting her fear, it was do or die time.

"You what Garnet, I am not reading your mind unless I have your permission," said Luna wanting to know the cause of her friend's pain. She was in love with Garnet, always was but like Garnet, was afraid of rejection.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Garnet yelled and grabbed Luna by the shoulders, kissing her passionately on the lips. Luna's eyes widened with surprise as she pulled Garnet in deepening the kiss. When they broke away, Garnet stared deeply into Luna's eyes. "I want you to stay because I love you, Luna" Garnet said gently.

"Why-why didn't you tell me sooner?" asked Luna.

"I was a fusion, I was already a relationship, and I didn't think fusions could be with another gem, but every time I was with you, I felt the way Ruby and Sapphire felt whenever they were together. So, happy and complete, but I was afraid you didn't feel the same way, when you left, part of me died, and I have a second chance to tell you what I was too afraid to tell you then," said Garnet. "Now the question is do you feel the same way?" asked Garnet.

"I felt the same way, I always liked being around you, the adventures we shared together, but I just thought you could do better than as Pearl called me, Yellow Diamond's pet," said Luna folding her arms.

"I never saw you that way," Garnet said holding her.

"Garnet this relationship won't be easy, you know that right?" asked Luna.

"No relationship is easy," said Garnet.

"Things are different now, I can't just leave Alex, she needs me, I may have to leave from time to time, protecting my other friends, you deserve someone who can always be there for you, I can't promise you that," Luna said. It was true, her and Alex knew lots of people, Luna had many friends from around the world, she left Alex for a few days, but always came back to her, Luna visited many of her friends that needed her, it wasn't fair to have a relationship with someone just to leave them for long periods of time, not knowing when you would come back.

"Luna, I know this will be difficult, but can't we at least try?" Garnet asked holding her hand. A tear fell from Luna's face, Garnet wanted to take a chance, even after knowing how Luna lived. It was touching and Luna did want to try.

"I don't know where this will take us, but I am willing to go the distance if you are," Luna said smiling, squeezing her hand.

"Well then, let's go join the others, I see Steven will be in soon, if we don't head to the kitchen," said Garnet smiling, a happy grin. Luna smiled back and for the first time she didn't know what the future held for her but for right now in a long time since she met Alex, Luna felt like she was home.

 _Meanwhile, on a distant beach_

Jasper washed up on the shore, breathing heavily. Her whole body ached and she could barely move her head. The sun beat down on her, hurting her eyes. "Where-Where am I?" she asked her voice sounding so dry, she could barely talk.

"Hey lady, you okay?" asked a small voice. Jasper could barely raise up her head, but she saw two small creatures, one was male and the other female, they looked like kids. The boy had tan skin, with big blue eyes, and dark brown hair. He wore a shirt with what looked like a man dressed as a red and black spider on it and jeans but no shoes.

The girl had on overalls, no shoes like the boy but had brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair was up in pigtails and she was clutching a brown teddy bear. Jasper tried to get to her feet, but kept stumbling.

"Michelle, Adam, where have you two rascals gotten to this time?" asked an elderly voice. Jasper saw another female only much older, with white hair, tied in a bun, dark tan skin, wearing overalls as well, like the girl. Only she was walking with a cane.

"Grandma, we found a lady, she looks hurt," said Adam.

"Land sakes, you poor dear," said the woman kneeling down to Jasper. "Here drink this, its water," said the lady placing a bottle of water to Jasper's lips. Jasper drank greedily, her throat feeling better. "You two go get your uncles and tell them to brink their truck and some blankets for our guest to lay on," said the lady.

"Yes ma'am," the kids said taking off. Once they were alone the lady looked down at Jasper.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Jasper," said Jasper, too weak to fight, if the woman wished to harm her.

"Must be a Home World gem, don't remember Rose, mentioning you," said the lady.

"Rose, who is Rose?" asked Jasper, being fused with Lapis for so long had made Jasper get temporary memory loss, all she remembered was her name and that she was a gem.

"Memory loss, well I guess, since you are weakened, you shouldn't be too much trouble. Let's try and be friends Jasper, my name is Nichole Winters, if you promise not to harm my family I will give you shelter on my apple farm," said Nichole.

"I won't hurt you, if you don't hurt me," Jasper said.

"Very well then, we have a deal," said Nichole shaking Jasper's hand. Jasper passed out just as the truck came and she was loaded on. Nichole stood up looking at the sky as the sun was slowly setting. "Oh Rose, I wish you were here, if I need help, I will simply call Greg and he can get a hold of those Crystal Gems, till then I will attempt to save Jasper, in case she was a gem that wanted to destroy Earth, seems I have my work cut out for me," said Nichole heading into the truck with her sons and headed home.

To be continued…

Author's Note: Well folks this is the last chapter, but I promise to make a sequel as soon as I can. It might be called Unknown Horizon, or New Horizons, don't know yet but it will feature more OC characters, what will happen to peridot, and many new fusions. Thanks so much for the reviews and hope the sequel is just as liked as this story. Till next time.


End file.
